


The Price of Victory

by nedra



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/F, black magic, there's an actual plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedra/pseuds/nedra
Summary: The Yule Holiday is here. It has been months since Yggdrasil's revitalization. And although it has benefited the magical world immensely, there is always a price to pay.





	1. Mistletoe

Yule is just around the corner. And the student body is swarming with a reserved excitement, collectively working overtime to decorate every inch of the place. Gold, red, silver, green and yellow streamers, tablecloths and trinkets are tastefully placed throughout the school corridors. The tree around the campus are practically glowing; being decked out with lights, shiny ornaments and fetishes. The Yule season is taken pretty seriously around here, much like the Samhain festival. 

Classes have taken a recess for the rest of the year, and despite her growing desire throughout the week to find a single moment of respite, she is met with waves of students, all requesting her to guidance with their own decoration projects. 

She swallows a yawn, trying her best to maintain an image of composure. Her pride simply won't let her show signs of fatigue.

Diana is somewhat comforted by the fact that the campus will be relatively quiet for the holidays. Most of the students won't be staying on school grounds for the full 12 days of Yule. Some will leave on the first day, and return on the last to celebrate with the school staff. While others may only leave for 3-4 days to spend with family. With fewer students around, it's sure to be a pleasant reprieve.

Last year, as Diana would recall, she only visited home briefly. It was mostly out of a self-imposed obligation to keep in touch with what's left of her family; Daryl and her cousins. The rest of the vacation was spent at school-- mostly in solitude. The season has lost its spark since the departing of her mother.

For the next two hours, Diana is volleyed between several teams of students, helping them decide on appropriate decorations, and barring things that are too outlandish... like an entire hallway filled with mistletoes. Out of consideration for those who have the time and ambition to explore intimacy, Diana consents for several designated locations that straddle the campus boundaries to have mistletoes placed.

>>>>>

Diana now stands with several other girls at the base of a tree, reasonably far away from any high-traffic paths, to place a mistletoe. The girls are absolutely enthralled at the exploit, conversing and giggling as they may, about who they're going to bring here. This being an all-girls school, the students have to get their kicks in where they can, Diana supposes. Though she's never understood the novelty of it. 

Diana couldn't be more removed from the conversation. Her gaze wanders as the girls decide on which branch to use-- which is apparently of considerable significance.

As she looks around, she catches sight of a certain, energetic brunette. Her movements erratic and boundless. Admittedly, this stirs some excitement within her. Lately, her presence has been more and more welcomed by the Cavendish. It's hard to take anything too seriously when she's around-- which is an influence Diana could use from time to time. 

She is in the company of her roommates, Sucy and Lotte. It's a wonder Diana could spot them, then again, she'd have to be blind not to notice Akko. She's always so... loud. Diana's too far away to eavesdrop on their conversation, but from Akko's animated gestures, she must be excited about the snowfall. She's practically beaming, prancing to catch snowflakes. Diana strains, resisting the urge to leave the task at hand to go say hello.

It's been a few months since the events of the Noir Missile Crisis, and although her relationship with Akko has evolved remarkably, she still feels slightly... alienated from Akko's group of friends. Perhaps she does it to herself, given her more serious personality.

Akko halts her erratic display abruptly, as her eyes meet with Diana's. She's quick to respond with an excited wave. Diana returns the gesture with a gentle flick of her wrist. She thinks this will be all for her encounter, but Akko's trio soon changes course, diverting from the shoveled pathway and trudging through heavy snow.

“Diana!” She greets loudly despite being only a few feet away. “Are you decorating for Yule, too?”

“I suppose you could say that. Though the more...conventional decorations will be closer to the campus. These students wish to hang a... mistletoe.”

“All the way out here?” Asks Akko, watching one of the girls ascend several feet on her broom to place said item. The others in the group coo delightfully in approval. Akko has no discernible reaction. Perhaps she, like Diana, has no particular regard for romance.

“Okay, Diana. We're ready to move to the next location!” One of the girls chirp.

Diana turns her head, observing the mistletoe with a reserved expression, and then to the others. “Next location?”

“Well yeah! We can't all use the same mistletoe! Then it wouldn't be special when we finally tell each other who we kissed and where!” Another girl claims.

Diana can only think of how cold her toes are getting. She should have worn insulated socks. “Where else did you have in mind?” She inquires, trying not to sound as exasperated as she is.

“The Jennifer Memorial Tree!” One says dreamily.

“Absolutely not.” Diana returns. The girl is crushed immediately. “We can't use such a sacred location for a purpose like that. You should stick to less ineffable locations for your...festivities.”

“Prude.” Sucy adds. Diana pretends she didn't hear it.

“What does a Mistletoe do?” Comes Akko. Everyone shifts their attention onto her. Mostly out of amusing disbelief. The look on her face is...innocently curious, marked with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. She must be so uneducated with Witch Holidays that she thinks the bundle of fauna is some symbol of witchcraft that is of the utmost and sacred importance. Then again, Diana has to remind herself that Akko comes from Japan. The practice of kissing under a mistletoe might not be as prevalent in that culture. If only the school would actually pay attention to what a Mistletoe is _really_ meant for.

“...I'll explain it to you at a later time. For now...” She directs her attention to the other girls. “I'll escort the five of you to a more appropriate location.”

"I'll come with!” Akko interjects. “Sucy and Lotte are going to go pack anyways!” She beams. How can she have so much energy when it's so cold out? Diana turns her attention onto Lotte and Sucy, both of which are carrying their usual observant demeanor. Wouldn't Akko prefer to spend her last few hours with her best friends instead of wandering around in the cold watching girls being vapid? 

Then again, perhaps they'll leave tomorrow morning and they can say their goodbyes then. After all, Yule doesn't technically start until Saturday. The break began today, Friday. The students get the day off as an act of kindness from the staff so they may pack and prepare for departure. But that doesn't stop a lot of students from hastily packing their things last minute and leaving tonight. Masses of students are already vacating the campus, eager to see their relatives. The commotion, in tandem with yule preparations, makes for quite the noise. But it's nice seeing the student body in such high spirits. 

“I suppose I have no reason to deny you.” She resigns. "How long will you be on vacation?" She asks both of them with no particular preference over who answers first.

Lotte will be gone for the entire duration of Yule, but will return on the evening of the final night in time for the festivities. Sucy will tentatively be gone for several days. There's no estimate. Apparently, there's a legendary Holly Tree at the peak of Mount Gaea that releases a special toxic molasse through its bark, specifically during Yule, and she absolutely must harvest it. Diana wants to know why Akko will not be going anywhere but decides that's a conversation for later. Right now she just wants to hang these absurd mistletoes and retreat to her room for some hot tea.

After Akko's friends part ways, Diana and her gaggle of excited students, plus the addition of Akko, make their way to another location on campus that Diana finds suitable. Which, as a compromise, is a tree several yards away from the greenhouse that houses the Jennifer Memorial Tree.

Both fortunately and unfortunately, the girls and Akko seem to get along swimmingly. Fortunately, because it wasn't that long ago when the majority of the school avoided her at all costs and made fun of her. But it is unfortunate because they're keen to prey upon Akko's cluelessness regarding the purpose of a mistletoe, explaining in the most dramatic and romanticized detail possible on what it's for.

“You bring your crush to this spot. Perhaps on an innocent walk... discussing the future, your dreams, your passions...! And suddenly... the mistletoe!!!” One girl exclaims, stretching her arms in a grandeur expression. She's obviously put an excessive amount of thought into this. 

“And you suddenly.. innocently realize...out loud of course, that there it is, a mistletoe! You've shared many experiences with this person... and there's an undeniable... passionate chemistry between you. And the two of you share a... lustful, understanding gaze. You join hands, looking into each other's eyes. And then, in the heat of the moment...” She trails off, cupping her own face in her hands, overwhelmed with whatever fantasy that invades her consciousness. Her teammates seem just as worked up. 

“...And then?” Akko asks. She's leaning slightly, genuinely captivated by the scenario.

There's a silence. Is Akko really this oblivious?

One of the girls grabs everyone's attention with a demanding tone, hovering near a branch with her decisively placed mistletoe. “Is it perfect? It's not too noticeable, is it?”

Everyone in the group whose opinion matters concurs with giddy squealing. The mistletoe is in the 'proper' place. Diana, when no one is looking, gently massages the bridge of her nose in an attempt to soften her headache. Despite her perceived cold personality, she really does not do well in these temperatures.

“Where to next?” Diana asks, hoping that it's not too far.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Finally. After three more locations, the girls are satisfied with their placements, and they all thank Diana endlessly. A grand waste of time, is what it was. By the end of the tour, Diana wonders why she even dedicated her time to these girls. She could have overseen something more meaningful, like decorating the central grounds oak trees or helping to procure Yule logs for the ceremonial bonfire for the final night. Then again, this task seemed less taxing. Perhaps she's getting lazy...

When the girls have finished singing their praises for Diana'a unnecessary guidance in their endeavors, she is left with Akko, who is still bounding with an overwhelming amount of energy. She finally found out what _those_ mistletoes are for, sparing Diana the grief of having to explain. In fact, those mistletoes are nothing like the traditional variety. But Diana is too cold to give a lecture.

The particular area of campus they're at now isn't too far from her own dorm room. In fact, they seem to have traveled in a large circle along the boundaries of campus during their mission. The thought of her fireplace and a hot drink lifts Diana's spirits, but only slightly. It's taking every ounce of willpower not to shiver, as if the very display of it would be unacceptable. Nines forbid.

“Look Diana, one of them gave me my own mistletoe!” Akko sings, holding it out with a prideful grin. “Where should I put it?!”

Diana observes it for only a moment, her face feels warm, which she questions momentarily but pins it to the cold weather forcing her body to heat up in inconvenient places. “Perhaps you'll find somewhere to put it tomorrow. I'm rather... spent, for the day.” She claims, hoping Akko will understand.

“Okay!” She consents. Well. That was easy.

The two of them head back towards the campus. How has so much time passed that it's dark now? The snowfall is rather thick at the moment. Diana's eyelids twitch in fending off the invading particles.

“Soooooo...” Comes Akko. “What are _you_ doing for Yule break?” Her steps are more lively than that of Diana's, who can barely keep a healthy pace. She questions if her toes are even there anymore.

“I'll be here, I believe. My Aunt hasn't made contact with me regarding any plans.  I assume she's made other plans.” She explains, trying to sound indifferent to the idea.

Akko makes a sympathetic whining sound. “Aww, that's boring! Won't Andrew have you over for a huge feast or something?”

“The Hanbridge family doesn't care to indulge pagan holidays. They're more of a...Christmas-oriented household. She explains, resigning to crossing her arms to keep warm. To be honest, she's not even sure if they celebrate anything unless it serves a Political purpose.

“That's depressing.” Akko points out. Diana doesn't deny this. But instead of dwelling on her own circumstance, she diverts the conversation onto Akko. “And yourself? I was surprised you weren't accompanying one of your friends on their break or going home to family.” Then again, Diana knows nothing of Akko's family.

“Ahhh, Sucy is going to a mountaintop. Believe me, I love the snow! And I love Sucy! But I don't think I can stand being in torrential snow for several days solid living on powdered food packets and sleeping in a cold tent.” She explains, frowning as if she's disappointed in herself for not having the constitution for it.

“And Lotte's family is leaving for... uh.. I don't remember what the name of the country is... but they have family there that they only see during Yule.”  She finishes with a slight pout. “I feel like I'd just be intruding if I went with her. And it's awkward if I only know one person there.”

Diana can't help but feel for Akko, knowing she thrives in social situations but is now confined to the campus, where two-thirds of which will be absent most of the time.

She would like to press further, and ask why she isn't going home to her own family. But maybe Akko will bring it up on her own. Who knows, maybe she has problems concerning her family that are hard to address. Best not to pry.

They continue on, exchanging conversation of a superficial nature while navigating the campus. They talk about classes, grades, Akko's progress in magic lately, and of run of the mill gossip. Eventually, they reach the student-designated corridors and arrive at Diana's room, which only then does Diana realize that they completely passed Akko's room on the way here.

“Oh,” Akko says, looking slightly disheartened. Her lips flatten and her hands seem unable to remain still. Diana can read her look of disappointment-- it's not hard, since Akko is overly expressive. And to be honest, Diana herself doesn't want to part ways just yet.

“...Would you like to come in for tea?” She offers, searching Akko's face for a positive reaction. It doesn't take long for her to receive an excited smile.

“Yes please!”

\-----

The usual tinge of jealousy waves over Akko as she drops onto the sofa in Blue Team's room. Their dorm is so much more... accommodating than Red Team's, or any other team's for that matter. They have sofas, a coffee table, much more attractive wallpaper, carpet, and even a small kitchenette. She wonders for a moment if this is to do with wealth or academic standing. Probably both.

Akko dismisses her bitter thoughts. There's no room for negativity right now. After all, she gets to have some one-on-one with Luna Nova's prized student, an opportunity some just might kill for.

She turns her focus to the back of Diana, who is making good on her offer of tea by heating up water in a kettle, while preparing a tray with sugar, cream, and utensils. And she does so with an almost mechanical demeanor. It's obvious she has done this many times before, no doubt for the professors on her many occasions to showcase her maturity.

Her eyes linger for quite a while, following the length of Diana. Her posture is always so proper. If Akko tried subjecting herself to standing that straight she'd probably die...

Akko sheds her winter cloak, suddenly aware of how much warmer she's gotten. She drapes it over the arm of the sofa, being too comfortable to actually get back up and put it on the coat rack. Diana returns with the finished tray. She sets it on the coffee table and elects to take her seat on the matching green chair, across from Akko.

"Are you cold..?" The brunette asks. Diana takes a moment to consider what prompted the question, before realizing she's still in her own winter cloak.

"Yes." She confirms. "I suppose I don't do well with cold weather."

Akko hums in response, sliding off the couch to sit on the floor instead, in seiza style.

It would seem her ability to effortlessly carry a conversation has escaped her, and she takes notice of an odd feeling of nervousness in the pit of her stomach.

Diana fixes her own cup and leans back into the sofa, crossing her legs. Instead of sipping her tea, she merely brings it up towards her face, allowing the steam to kiss her skin. It occurs to her how... silent it is now. Without the winter winds howling against her ears, and having the school population nearly diminished to a third of what it normally is, she finds it to be pleasingly tranquil. However, it's also concerning, given the fact that Akko is in the room-- who has a reputation for always having something to talk about.

"You're awfully quiet," Diana points out, interrupting Akko's intense staring contest with her cup. "Is something troubling you?"

The usual cacophony of noises spills from Akko's mouth, having been caught off guard. "I'm fine!" She squeaks. "Just spacing out I guess!" She adds in a half-hearted giggle for good measure. She visibly perks up and brings her tea closer, dumping what Diana would call a toxic amount of sugar into it and stirring with a passion.

 _C'mon Akko say something!_ She urges herself internally, which manifests on the outside as just a very uncomfortable, lopsided smile. Diana returns this with a look of… concern. "So! Uh..." Akko initiates haphazardly, drumming her fingers on the coffee table. "Have you... heard from Andrew lately?!"

Diana squints at the question. It's not exactly an odd request, Akko and Andrew are friends now, after all. "I received a holiday greeting card from him." She explains, switching her gaze onto the fireplace mantle, which displays several holiday cards from various people. "Apparently he is to be engaged. Soon."

Akko chokes on her tea and forces herself to swallow, struggling to stifle a cough. Diana leans forward, sliding a stack of napkins towards the other girl in anticipation of a mess. Fortunately, it's not necessary.

"He's getting married!?" Akko exclaims. "I... didn't even know he was dating!" She adds, not bothering with hiding her amazement.

"He hasn't been 'dating'. It's an arranged marriage." She clarifies. 

"Oh..." Akko deflates. 

Diana is quick to reiterate further. "I mean... I'm sure he had _some_ choice on the matter, but at the end of the day it's most likely for political favor."

Akko frowns. "Ugh... That's one of the reasons why I hate politics..." She pouts. Diana raises a brow. Does Akko even pay attention to politics in the first place?

"It's just the way of the world when you bear the weight of such a prestigious family lineage... " Diana says plainly. "Then again, the Hanbridge family is... remarkably much more conservative than others. Most families, in today's society, don't really partake in such arrangements anymore, but they do still try their best to steer their offspring towards choices that would benefit their overall image."

"Does that mean you're gonna have to marry someone important like that, too, Diana?" Akko asks, seemingly angered by the idea.

Diana considers the question carefully.

To be honest, she's never given the idea any real credence. It's just not something she has an interest in. She always believed that she could revive the Cavendish name on her own. No political marriage required.

"Well... I'd be lying if I said my own family didn't partake in arranged marriages at points throughout its history. My mother's was..." Diana looks away, finding it easier if she focuses on something else like the curtains rather than having to gaze into Akko's own glim. "However, given the state of things right now with my aunt Daryl, it's... hard to say if I will ever be placed in such a position." She renders, returning to Akko, who still wears a frown.

"But I thought she was okay with you becoming the head of the family," Akko argues. "Didn't Anna say so?"

"It can be easy for one to be swept up in the moment. I may have missed my chance to become head of the family in a split second that spared her and my cousins' lives..." She starts. "But time passed, Akko. Things returned to normal, eventually. It would take more than a single moment of charity to change someone like aunt Daryl."

Akko hums dejectedly, unsure of what to say. But Diana presses on.

"Even when the stakes were so high during the Noir Missile Crisis... which was by no means insignificant, everyone on the planet was counting on us for their survival. My aunt included. I'm certain she was hoping for my… I mean... _our_ success as much as everyone else, and offered her belief to support our chances at victory. But I don't have evidence to say for certain she's willing to back down just yet. Greed knows no bounds."

"Ugh, I'm sure she'll come to her senses!" Akko contends. "But right now... you're still just a kid! You shouldn't have to worry about that stuff for a while, yet! And I won't allow any stuck-up aristocrats to take you away!" She insists, nodding to herself.

"...I suppose you're right." Diana concedes.

The thought of Diana getting married to someone for the sake of public interest makes Akko uncomfortable. And perhaps... a tad jealous? She feels heat creeping onto her cheeks, imagining for a moment, the idea of having to watch Diana be wedded to a complete stranger. But why? Why is she jealous? Is it out of concern for a friend? Or something more? It's completely Diana's business... but still.

"No need to worry." Diana affirms, seeing the worry painted on her friend's face. "As it stands right now, I have no intention of being taken up by something so... trivial." Though she has no idea why she feels the need to reassure Akko of this. It's not important, is it?

"Oh well, that's a relief!" She sighs. But then realizes how that might have been misconstrued. "OH! ...I mean, I'm glad!... ... Ssssccchhhuuuhhh... I meant I'm glad you're choosing not to get married!" Akko fumbles. That didn't sound right either. "...Dammit, no, what I REALLY mean is uh, I'm happy you...ahhh.. will be... free?" Akko slaps both sides of her face in a moment of self-discipline. What has gotten into her?!

"Be... free?" Diana echoes.

"Uh, yeah! You know... free...! Free... to... foooollow your dreams?" She tries, pressing her fingertips together. She certainly is a bundle of nerves all of the sudden. "Not being tied down by a... stranger-danger marriage! Ahaha...ha...!"

"I see. Yes, it would be rather inconvenient to have a spouse when I already have so much calling for my attention." She decides to overlook Akko's spastic reaction. She doesn't want to indulge the thought that Akko might actually be against the idea of Diana being taken by someone. Or does she?

"Ah-anyways, is there a date set? For Andrew's marriage ceremony?" Akko bites her lip, wishing she would have even a fraction of the self-control Diana seems to have when it comes to conversation.

"Not as far as I know. However, if it is indeed a political arrangement, I imagine they'd want to move on it quickly, before the mid-term elections next year. I believe Andrew's father wishes for him to finally make the run for Statesman, and take his place."

"What the heck does that have to do with Andrew marrying some random woman?" Ako presses, gulping down the remains of her tea and going for a second cup.

"Most people would say it is to promote peace and strengthen bonds among fellow countrymen. The more connected and intertwined political families become, the more their agenda saturates the general public. Each family brings with them a following-- a loyal mass of people who agree with their ideas on how a country should be run. And when you bond the two families together, it's making a public statement-- that they both want to work towards the same goals. It increases their influence on the common population. For example, look at how big of a deal they made of the Royal Wedding. Televised and published to death." She explains, setting her tea back onto the table.

Despite Diana's verbose explanation, Akko's attention is held-- surprisingly. "So it's all just a tactic to get people to think like you do? And go with whatever you say?"

Diana nods. "To put it frankly, yes."

"Well, that's just dirty!" She gruffs. "What about romance!? They would really give up falling in love and having a real connection with someone over something like that?"

"It would seem so." Diana smiles, sharing the same opinion. "But then, what is a nice political marriage without the inevitable scandals of a mistress?"

"Maybe, just maybe, Andrew found someone who _isn't_ that bad. Maybe he even likes the person. That would be great!" She says, smiling hopefully. "Right?"

"That would be most favorable, yes." Diana agrees. She sheds her winter cloak, having finally warmed up.

"Hehe. I wonder if he's going to marry a witch." Jests Akko, smiling.

Diana allows herself a small laugh. "That would be a sight to see, I'll admit. Then again, it might not be entirely out of the realm of possibility, given that his father has become more tolerant in matters of witchcraft."

Akko polishes off her second cup of tea in a flash, going for her third. Diana can only think of how the caffeine might interfere with the girl's sleep, let alone the ludicrous amount of sugar she puts into it. Then again, perhaps she has an abnormal tolerance for it.

"Does that mean next time I see Andrew's dad, he won't be a jerk?!" Akko asks, amazed at the very thought.

"Well... I wouldn't go that far." Diana clarifies, smiling weakly. "It'll take a lot more than stopping a missile to get into his good graces."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's okay." Akko wanes. "It wouldn't be as fun, then."

Diana returns to her own tea, embracing yet another silence. The mistletoe that was so charitably gifted to Akko sits on the table between them. It appears to be freshly crafted--it's white berries still intact, likely from the campus greenhouse. The curiosity of what Akko intends to do with the ornament invades Diana's thoughts for more than she would care to admit.

...Does Akko even have someone special she wants to use it on?

"Utterly ridiculous..." Diana concedes under her breath. Akko looks up from her tea, looking perturbed.

"What's ridiculous?" She asks.

"...Nothing. I was just thinking out loud. My apologies."

"Aw c'mon, now I'm curious." She persists, giving her best display of puppy eyes.

Diana, thinking on her feet as always, comes up with an explanation that... isn't entirely a lie.

"The mistletoe." She says flatly.

Akko frowns. "The mistletoe? What about it?"

"It's symbolism has become... quit muddled over the last few centuries. It's quite shameful, really."

Akko's expression only becomes more perplexed, queueing for Diana to continue.

"The mistletoe, in actuality, is used for inviting prosperity, warding off evil and promoting fertility. We went over this in Magical Charms II." She explains. "You don't remember, do you?"

Akko is prepared to protest, but her words die in her throat. Diana is right-- she has no clue what she's talking about. "A-anyways, how come it's used for... kissing now, then?"

Diana pauses for a second, wondering if she actually has the energy to explain such an intricate topic, though it's not hard to be persuaded when Akko sits just feet away, gazing at her with such energetic curiosity. She gives in, deciding to make it as brief as possible.

"Well, to put it simply, Mistletoe is technically considered a parasitic species that occurs in trees, and deforms the natural growth in the branches to take a shape similar to a birds nest or the end of a broom-- which attributes to its other common name, Witches Broom. It is said that the tradition of harvesting these growths and hanging them around one's place of residence would encourage blessings, as I mentioned before. However, in time, the practice of it began to spread to other cultures. I believe it was the Romans who eventually warped its meaning to serve a more lighthearted purpose. It became commonly used in weddings due to its known associations with fertility..." She explains, looking back to the plant in question.

"And since one can easily trace fertility to courtship and courtship to romance, it was only a matter of course that the Mistletoe would eventually be used for such a paltry ceremony as sharing a simple kiss."

Akko hums, impressed with Diana's explanation. "Wow, Diana! For a moment you sounded like one of those people who narrate nature documentaries." She says with an airy tone.

Diana can't decide if she should feel flattered or insulted. She decides to respond with a half-smile. "Thank you. I think..."

Akko smiles in reply and rests her chin in her palms, not breaking eye contact. Those gentle crimson irises that Diana occasionally finds herself entranced in.

She feels a familiar warmth invade her face once more, and clears her throat for no other reason than to disrupt it.

"...Anyways, the one you have now bears no resemblance to the real thing. The materials used to make it isn't even genuine Mistletoe. But since natural growths of Mistletoe are so rare to come by, people started to craft their own. Though I believe some modern witches still practice the traditional form. Even casting enchantments on them."

Akko seems to ignore the last bit, not really responding one way or another and instead electing to jump to the next question.

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Diana?" She asks mindlessly, showing no regard for how intimate of a question it really is. The heat in Diana's face only intensifies.

"I-is that really the only thing you can think to ask after all that? Honestly, Akko..." She chastises.

"Okay, but that's not an answer." Akko retorts, leaning forward over the coffee table.

"Watch your tea." Diana hisses, seeing how Akko is almost on top of it. "It'd be rude to make a mess for your hostess to clean up."

Akko huffs, pressing her lips together in a flat line and pushing the teacup off to the side. "So you haven't then." She concludes.

"I never said that." Diana contests.

"Then you have?" returns Akko, tilting her head ever so slightly and wearing a small grin.

Diana glares for a moment. "No."

Akko continues her tirade. "Who was it? Was it some big-headed aristocrat trying to win you over for political fav--" But then she stops, reeling herself back in. "Wait... so, you haven't, then?"

Diana sighs. "Why are you so preoccupied with--" There's a knock at the door, mush to Diana's relief. _By the nines, thank you._

Mollified by the interruption, Diana swiftly moves from the couch, hastily grooming herself to make sure she doesn't look as exhausted as she really is. She opens the door, finding Professor Finnelan on the other side.

The teacher appears rather wired, with just the slightest hint of guilt weighing on her.

"Ah, Miss Cavendish... I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." She greets, noticing Akko sitting on the floor, sporting a defeated pout on her face.

"Not at all, Professor." Diana assures with her usual poise. "I was only giving Akko some... advice." She lies-- though she isn't sure why. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well actually..." Finnelan begins. Akko tunes out their conversation, miffed about the disruption.

It's been rare lately, having any time alone with Diana. Normally their only opportunities for interaction were during lunch periods, where all their other friends were present-- not that it was a bad thing. But lately, she finds herself craving some alone time with her. After all, they had a special bond now, having grown so close over the last few months as a result of literally saving the planet from the Noir Missile. Would it kill Professor Finnelan to keep her big nose to herself just for tonight?

She sighs, deciding that while Diana is busy, she might as well snoop around. Akko stands up, making sure that Diana is thoroughly engaged in her conversation before meandering to the bookshelves that divide the room.

Yep. Lots and lots of books! Books with characters Akko can only partially read... or not at all. She squints, running her fingertips over the spines and stopping on one at random, yanking it from the shelf.

The pages are covered with pictures of witches depicting stances for spells, with tons of arrows pointing to each significant gesture with small descriptions adorning them. Basically, more stuff she can't read. The illustrations are cool, though, she'll admit. She thumbs through more pages, wishing she would have paid better attention in her Linguistics classes...

Before she can delve any further, Diana is apparently already finished with her conversation, breaking Akko's half-hearted concentration by calling her name.

When she turns to face Diana, Finnelan is nowhere to be seen.

"What was that all about?" Asks Akko, closing the book and holding onto it. "That was fast."

"It would seem Professor Finnelan will need my attention for a few minutes." She explains, taking notice of the thick tome in her friend's arms. It's one she's read many times before, but occasionally comes back to for reference. If she recalls correctly, it was a gift from the Headmistress.

"Awww, really?" Akko frowns, defeated. "I just got here, too."

"I won't be gone long, I think." Diana estimates. "You are welcome to... stay here and wait for my return, if you like." She offers, without pause for consideration. "But if you would like to go back to your room, then by all means." 

"Oh okay! If it's only a few minutes then I'll just wait." She beams. 

Diana nods. "Feel free to help yourself to my library. I think you'll find something more agreeable on the other side." She smiles. "Most of the ones on this side are in different languages." 

"I noticed..." Akko concedes, smiling to mask her embarrassment. They share a moment of silence, looking at one another... Is Akko supposed to say something? Is Diana angry about the kiss question? She can be hard to read, sometimes. 

"I will return shortly." She finally says, promptly leaving the room and closing the door on her way out.

Akko remains in place for several moments, unsure of if she should really stay. But if Diana IS annoyed, then she should wait until she comes back to properly apologize.

She was just being playful. But maybe Diana is lacking the patience today; she did, after all, spend most of her time outside of class helping decorate and plan with other students.

Akko returns to the book in her hands, deciding if she's really all that interested. Ultimately she sets it back the shelf, in search of something more her speed.

She migrates to Diana's side of the room. Her bed is immaculately made, of course, and the desk beside it is littered with handwritten notes and diagrams. Her diary is also out in the open, which Akko pretends to not have an interest in. There's also Diana's closet, which she impulsively opens to explore.

Nothing exciting, unfortunately. One side is nothing but standard and formal uniforms. The other side is filled with towels, hair care products, her toothbrush, and other necessities. Again, on impulse, Akko reaches for a towel, feeling the texture under her fingertips. It's really soft. She leans forward, pressing her face to it. It smells nice, too.

Akko quickly snaps out of it and jumps backward, dropping the towel to the floor.

 _What am I doing?!_

She, stares at the discarded towel. Now it's unfolded and has clearly been tampered with. Quickly, she scoops it back up, doing the worst folding job imaginable and cramming it back into the closet before slamming the doors shut.

She turns away, slapping both sides of her face and clamping her eyes closed, her blush returning full force.

After grappling with herself for a moment, her attention returns to the shelves. _Yes. Books. Read. Stop being weird._

As she draws closer, she can clearly make out that some of them have English titles, this must be what Diana meant when she said Akko would find something more agreeable. And upon further inspection, notices a few that are in Japanese. Can Diana read Japanese? It wouldn't be surprising, given that she can read Dragon script, but you'd think she might have mentioned it at some point, since it is Akko's first language, after all.

Akko begins muttering the titles to herself quietly, following row after row until she's almost to the bottom shelf.

One finally grabs her attention, Black Magicks: A Compendium of Illegal Spells and Their Origins (1800's-1900's). Now that's something Akko could read. It sounds interesting! She slides it from the shelf, eager to know what kind of mischief people get into in the magical world. All she knows on the matter of illegal magic is that there's almost always some kind of divine repercussion, as Professor Lukić explained several times over throughout her classes.

Instead of going back to the sofa, Akko, without thinking as always, plops down onto Diana's bed, disrupting its pristine surface. Dozens of the book's pages are marked with Diana's own handwritten tabs. She'll have to be extra careful not to remove them.

Akko skips the prologue, thumbing through page after page, hoping to find something cool. Each chapter introduces a spell, where it originated, times it was used and why it became banned. Followed by how they can be regulated in a way similar to forensics. Akko has known there were spells that would cause death, but she hardly knew there could be so many different kinds.

Spells that burn person from the inside out, or spells that flood the victim's lungs with water. Spells that stop someone's heart and spells that can flay the skin off a body. It's all so nasty. Akko can't hide her mixture of intrigue and disgust, especially since some spells have pictures to depict what a certain spell can do. Why does Diana have a book like this?!

>>>>>

Diana observes the crystal ball placed on the desk before her, which with a wave of Holbrooke's wand, projects what looks like a map onto the ceiling of the Headmistresses office. Finnelan, Lukic, and Babcock are in attendance, meaning this gathering must be of some importance. She folds her arms, unsure of what to make of this display. "Pardon my asking." Diana starts. "But what exactly am I looking at?"

"It's a map of the campus grounds, as well as the outer boundaries." Though the map bears no resemblance to the other maps she's seen, she has no reason to protest.

“What is this map's purpose?" She follows up. She can just barely make out the structure of Luna Nova, but in the outlying areas, it's just a mesh of varying hues of turquoise. There is, however, small dots of yellow scattered throughout. They come and go, flickering like small beacons. And then there's a larger, though not by much, mass of orange appearing near what Diana believes is the forest behind the Academy, this one remains consistently lit up.

Finnelan weighs in. "Its purpose is to display instances where magic is being used, in real time. We check on it occasionally throughout the night, to make sure there aren't any students breaking curfew or engaging in anything unscrupulous."

So that's how they always seem to be on top of catching students doing things they shouldn't. Makes sense. "I see. So the smaller dots are individual students using magic." She affirms. It's typical that there would be this many. Curfew is not in effect yet, and won't be for about 5 more hours. Students use magic for fairly benign reasons, like heating kettles for tea and practicing for classes. Even the crystal balls that students use to access internet falls under magical classification, which would explain why some of the dots on the map do not fade-- they maintain a constant stream of magic.

"And I assume the larger concentration of orange is an abnormality that needs to be addressed?" Diana presumes.

"Precisely." Holbrooke, confirms. "It must have appeared only today, because when I checked just last night, it was not there."

"I see. Would you like me to go check on it now?" She offers. 

"That was our hope." Holbrooke smiles. "If you're not too busy, that is. If I may be honest, I think it's just a group of students up to something they shouldn't be. But, they are out of bounds. That forest is restricted." She explains. Diana simply nods.

"We should travel on foot," Babcock announces. "The moon is bright tonight. If we flew in on brooms, we would be spotted immediately."

"Is that really necessary?" Finnelan questions. "You act as if we were infiltrating a nest of basilisks."

Holbrooke crosses her arms. "Whatever it is, it's best to proceed with caution." She warns. "That forest is restricted for a reason."

The rest of the staff seem to understand what Holbrooke is implying, but Diana is clueless on the matter. Despite her astute dedication to being informed on all matters concerning the school, the forest in question is yet an anomaly to her. "Forgive my naiveté, but what is the issue concerning this forest?" She asks, hoping the professors won't be disappointed by her lack of understanding.

They all share a look, putting Diana in a state of unease.

"Well, to put it simply..." Finnelan begins. "Centuries ago, before Luna Nova was established, these grounds used to be residence to a group of... well, occultists."

Diana fights the urge to sigh. "Would you care to elaborate?"

The subject seems to make everyone in the room uncomfortable.

"This land used to be occupied by a coven of witches," Holbrooke interjects. "Who, unfortunately, followed the unrighteous left-hand path of Black Magic. In their tenure, they committed acts of a truly unspeakable nature... But, they were taken care of long ago when the land was purchased.

But that area of the forest, throughout history, has always maintained a lingering aura. When a place is used so frequently for such a malicious intent... that energy remains. So, when the Academy was first established, there was a special sect of school staff who were tasked with making sure the forest remained neutralized. They used spells and charms to ward off the residual corruption.

However, as we all know, when the Golden Age of Magic came to an end, there simply wasn't a need to monitor it anymore. With this area becoming dependent on the Sorcerer's Stone, that forest seemed to lose its power, so to speak. Eventually, it was forgotten altogether. We never thought it would be an issue we'd have to face in this day and age."

Diana is concerned with this new information and knows exactly where this conversation is headed. "And with the revival of Yggdrasil, the world's magic potential has been reinforced, as it was during the Golden Age of Magic." She concludes, earning nods from the Professors around her. "This is troubling, indeed."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Finnelan rebukes, casting a look to Holbrooke. "That forest may have a shady past, but let's be rational. It's been months since Ms. Kagari and Ms. Cavendish unleashed the world-altering magic. If that area were to be awakened, it would have done so sooner. As I said before, it's likely just a bunch of misfits fooling around in the woods."

Diana wants to agree, but she also isn't one to take her chances. The fact that the Professors want to include her in this matter is of no small importance. They clearly value her input and capabilities as a witch. She can't back down now. Her thoughts travel back to Akko, who she left alone in Blue Team's room. She'll have some apologizing to do, but this matter takes precedence.

"I suppose you're right." Holbrooke concedes. "But it wouldn't hurt to investigate, regardless."

Holbrooke adjusts her spectacles, looking to no one in particular. "I find it incredibly fascinating." She starts. "That this activity would present itself so close to the winter solstice."

>>>>>

Meanwhile, sprawled out on Diana's bed, Akko is already fast asleep, her head resting on an open book.


	2. Obligations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana accompanies the professors in their travel to investigate the anomaly in the forest of Níðhöggr.  
> Akko finds herself in yet another awkward situation.

With paranoia now coiling tightly around the professors, minus Finnelan, Diana can hardly take this venture seriously. They're more willing to believe in a centuries-old curse than consider something more probable. What's gotten into everyone? 

In fact, she's fairly certain this matter could have been handled without her. But since she is considered a leader to her fellow students, she feels a sense of obligation to see this through. Whatever these students are doing in this restricted part of the woods better be worth the investigation. Diana had only just gotten the feeling back in her toes before Finnelan had summoned her.

The path that leads to Níðhöggr ruins is nearly obscured by all the undisturbed snow. The only indication that there is a path at all is implied by wrought iron fences that are at the least six meters tall, encompassing their destination. The fence travels far beyond than what they can see; the entirety of this restricted area is several kilometers in diameter-- much larger than what Diana was expecting. 

A large gate now lies before them, which can only be unlocked via a special incantation recited by Holbrooke. 

She wonders what the point in having a gate is when witches can just fly over it.

Diana is slightly disheartened by the fact she's never even heard of these ruins aside of just being told ambiguously during her first-year orientation to stay away from the area. Perhaps the school thought it best to hide anything having to do with it as best as possible, given the location's dark past, but still, she wishes she could have studied the place first, before diving in unawares. 

Evidence of other students having been here is apparent. There are two sets of footprints, with the occasional wrapper and empty bottle lie alongside the path-- this seems promising.

No one in the group is talking, making for the venture to be quite awkward. Their unease is hinged on the ghost story from earlier. Perhaps it's naive to call it a ghost story, but the way her teachers are behaving is, to Diana, a tad disappointing and overreactive. She follows them quietly, her hand resting at her hip, fingers wrapped loosely around her wand. She fully expects to find a group of students partaking in something typical of their age-- like indulging contraband items such as alcohol, or telling dumb stories around a campfire. 

Or perhaps that's what she's _hoping_ to find, instead of a malicious coven of dark witches in the midst of performing of a sacrifice.

The path extends for quite the distance, and the professors are clearly not used to trekking through this thick snow-- given their labored breathing. It's no trouble for Diana, though, being as lithe as she is. 

While the professors quietly discuss amongst themselves what punishment would befall the students who trespassed on these grounds, Diana's thoughts are encroached on by a curiosity of what Akko is doing right now. Or if she's even still waiting for Diana to return. She would rather continue being harassed with Akko's questions about her first kiss (or lack thereof) than subject herself to more of this winter cold. 

It's not exactly concerning that Akko would be so persistent about the question-- she's easily lead by her own ravenous curiosity to get answers by any means necessary-- no matter how trivial the matter. And Diana should know better than to not give a concrete answer-- it only provokes Akko even more. Perhaps she get's some kind of enjoyment from watching Akko get frustrated-- her facial expressions are always entertaining.

That's probably not good.

To be honest, Diana had recently begun noticing how being around Akko evokes an almost nervous feeling. Her palms become clammy. Her body warms up. She struggles with focusing. Wants to get closer. And yet, when not around her, she more and more often thinks about her. 

Diana isn't so ignorant as to not recognize these symptoms for what they all point to. She would never admit it out loud, but it's apparent she has some feelings for Akko that go beyond platonic friendship... She doesn't like to dwell on this too much, or at least she TRIES not to. Diana was hoping that in time the feelings would fade. But it's been a couple of months now, and it only seems to be getting worse. And now with the thought of being free from classes and (most) obligations, with Akko around, she struggles to contain her excitement at the prospect of having alone time with her.

Thinking back on it now, the mistletoe that Akko received may have made Diana a tad jealous. The idea of someone else making a move on her is disheartening. 

Before she can get too involved with thoughts concerning Akko, she blinks hard, dismissing them altogether and returning to the task at hand. The professors seem to have come to an agreement.

"Then it's settled. Their punishment will be to shovel all the sidewalks on campus for the duration of winter, WITHOUT the use of magic!" Holbrooke confirms. Babcock, Lukic, and Finnelan nod in agreement. "It's too bad that Ms. Kagari's team just recently cleaned the troll baths yet again, that would be much more fitting... You'll supervise them, won't you Miss Cavendish?" 

"Yes Headmistress." She agrees, but her expression hardens. Shoveling the sidewalk is so tame compared to the many other tasks that desperately need to be done. Like organizing the Artifacts Library, weeding the Jennifer Memorial Greenhouse beds, cleaning the New Moon Tower, waxing and organizing the school's broom index. But no, shoveling sidewalks for the pitiable amount of students left on campus seems like a great investment of time.

"By the nines, what did they do this time?" Asks Babcock, hardly surprised that Akko's troupe would be in trouble yet again. Finnelan is eager to chime in with the explanation but is cut off by Lukić. She halts everyone in the group, raising a single sharp finger to guide their attention. 

They all look forward, squinting through the moonlight. A clearing has presented itself, and in its midst lies a formation of rocks. What is odd about these obelisks is that while a thick blanket of snow covers the area, the rocks are free of any such overlay. They stand prominent and foreboding against the glow of the frosted landscape.

As they draw closer, Diana is surveying the area, looking for students who may be hiding amongst the trees or trying to flee. No such luck. And the footprints she took notice of further back along the trail are nowhere to be seen.

The professors go about their own observations, albeit slowly, still neurotic about the potential evil lingering in the ruins. Diana joins them, although electing to study the center of the formation. There are five stone pillars erected that encircle a large, table-like boulder. It looks to be an altar of some kind. She is tempted to touch it, but resists the urge, knowing that if this place was indeed used in Black Magic as the professors claimed, there could be dangerous enchantments lying within. 

In the middle of the altar is a single knife, wedged into the surface. It's rather plain-looking in nature. Upon further inspection, Diana can just barely notice an inscription on the blade, Diana can just barely decipher it. It says 'In primogenito', which roughly translates as _'to be born'_.

Diana looks back up to inspect the pillars. All five of them are covered from head to foot with the same script as on the blade, but most of them are indecipherable due to the passing of time. The surfaces are eroded and crude. This place truly is a relic.

However, the most notable phenomenon here is that two of the five pillars have just the faintest glow coming from their base. The professors seem to have noticed this, exchanging in whispers as they crowd around one in particular. Is it something bad enough that would warrant keeping Diana out of the loop?

Diana begins pacing, wandering from pillar to pillar. She eventually notices, through the darkness, that some of the trees surrounding the ruins also have faint etchings on them. The more you look at this place, the more you notice. If Diana is not mistaken, the only trees that have markings on them are Oak trees.

"Well." Says Holbrooke. "I see no students..." She sounds relieved. "But, it is obvious that these pillars are giving off some kind of energy."

Everyone is silent for a moment. 

"This place..." Says Lukić. "Is unsettling. Do you feel it, as well?"

The other teachers don't need to answer with words, it can be read on their faces. Diana feels it, too, now. A very slight sense of dread. A feeling of complete despair. It would not be wise to linger here, she concludes. It would be best to retreat and do some research. This place is clearly unsafe, feeding off of their emotions.

Diana has researched Black Magic more than she would ever admit out loud. It is frowned upon in the world of magic to even pursue knowledge for knowledge's sake on the matter. Scholars who specialize in it have a particularly hard time being taken seriously. Why seek to obtain the knowledge of something so dangerous if not with the intent to eventually use it? But Diana has her own thoughts on the matter. She would rather be informed on the dark arts than to remain ignorant out of tradition or fear. After all, despite this place being used so long ago, it still clearly holds onto some kind of power.

Holbrooke finally speaks up, earning everyones' undivided attention. "If this place is indeed siphoning magical energy, we need to do something as soon as possible," She announces. No one argues. 

"What do you have in mind?" Finnelan asks.

"...I do not know for sure." She admits. "I've never truly had to deal with such dark matters. I don't think any of the previous Headmistresses within recent history has ever had to tend to something of this nature, either. Perhaps this school has been spoiled in that luxury..."

Diana is quick to put in her two-cents. "Would there happen to be records remaining of any kind kept from centuries ago? The professors who were once delegated to watch this place and perform neutralization spells must have had to keep track of their actions and report on any strange activity." She knows she's reaching-- considering that a great number of the school's documents were lost in the fire from nearly 300 years ago, but its worth a shot. "If we could get our hands on them, it might help us to understand just what we're dealing with."

Holbrooke looks to be contemplative. The other professors are at a loss.

"There may indeed be archives kept somewhere. Likely in basement storage. But those rooms are so cluttered and unorganized I doubt if finding them in a timely matter would be possible. Who knows how much time we have before this becomes a real threat? Whatever it is..." She explains, clearly daunted. "Professor Lukić." Holbrooke diverts. "Would you happen to have a hypothesis on what exactly it is that we're dealing with? This seems to be something that would lie within your field of expertise."

The witch in question nods conservatively. "I would have to take some time to evaluate these ruins and the surrounding area." She explains. "But I would do so much better during daylight hours. And away from the gaze of a full moon."

Diana has already committed herself to the idea of scouring the storage rooms in the school basement for those records. Holbrooke underestimates her-- or so she thinks. How hard could it be to rifle through old papers? She already possesses a keyring to the area, kindly given to her by Holbrooke earlier in the year from when she needed to write an obscure paper for History of Magic class. And she will do so at the first opportunity tomorrow morning. Frankly, if she doesn't get some rest soon she's liable to be ill. 

And the sooner this matter gets taken care of, the sooner Diana can spend time with Akko. 

Diana reprimands herself-- the matter at hand should take priority over self-indulgence.

"Well that's a given." Adds Finnelan. " With how these ruins are influencing our psyche even now, after only minutes of exposure, the best course of action would be to get far away from here. We need to look for a solution, somehow." She looks to the group for a response. 

So soon? They've only just arrived-- however, there is no denying that this place is giving off bad vibes-- a feeling of impending tragedy. The stronger of Witches can resist it better than the average person, but it's only a matter of time. It's like holding your breath underwater-- you must come up for air eventually. So to must they put distance between themselves and this place.

Diana looks among her mentors, noting their obvious discomfort. She agrees with FInnelan-- they should head back. And not because she's worried about getting back to Akko. Or so she tells herself. Research on the matter would prove most beneficial.

Holbrooke lingers. However, there is no denying that they need to be better prepared. They all exchange looks, coming to a silent agreement. 

"Very well." She concludes. "We shall retreat. For now."

>>>>>

In the midst of her impromptu sleep, Akko had managed to shove the book she was so preoccupied with onto the floor of Diana's room. Several of the bookmarks became dislodged. So much for being mindful. 

The door to blue team's room is pushed open. Diana is spent, not to mention freezing. What seemed like only an hour ended up being three, mostly due to the fact that the professors wanted to further discuss game plans. 

The lights are still on, Diana scans the immediate area, yet Akko is nowhere to be seen. She can only assume that her _friend_ has left. She feels guilty, having kept Atsuko waiting indefinitely. Diana will have to make it up at a later date-- right now all she can think about is dropping into bed. This week has been absolutely draining.

With a flick of her wand, the lights in her room are terminated. 

Diana pilots through the darkness, navigating around the bookshelves to her side of the room. 

Opening her closet doors, she retrieves her pajamas-- a single long-sleeved shirt and some loose-fitting shorts. With swift movements she changes into them, discarding her uniform into a hamper in the corner of the room. She's so tired she completely dismisses writing in her diary, sliding over to her bed. Her wand is deposited onto the nightstand. 

Just as she slips into her bed, she's met with resistance-- which rightfully startles Diana. She gasps, quickly reclaiming her wand and flicking the lights back on.

In her bed lies a very unconscious Akko.

Diana halts, holding a hand to her chest to calm herself. Of course, Akko would fall asleep here. 

Her eyes migrate to the book on the floor, immediately recognizing it by the designs and color. Diana is surprised by its subject-- how coincidental, given what she had just investigated. 

She doesn't give it a second thought, picking it up and returning it to the shelf, her finger sliding down the spine absently. 

What to do with Akko..? Wake her up and kick her out? Let her sleep while Diana takes up the couch? Try snuggling up to her and sharing the bed?

No way in hell.

Diana takes a seat at the sleeping girl's side, simply watching the rise and fall of her chest. This is the first time she's seen Akko asleep. It's nothing glamerous, for sure. The girl's limbs are sprawled out in every which direction, not to mention her light snoring. 

Despite that, Diana still has to fight the urge to reach out and touch her. It wouldn't be decent...

But what harm could it possibly be? Akko is probably a heavy sleeper and wouldn't even notice a bomb going off- let alone some light touching.

 _No. Do not enable yourself, Diana._

Her reprimands are of no use. Her hand is already resting on Akko's, tracing over her knuckles softly. _Dammit._

_Enjoy it while you can. There's no way you'll ever allow yourself to be this way when Akko's awake._

Diana's expression becomes rigid. Of all the people in the world to have feelings for, why does it have to be Atsuko? Their relationship is complicated enough as it is. They started out hating each other, then without realizing it, becoming rivals; constantly trying to out-perform the other. At times, being spiteful and mean towards the other. Then Akko just had to make it weird by chasing after Diana when she tried leaving the school, and subsequently saving her from her twisted family, and from giving up her dreams. And then they saved the world together... 

Yet here they both are, after all that. They're just students.

Would it even be worth trying to be more than friends? They're both cut from a different cloth... Diana has a duty to uphold her family's title. She must always seek to better herself and the Cavendish name. No, she _needs_ to. It's her iron-clad responsibility. It's more than just duty, she truly wants to do this for the sake of her mother, but still, it's a lofty ambition. 

Meanwhile, Akko is a free spirit. The only obligation she has is to chase after her dreams. Become like Chariot. No one to impress. No one to disappoint. How charming that life seems. Then again, Diana could be wrong. Akko never speaks of her own family. How can Diana know if Akko has her own unspoken burdens?

Oh, and the matter of being the same gender. If aunt Daryl even caught the slightest hint of Diana being attracted to another girl, the repercussions are enough to give Diana anxiety. 

Diana's hand eventually finds its way to Akko's face, gently following the curvature of the girl's jawline. 

_So cute..._ She thinks, biting her lip and succumbing to a creeping blush. 

Despite Diana's assumptions, Akko's sleep is disturbed by the small touches, and Akko stirs, her eyelids sliding open.

For but a moment, they look into each other's eyes, both clearly caught off guard. Like a deer in headlights. 

There are no words that can accurately describe how absolutely awkward this is. Diana snatches her hand away, joining the other hand in her lap, tightly clasped. She does her best to maintain composure, despite her absolute horror. 

Akko blinks sleepily. "Diana? What's going on?"

Diana fumbles for an answer. This is a NIGHTMARE. 

"You were sleeping in my bed." She says, though her tone comes off ice cold. 

"WHAAAA?!" Akko shoots up, her momentum carrying her too far as she ultimately ends up smacking foreheads with Diana, causing further chaos.

Diana recoils, rubbing the point of impact. Akko does the same, but with more theatrics and groaning. She's quick to rebound, however, throwing herself into a flurry of apologies.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep! It's just! I was reading, and you were gone so long. And I got tired and rested my eyes for a few minutes! I- I don't! UH. It's not like I did it on purpose, Diana, I would NEVER want to sleep in your bed!"

They share a few second of silence.

"WAIT NO THAT CAME OUT WRONG! IT'S NOT LIKE SLEEPING IN YOUR BED WOULD BE GROSS OR ANYTHING!

Another moment of silence.

"CRAP NO. WHAT I MEANT TO SAY WAS... I'M SURE YOUR BED IS CLEAN...and not gross?" she pauses, clearly using what's left of her composure to rebound from her nonsensical yelling. 

"...what do I mean?" 

Diana squints, unsure of how to respond to the mess her friend just presented. 

She eventually just sighs, looking to Akko calmly. "I'm not mad. But if you were so exhausted, you could have just gone back to your room when I left."

"I wasn't tired then!"

"Tsk." Is all Diana can manage. Perhaps Akko was too dazed from sleep to notice that Diana had been being an absolute weirdo. "Well, you're tired now."

"I will escort you to your room." Diana asserts, standing up from the bed. Akko frowns. This isn't going the way she wanted it to. Then again, she doesn't really know WHERE she wanted to go in the first place. 

"You don't have to do that!" Akko argues. "I'm perfectly capable of going myself. You're already in your jim-jams!" _Jim-Jams...?_ But Diana already has a reply.

"It is my obligation as head of the student body to ensure that students are in their rooms after curfew." Akko's frown only grows, looking more displeased. 

"But I suppose if you don't want me to..." Damn it, what is she thinking? Is she trying to toy with Akko somehow? 

"I DO!" Akko yells. Diana has to shush her.

"Please be mindful of your volume."

"Sorry." She mutters from behind her hand.

Then Diana remembers-- most of the students in her corridor are gone for vacation. Perhaps volume isn't as much of a concern.

"...Anyways." Averts Diana. If you could wait on the other side of the room. I won't be too long."

"Too long what?" Akko asks. 

"...I need to change back into my uniform." 

Akko makes an odd sound, like choking. "Oh! Right!" And she vaults off of the bed, with too much energy. She loses balance for a second, but manages to save herself, awkwardly hobbling around the bookshelf to the other side of the room. 

Diana glides toward the hamper, retrieving her uniform.

Just as she slips her top off, she is halted by her own hyper-awareness. 

Akko is just on the other side of these bookshelves. It shouldn't be a big deal. She's changed with Hannah and Barbara in the room. But that fact means nothing. After all, she has feelings for this girl. Diana bites her lip, looking towards her wall of books with a quiet longing. Diana is greeted by a rush of warmth throughout her body, dispelling the chill from having just been outside. 

She hates this. It feels nice, but also makes her feel awash with guilt. She feels filthy. Akko is her friend and she shouldn't betray that.

 _Get ahold of yourself._ She chides.

Akko, on the other side of the room, leans against the back of the couch, waiting patiently (sort of). 

She looks to the bookshelf before her, entranced by whats happening on the other side. 

Akko chews on the inside of her cheek, wishing she could contain herself. Diana is undressing right now. In the same room. And this stupid bookshelf is ensuring that she can't see.

She groans, out loud.

"...Is something wrong?" Comes Diana, remaining out of view. 

"Uh... NO? Nope! Just... standing here!" Good nines. She needs to learn self-control.

Despite her best efforts to act normal, Akko slides forward, stopping just inches from the bookshelf, resting her forehead against a row of tomes. 

She sighs. It'd be cool if they could have a sleepover. After all, Hannah and Barbara are gone.

Just the two of them.

Alone. 

Having a friendly sleepover.

What would be the harm in asking?

"What are you doing Akko?" Diana asks, noticing how the other girl's face is firmly planted against the shelves. She is quick to recoil, animated as always.

"AH! Uh!... resting...?"

"Is that what you call resting?" She retorts, fastening the top button of her shirt. Akko swallows hard.

"Aaaaah? Di-anaaaaa. Your buttons are all wrong." She says, pointing. 

Diana wrinkles her brows, glancing down at her indeed misaligned buttons. "That they are." 

Akko is mesmerized, by the way, at seeing Diana without the vest component of her uniform, just the blouse. 

"Well... I suppose I'll have to trust you not to spread rumors around the school of me being such a slob." She sighs, giving a small smile. "It'll be fine. I won't be wearing it long."

Akko heats up at the phrase. "Uhh, yeah. Your secret is safe with me!" She laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Thanks." Diana says, retrieving her winter cloak from the coat rack draping it over her shoulders, but leaving it open. "Shall we?"

>>>>>

On the way back, Akko's attention, for the most part, lives in the small amount of distance between her and Diana's hand. She wants to hold it so bad. Even with how cold the outer corridors are, she feels rather warm.

Their peaceful walk doesn't last long, however. Just as they are passing through a corridor along the courtyard, a white blur flies in front of them, missing both of their faces and smacking into the window next to them.

Diana, without thinking, responds to this by placing herself in front of Akko as a means to protect her. She then presents her wand, ready to fight.

"God damn, Diana, chill out." Comes a voice. Amanda is standing several yards away, tossing a snowball around in her hands. 

Diana sighs, annoyed. 

"You do realize it's past curfew, don't you, O'Neill?" She bristles, fastening her wand back onto her hip. 

"Aw c'mon. It's vacation! Where's your holiday spirit?" She teases, quickly tossing the next snowball towards them. 

Diana steps aside, and the projectile ends up making direct contact with Akko's face. 

"HEY, CUT IT OUT!"

"Oh shit. Akko's with you, too? What the hell are you guys doing out past curfew _together_? She asks, making sure to show off her grin. "What a hypocrite you are." 

Diana knows better than to tell her the truth. If she told Amanda that Akko fell asleep in Diana's bed, she would never hear the end of it. And right now, the last thing she wants is to be teased with lewd comments.

Of course, Diana can't stop Akko from chiming in.

"I accidentally fell asleep in Diana's room!" Akko claims excitedly, wiping the remnants of the snowball off her face. That was a quick recovery.

Diana wants to scream. She can practically see the unbridled joy unfolding on Amanda's face. She loves a scandal.

As Amanda draws closer, she takes notice of Diana's shirt buttons, locking in on it like a bloodhound. "Oh my, what do we have going on here?" She then casts a look to Akko, as if crediting her with Diana's disheveled appearance. 

Diana shifts around, covering her shirt with her cloak. "Now look here _O'Neill_..." Akko winces, recognizing the malice in Diana's tone. 

"Oh I AM looking. It looks like Luna Nova's top student was having a little fun with the school dunce." 

"That is NOT what happened." She denies, but Amanda is already leagues ahead with her wild assumptions.

Amanda lets out an obnoxiously rapturous laugh. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TI--" She's cut off by a mass of snow slamming into the side of her face.

Diana was quick to form her own snowball with her wand, discretely from beneath her cloak.

"Goodness, can you please keep it down? Some people are actually trying to sleep."

"Tch." Amanda grins, seemingly satisfied with herself. "Sorry, mom. I'm more of a night owl." 

"Do so from your dorm room. It's past socializing hours."

"Hey, Akko." Amanda starts, ignoring Diana's reprimands and giving up her attempt at harassment. "I'm meeting up with some friends in town tomorrow to see the premiere of _Truth or Death 2: Hard to Swallow._ You wanna go?"

Akko perks up at the invite. "Yes please!"

Diana is impatient. "Can't you two make your arrangements tomorrow morning, at a time when it's not in violation of school rules?"

Amanda groans loud. "God, how can you be so uptight ALL THE TIME?" She questions, kicking some loose snow up at Diana's legs. "What, do you wanna come, too?"

Akko is thrilled by the idea of Diana coming with them to see a movie. And sitting next to her. In a dark theater. "Yeah Diana, you SHOULD come!" 

"I have other plans. Sorry." 

Akko whimpers. Rejected.

"Yeah right. What plans could _you_ have?" Amanda mocks. "Organizing your sock drawer?"

"Well, I'll be sure to start off my morning with a nice cup of tea while I write you up for breaking curfew." Diana needles. 

"Aww, come on Dianaaaaa, go easy on her, please?" Begs Akko, frowning. "I'm sure she's just super lonely and doesn't wanna be cooped up in her room!"

"I am NOT lonely!" Argues Amanda. 

"I might find it in my heart to spare you the punishment if you agree to return to your room now."

"Fine fine." She sighs. "But seriously. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Diana tries not to grouse. "Aside from helping set up for holiday events, I have some research to do on behalf of the Headmistress. I'll probably be in the school's basement storage for the better half of my day..."

"Wow, that's really sad." Amanda concedes. "I'd almost feel bad for you, but I'm sure you love doing that kind of crap."

"Hardly..."

Akko smiles nervously, watching the two feed off each other's spite. It's kind of fun to watch, but she's also afraid that at any minute Amanda just might piss Diana off with all her baiting. 

"Anyways..." Diana digresses. "Please return to your room. I will be escorting Akko to hers."

"Oh so you're Akko's _escort_?" Amanda cracks, wiggling her brows in Akko's direction. The girl's blush flares back up, but she says nothing.

"Yes. Would you like me to escort, you, too? I can take you directly to the Headmistress."

"Ugh. Okay okay I got it. I'll go back to my cell, _warden_." 

Amanda says her goodbyes to Akko, reiterating her invite to the movies tomorrow and saying she should be awake at 'any time after 1:00pm' and tells her to stop by then. And she's gone.

...

They finally return to the task at hand; getting back to the Red Team's room. 

Diana glances sideways to Akko, noticing a small frown on the girl's face, the sight of which is never easy to ignore.

"Is something troubling you?" She asks quietly.

Akko resists the urge to throw on her best pout and try guilting Diana into going with her and Amanda tomorrow. No, instead she steers herself in another direction.

"Aren't you going to be lonely tomorrow? Being stuck in the basement and reading?"

"I suppose I will. But it can't be helped." Diana admits. "There is something... concerning... that needs to be taken care of as soon as possible. The professors may need some assistance."

"...Concerning?" She echoes. "Can't the professors handle it on their own? You're already busy helping set up for Yule!"

Diana considers this. It would probably get solved either way, with or without her meddling. But... with the opportunity presenting itself for Diana to impress her peers and bring more honor to the Cavendish name by solving this problem-- it's almost impossible for Diana to say no and not feel somewhat guilty about it. Perhaps Amanda was correct in saying Diana was uptight. Here she is on vacation, and yet she won't even grant herself the time to relax.

They arrive at Akko's room. Diana doesn't have an answer to the question. "I'll be fine." Is all she can come up with, giving Akko a reassuring smile.

They linger in the hallway. It's so quiet. Not even the usual late-night chatter can be heard coming from the other rooms. This campus is like a ghost town, not that she minds. 

"I'll come with you!" Akko declares. "Maybe if I help you'll get done faster! And then we can make it to the movies with Amanda afterward!"

Diana closes her eyes, carefully meditating on the offer. Would she mind having Akko around? Not particularly-- in fact, she'd prefer it. But there's almost no chance of them finishing in time to make it to the film. Diana doesn't even care to go see it, anyway. But before she can catch herself, she nods to Akko, allowing her to come with tomorrow.

Akko's mood improves greatly, letting out a tame 'yay!' and bouncing on her heels before yanking Diana into a hug. 

The gesture in itself is harmless, but Diana can hardly keep it together. Akko's warmth is contagious and feeling her body pressed against her own is something... marvelous. And her scent...

Before Diana can return the hug, Akko slides back, looking flustered. "Well! UH. I will tomorrow you see!.. hnn... I-I mean, see you tomorrow!" She grapples with the doorknob behind her with one hand, waving awkwardly with the other before letting herself in and closing the door abruptly. 

Diana remains in place for a moment, holding a hand over her own heart. This isn't good.


	3. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Sleep came and went. To Diana, it felt as if she didn't sleep at all. Her mind submerged in thoughts concerning Akko, the Holiday events she's in charge of, and the trouble brewing in Níðhöggr ruins. She has given consideration, several times over, to the thought that the ruins shouldn't be within the realm of her concern, but quickly reaffirms her commitment. She's not trying to show off for the sake of it, she is genuinely intrigued with whatever phenomenon is taking place there. And if the professors are as concerned with it as they seem, Diana would have a hard time turning her back on them. 

With her responsibilities stacked for the day, she is sure to be out of bed by 5:00 a.m.

Having her first cup of tea in the morning is all that would fuel her for now, since breakfast isn't served until 8:00 a.m. She could probably walk in there and convince the cafeteria staff to get her something earlier, given her school cred, but she'd rather not bother.

As she relaxes on the sofa, she immediately takes notice of the Mistletoe from yesterday, lying on the coffee table. Akko must have forgotten it. 

She could just throw it away and Akko would probably never notice it was gone, but something told her not to. 

Diana turns her attention to the clipboard in her lap. Today is the official first day of Yule, meaning _Mother's Night._ The festivities will begin in the Great Hall on the south end of campus. To put it simply, all participants will prepare dishes (if they have access to kitchenware) that honor their mothers or some such female role model in their life, be it their favorite food, or food from their continent of origin. 

After that, all students will gather around a bonfire in the Courtyard. There they will draw slips of paper from a basket, each containing one of the 12 Handmaidens of Frigga, and whichever name they pull will give them guidance on what they should focus on in the coming year. It's all quite tame, and fortunately, all Diana has to do for this event is create the name cards of the Maidens.

Though she's never told anyone, it is this first night of Yule that Diana has the strongest connection with. As a child, when her mother was still alive, she would always have Anna assist her in secret in the kitchen to make her mom's favorite, sabbat cake. Though, as simple as it may be, as a child, Diana had much difficulty with it. It always turned out lumpy or lopsided. But her mom was always appreciative and over-zealous in praising Diana. 

Those times are passed, however, and now Diana only feels a sense of emptiness on this day.

After finishing her tea, Diana lies 12 separate stacks of note parchment on the coffee table. This may be cheating, but Hannah and Barbara aren't here to divvy up the work like last year. The spell is simple enough. She takes 12 separate notes, writing each of the 12 names, setting each note in front of a corresponding stack, and then with a simple script transfer spell, she can copy the writing onto the 12 stacks. Its a time-saver, which Diana desperately needs if she is going to make good on researching the ruins of Níðhöggr. 

Her own pessimism aside, maybe having Akko there WILL speed things up, and they can get done in time to make it to the gathering this evening. The idea of sharing the holiday with her _friend_ helps replace some of the usual dread she always has during Mother's Night. 

But then Diana remembers, Akko did have plans with O'Niell. So she will probably have to face the holiday gathering alone.

Not only that, but Diana, in a moment of panic, agreed to go to said movie. Which she forgot would conflict with her Modranicht duties. It's not a huge deal to turn Amanda down, but she admittedly dreads the thought of switching on Akko like this.

Now that she thinks about it, she might not get any research done today. She's unsure-- having never truly spent time with Akko doing anything that requires reading. Hopefully, she'll behave.

While the note cards are being copied, Diana moves to the dresser. The bottom drawer appears to have nothing but socks, but beneath all of that, the drawer contains a false bottom, and in it holds some of her more private items. The keys to various places in the school that she's acquired over some time, as well as artifacts she 'borrowed'. The key to the school storage is rather plain to the eyes, but it is enchanted. Making a simple copy of it wouldn't work. She intended to give it back to Holbrooke when she first attained it, but as time passed Diana had simply forgotten to do so. Nothing nefarious about it.

>>>>>

Having tossed for most of the night, Akko finally fell asleep at around 5:00 a.m., and it was bliss. Anxiety surrounding her nagging feelings for Diana kept her up something fierce. Being around the young Cavendish throws her conversational skills right out the window. And now, Akko is hyperaware of her own behaviors around her crush-- always afraid to embarrass herself or say something dumb. It never used to be like that. Part of her just wishes she could turn her feelings off, so she could act normal again.

Well, as _normal_ as Akko usually is.

And she couldn't let go of the fact that she A.) Sniffed Diana's towels. and B.) Fell asleep in her bed. Those two things are just so creepy she can't believe she did them.

After a whopping four hours of sleep, she's disturbed by the sound of her door creaking open. Akko jolts up, slamming her head right into the bottom bunk and becoming even more disoriented. She whines through the flurry of drowsiness and pain, reaching for her wand in a laughable attempt to defend herself from the invader. As if she'd be much a challenge in this state.

"Oh, you were still asleep. My apologies." Diana greets. "I tried knocking but you didn't answer."

Akko trips over her words, dealing with the pain in tandem with her own drowsiness. "Oh... Diana." She manages. "Wh...what time is it?" She mumbles, rubbing her head.

"It's 9:00."

Akko blinks several times, working through her haze. Diana merely observes, finding the mess in front of her to be absolutely adorable, though she admires this with the most neutral face she can keep. Her sleepwear is something to behold, that's for certain. With such short shorts Diana can only wonder how the girl doesn't freeze to death at night. 

"Nine...o'clock..." She finally breathes. "Am I missing something?"

"You offered to assist me in locating some documents. However, if you require more sl--"

"NO I'LL HELP!" Akko near screams, shooting up out of bed. As soon as she's upright, she immediately clutches onto the back of the desk chair. "Hnng, too fast..." She groans. 

"I'd really prefer it if you finished your sleep cycle before diving into--"

"NO! No no no! I'm good! Totally good. I'm gonna.. find that thing!" She claims, flicking her wrist. "I just gotta... get clothes. Yes. Clothes." Akko wobbles over to the wardrobe, swinging it open and grabbing a random set of clothes. Since its break, the students don't have to wear their uniforms, and yet that's what Akko ends up grabbing.

Before Diana can even offer a response, Akko is already stripping, throwing her shirt onto the floor. 

And Diana doesn't look away. Mostly because, at first, it doesn't immediately strike her as improper. She's seen her roommates change, but this is Akko. In several seconds, Diana wonders if it would be weird to look away or just act normal? Before she can arrive at an answer, she turns away, the images of Akko's bare chest burned into her mind. She brings a hand up to her lips, biting down on a single finger in an attempt to reprimand herself for her moment of lechery. It's too early in the morning to be this flustered already.

_This isn't weird. This isn't weird. This isn't weird. We're just friends..._

_Oh Nines please forgive me..._

"Aww man, if it's 9:00 that means I missed breakfast..." Akko groans. 

Diana takes a deep breath, looking to her own feet. _Just be normal._

She soon hears rummaging of some kind, like through plastic wrappers. Is it safe to look? 

"Fortunately my family sent me rations." She mutters, still disappointed.

Diana finally brings herself to turn around. In Akko's arms, she has a bag of... something. The package label is in Japanese. It must be chips of some kind.

Akko's uniform is so sloppily put together it takes Diana every ounce of willpower not to say something.

"Will you really be okay having something so... insufficient for breakfast? I'm sure if we head to the cafeteria now, the staff would have leftovers of some kind..."

Akko freezes for a moment, considering the suggestion. 

"NO! I'll be fine! We have work to do!" She concludes, giving Diana her signature look of determination. It's charming, considering she hasn't been briefed on the subject matter for which they will be looking into. That's just Akko, willing to help anyone without a second thought. 

"Well, if you say so." She submits. It's hard to keep up with this girl sometimes.

Diana continues observing the girl in silence. Her bedhead is adorable... she especially enjoys the patch of hair in the back where her ponytail usually is, which right now is just messy tuft that sticks out slightly. Akko sits back down on the bed, shoving her uniform socks on before cramming her feet into some shoes. She lets out a yawn, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She really isn't a morning person, that much is obvious. Did she even sleep last night? The bags under her eyes say no. 

"Okay... let's do this!" She snaps, bolting back up. Diana smiles, appreciative of the girl's enthusiasm. 

Without thinking, she steps forward and takes hold of Akko's uniform ribbon, weaving it through her fingers and adjusting it properly so that it is more symmetrical. 

Akko watches silently, mostly because being this close to Diana is enough to make her short circuit. She glances up, meeting Diana's eyes for a brief second before quickly looking away. How is she going to survive today like this? To be alone with someone who makes her act more of an idiot than usual.

"Sorry, it's a habit, I guess." Diana explains. 

"Uh, it.. it's cool. Thanks, Diana!" She manages, no longer able to hold back a slight blush. She makes a mental note to wear her uniform messy more often.

>>>>>

The walk to the storage rooms was thankfully uninterrupted. Occasionally, Diana would slow down around corners to make sure the coast was clear. Akko was rightfully curious about Diana's behavior, wondering why they had to almost sneak around for this when it was the professors who asked for help in the first place. Wouldn't Diana have permission to just walk in?

Having finally descended several floors, they reach a corridor that stretches onward, endlessly into pitch black. Akko expresses her unease, laughing nervously. 

"We have to go... through here?" She asks, glancing at Diana nervously.

Diana raises her wand, a faint glow emitting from it. "Yes. Unfortunately, we will have to leave the torches alone. I'd rather not alert anyone of our presence here."

"But aren't you allowed to be here? You have a key." Akko points out.

"...That is debatable. I have the key yes. And I obtained it from Holbrooke. However, I may have... neglected to return it to her after borrowing it."

Akko gasps, raising a hand to her mouth. "Wow Diana, who knew you could be such a delinquent?" She teases, donning a small grin. 

"I suppose I'll have to entrust yet another one of my secrets to you. I hope you'll keep it between us." She returns with a coy smile.

They continue forwards, Akko trying her best to play it cool. She has just the slightest fear of the dark, but she can't embarrass herself in front of Diana. The corridor is lined with more doors, each with what appears to be years numbered on them. They pass the 2000's, 1900's, 1800's and so on. The school has been around for nearly 2000 years, so the archives Diana is looking for must be towards the very end of this passage. The last time she was here, she only had a use for documents from the 1700's. She never took the time to thoroughly explore the rest.

Reaching the 400's, Diana produces her key, which holds it's own delicate glow. With a soft click, the door is unlocked. It takes a bit of her strength to wrestle the door open, it must have been quite some time since anyone's been down here. It creaks loudly, and some cobwebs break free from the doorframe. 

Akko lets out a noise of disgust. "I hope there aren't any big spiders down here..." She groans. Diana says nothing, increasing the brightness of her wand to look in further. 

The room is much more massive than she was anticipating. The wand's lumination doesn't even reach the back. She steels herself. _Don't be discouraged. You haven't even started yet._

She exhales, taking Akko by the wrist and gently guiding her into the room. She closes the door behind them. 

Akko's attention rests solely on the grip on her wrist. It's almost as good as holding hands. She tries to keep herself from smiling.

"Luxe Facies." Diana murmurs, and within seconds, the torches come alive, unleashing a warm radiance onto the room. 

"Oh wow..." Akko breathes. "That's... that's a lot of books."

And that's certainly a huge understatement. The room is a massive cavern, crudely constructed out of old brick. It is filled with row upon row of towering bookshelves, each containing varieties of tomes, boxes, and artifacts. There are several tables, overflowing with the same assortment of items. Everything is blanketed in a thick layer of dust. She's unsure of where to start. Holbrooke was right, aside from the room itself being labeled for the 5th century, this place lacks any sort of index or organization. To put it bluntly, this is going to suck.

The ceiling is vaulted, and along them run large black pipes that must be an extension of the boiler room. This room is abnormally warm, and Diana sheds her winter cloak not long after entering. Akko follows suit, and they begrudgingly hang them over the backs of some musty chairs. 

The two of them meander around, getting a feel for everything and taking brief observations on whats what. With so many shelves, and how tall they are, it's going to be a bear going through all of them. Fortunately, there are ladders, but Diana berates herself for not remembering to bring her broom. 

Her concentration is broken, as Akko sneezes for the 6th time since they came in here. The dust must be irritating her. 

"Sorry sorry." She whines. "I have allergies..." She returns to her cloak, rummaging through the pockets and producing a small handkerchief. She elects to hold it up to her nose and mouth to help fight against breathing in all the dust. Diana sheds her momentary guilt. If Akko wants to leave, she's more than welcome to.

"So uh..." Akko starts sheepishly. "Where should we start..."

"That's a good question." Diana sighs. She looks around some more, Akko following behind. Maybe they should have asked for more people to help out. But Diana didn't want to bother explaining the situation to other students. As far as she's concerned, this matter needs to reach as few people as possible. If the school rumor mill caught wind of the haunted ruins, she can only imagine the result. Students would probably dare each other to go out there as a challenge of senseless courage-- that can't happen. 

"Oh, before I forget." Diana halts, procuring a small note card from her pocket, handing it to Akko. The girl accepts it with her free hand, squinting down at it. 

"What's this?" Akko questions. The card only contains several words and numbers that all together, don't form a particularly cohesive sentence.

"They are just important words and phrases you should keep a lookout for. If you find _anything_ with these words on them, then please set them off to the side."

Akko looks back down to the note card. The first word is something she can't even imagine how to pronounce. "...What's this one..?"

Diana leans in, looking to the word Akko is pointing at. "Níðhöggr."

"N..nnneed-hog?" She echoes. "What is it?"

Diana withholds another sigh. It's her own fault for not briefing Akko on the subject. 

"Níðhöggr. To put it simply, it is said that Níðhöggr is a dragon who resides in a special area of the Astral Realm known as Helheim. It is essentially what others might call hell. It is also said that the roots of Yggdrasil reach far into Helheim, where Níðhöggr is trapped by them. He chews at the roots in an attempt to destroy it and free himself. I myself have no understanding of why the ruins behind the school are named for this creature, but that's hopefully what we are going to find out."

"Ruins?" Akko questions further, and Diana remembers that she even forgot to tell Akko about the ruins, as well. How could she have forgotten something so essential? 

"...Pardon my lapse in mindfulness..." She explains. "The ruins I'm talking about, the ones in the restricted part of the woods behind the school, is the reason for my meeting with the professors. It would appear that there is an unexplainable boon of magical energy being unleashed there, and they are worried that because of the revival of Yggdrasil, these ruins may have awakened a... questionable power. As to what power, I am uncertain..." 

Diana turns her gaze onto the shelf next to them, which houses many unmarked boxes of papers. "Back when the school was first founded, there was a special unit of witches who were assigned to watching over Níðhöggr ruins. They cast many spells and enchantments periodically to keep the ruins from becoming too saturated with dark energy. However, as with Yggdrasil's power weakening over time, so too did the ruins, and so the unit was disbanded, seeing as how their jobs were no longer necessary. I'm sure the school's decreasing budget, even back then, was a major factor in that decision. Not to mention that by then, the school was on the verge of closing due to the witch trials."

Akko only nods throughout the explanation, amazed that Diana can so eloquently explain the matter. She has so many more questions, but something in Akko tells her not to waste time asking them. She can ask later, after they've found what Diana is looking for. 

"Alright! So I just need to find anything with these words on them? Then what are these markings?" 

"Ah... I figured that since we are dealing with documents from the 400's... the script might not be in common English, and perhaps written in ancient Anglo-Saxon runes. So I translated the terms into the rune symbols from that time. I know it will require a bit of memorization on your part... I apologize if this is becoming too complicated for you." 

"No way! I got this!" Akko affirms. "I actually passed my Ancient Runes Class with a solid B+!" She beams, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up. Diana can't resist smiling. 

"Excellent. Then this shouldn't be too difficult." Diana affirms. "I only hope we can finish before your date with O'Neill."

Akko blanks for a moment, and then suddenly ignites with a marked realization. "Oh, crap... I completely forgot about that." 

"We should get started if you hope to make it in time." She concedes.

"Y-yeah!" Akko agrees. "Where do you want me?" She asks, dramatically standing at attention like a soldier. Diana giggles softly, finding her as captivating as ever.

"Right... well, since the room is essentially filled with two rows of shelves, with a narrow walkway dividing them, it would probably be most efficient to just pick a side of the room and stick to it..." 

Akko almost loses her resolve. That is...so much... But she sharpens back up. She has to do this. She wants to be useful to Diana, after all. 

"Sir yes sir!" Akko bellows. Diana rolls her eyes playfully, and before another word, Akko is scampering off to the other side of the room, viciously scanning over her notecard.

Diana steadies herself, evaluating the shelves in front of her. It'd probably be best to start from the top and work her way down. Though, looking up, the thought of covering just one series of shelves alone is daunting. These bookshelves are old, who knows how sturdy they are. And they easily measure in at four, maybe even five times Diana's height. 

She grabs a nearby ladder. It's on wheels... how reassuring. Starting from one side of the shelf, she carefully ascends the ladder, coming to a stop once she's reached the top. The amount of dust is offputting, but she gets right to work, reaching for the first box. There's no lid, and the papers inside are remarkably in good condition. She's astounded that they haven't disintegrated yet. Perhaps the documents are enchanted with some kind of preservation magic. As she suspected, the paper is scribed with runes. Hopefully, her translations were accurate. 

This document, in particular, appears to be the equivalent of a library book ledger. It shows names, check-out and check-in dates. How absolutely helpful. She checks the rest of the box to make sure the rest are just ledgers before moving to the next box, which surprisingly is just filled with more ledgers. She sighs heavily, kicking up the dust on the shelf. 

_This is gonna take a while..._

Akko, on the other hand, starting from the top on her end, discovers documents that entail hiring the fae as janitorial staff. The boxes contain resumes, names, considerations and the like. She quickly breezes through these, only really scoping for the words Diana told her about. Occasionally, she glances towards Diana, who is absolutely focused on the materials in front of her. She doesn't even seem intimidated by the amount of work that lies ahead, working as if this were a typical school exam. 

Being closer to the ceiling, and therefore closer to the heating pipes, Akko is quick to start sweating. This is awful. She wipes the perspiration from her brow, using her handkerchief. Without a second thought, she sheds her school vest, letting it drop several meters to the ground. She also undoes her ribbon and top buttons. What a waste for Diana to bother with it earlier. 

She returns to the boxes, using her wand to illuminate the papers inside. These aren't resumes, but instead are shipment details for whatever the school receives and on what days. 

Being as impatient as she is, Akko groans, out loud. "You've gotta be kidding meeeeee." She shoves the papers back into the box, angrily moving to the next one. 

Hearing the distress from her partner, Diana looks up from her own reading, which she discovered to be timecards for professors, and glances at the other witch. She's already frustrated, it seems. 

And pulling off whatever look that is _very well_. Akko looks good with just her school blouse. Sleeves rolled up, top unbuttoned. How utterly distracting...

But Diana sees the reason for it. It's hotter up here than on the floor, so she does the same. She has to remain comfortable if she's going to be in this for the long haul.

The first shelf finished, and nothing even remotely relatable to show for it. Not surprising, though. She drops down on the ladder a few feet, starting on the next row. 

>>>>>

Diana, after having gone through four damn bookcases, front to back, was on the verge of screaming. They've been at this for about two and a half hours now, rarely exchanging words. On occasion, Akko would have to come to Diana, asking if something she found were relevant, which more times than not, wasn't. So far, the only items they found that were anywhere near what they were looking for was one box, which held a VERY old map of the woods, which included a detailed illustration of the ritual site, and an old tome that seemed to contain information on Black Magic. 

Things were not panning out as Diana had hoped. This room is hot, the both of them are sweating and uncomfortable, and the dust they've been kicking up was only serving to irritate both of their sinuses. Diana looks forward to a very long, very cold shower when she's finished here. Akko's sneezing seems to have died down, though, so there's one good thing. 

She decides it's time for a break. At least long enough to go get some water. 

Diana sets foot on the floor for the first time since she got on it, massaging her knees. Who knew that standing on a ladder cause so much strain? She looks around for Akko, who is only one row of shelves behind her. It's not a competition-- as long as Akko is focused and attentive. She is, after all, the one who found the map. 

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she gathers her discarded vest from the floor and sets it with her cloak before joining up with Akko. She's halfway up the ladder, tiredly looking over a stack of papers. 

"Akko."

The girl jumps slightly, almost losing her footing. "Y-yes?!" She looks down, seeing Diana in all her glory. Sweaty, disheveled, exhausted, pouty. Beautiful... 

"When you're finished with that row, let's go get some water. It won't do us any good if we're dehydrated." She explains, no longer bothering with her usual composed tone. She sounds weary. 

"Hell yes." Akko sounds relieved, and suddenly Diana feels like the equivalent of a pet owner who forgot to fill the water dish. 

"You should have said something if you were thirsty." 

Akko laughs, rubbing the back of her neck. "I didn't wanna ruin the workflow!"

"Ah, well... I'll go wait near the table and read over what we've found. When you're done, mark your place with the note card I gave you and--"

Just then, Diana hears the lock on the door at the front of the room being tampered with, and without thinking, she flips out her wand. 

"Flamma Impressam Exstingueret." She murmurs. The torches in the room are put out, and Akko lets out a noise of panic. 

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Akko half-yells. 

"Someone's here. We need to hide." Diana hisses. Akko doesn't bother questioning it, starting to climb down the ladder. 

But since it's dark and she's somewhat panicking, she loses her footing and crashes onto the brick floor. Diana can hardly see, using the lowest possible light from her wand. But she can just make out Akko's form, and so she reaches down, yanking the girl up by the scruff of her shirt. 

"H-hey! Be gentle!" 

Diana groans, snatching Akko by the wrist. "Akko. Come on." 

She sets off towards the western wall, leaning against it and crouching. The door creaks, and there are footsteps entering. Sure, she could have Akko hide and Diana could just address whoever it is by herself. Surely she could get out of trouble by simply being Diana Cavendish, but that option flew right out the window when she decided to extinguish the lights and hide. Whoever it is was likey alerted to their being here by the light escaping from under the door. She peers through the darkness, locating a door just to her left. She's willing to take her chances and hide in there. 

She tugs Akko along, crouched down as the torches come back on. Luckily, the bookshelves provide excellent cover. 

They reach the door. She glances back at Akko, silently conveying her plan to hide in here, to which she receives a timid nod.

Diana, as quietly as possible, opens the door. It's hinges squeal at first, having broken likely centuries of settling. Diana winces, hoping and praying it didn't alert whoever came in. She halts her movements, listening for any kind of alert. 

Nothing.

So she continues, quickly forcing the door open. In several swift movements, all of which are a blur to her passenger, she shoves Akko inside before joining her. 

It would appear to be a very, VERY cramped broom closet. Seriously, the amount of space in here is pitiful. It would appear that, over the years, this closet was used to store whatever boxes and other miscellaneous items there was no room for on the shelves. To be frank, there's hardly enough room for the both of them. She squeezes her way passed Akko, reaching around her and closing the door. 

_Well... this is... cozy._ Diana tells herself. It's dark, thank the nines. Otherwise, her embarrassment would be painfully obvious by the redness creeping onto her face. She's so close to Akko, closer than she'd ever dream of being through her usual interactions. 

Akko backs up against the door, and still, it's not enough. Her face is inches from Diana's neck, their bodies occasionally grazing against the other in an effort to find a comfortable position.

Diana does her best to be respectful, keeping her hands to her sides. Akko does the same, only firmly planting her palms against the door behind her. This truly is a nightmare.

Akko, being a wreck in her position, refuses to breathe unless absolutely necessary. Diana is centimeters away, and so many inappropriate thoughts flood her consciousness. Like how easy it would be to kiss her. 

_NO NO NO._ She screams internally. _We're in danger of being caught right now! Now is not the time to be gross! Distract yourself!_

Diana is in no better shape, her fingers gripping onto her own skirt, resisting the suffocating temptation to touch the girl before her. 

_Just friends. Just friends. JUST FRIENDS._ Diana reminds herself, but to no avail.

There's no telling how long they'll have to hide. Diana didn't have a chance to look to see who in their right mind would be here. Regardless, this is not ideal. 

Though, the door behind Akko is archaic, noted by the crude wood used to make it, there are cracks and crevices throughout. Perhaps, if Diana could just lean in a bit closer, she could peek through to take a look. 

Right, lean in a bit closer to Akko. Not a huge deal at all... 

She bites her lip, contemplating if it's really worth the effort. It's not like knowing who is out there would speed things up. However... it can't be a coincidence that someone would access these archives on the same day as Diana. The timing is just too great. 

Her train of thought is derailed, her focus being pulled away by a sudden... odd sensation.

It's Akko, she suddenly exhales, letting out a soft moan against Diana's neck. 

This isn't good.

The sensation alone makes the hair on the back of Diana's neck stand on end, and sends shivers down her spine. It's... so electrifying. Before she can gather herself, she replies with her own delicate moan. 

Akko can feel her own heart jumping around inside her ribcage, like a beast possessed to escape its prison. Did Diana just... _moan_? 

_Is she... getting turned on?_

Akko doesn't have time to dwell, for now, her nose is tingling from all the dust in here. _Shit..._

"Dia...I think I'm gonna sneeze.,." Akko whispers, her voice trembling. Diana snaps from her aroused stupor. 

"Don't you dare." She hisses. Forget that Akko would be alerting to whoever came in, but Diana really doesn't do well with germs, and with their current... compromising position, she's within Akko's line of fire with no hopes of escape. Without giving it another thought, Diana clamps her hand over Akko's mouth. 

The gesture is enough to quell Akko's urge to sneeze. Excellent. 

"...Hold still." Diana breathes, leaning in closer to Akko. The girl complies. As if she had a choice, to begin with.

Diana peers into one of the cracks in the door, inadvertently pressing herself against Akko. It takes every ounce of willpower not to lose herself in the moment.

Through the gap, Diana sees nothing, at first. Just the tables at the front of the room, which she now realizes that Akko and Diana's excess clothes are still lying on the back of the chairs. 

_"Dammit..."_ Diana whispers. Akko flinches, wondering whats going on.

There's nothing within her limited field of vision, but she can hear footsteps. Someone is definitely here. She backs away from the crevice, for now, wanting to give herself, as well as Akko, some time to settle down.

Diana doesn't have much room to back away, being met with stacks of boxes behind her. If it weren't so dark in here, she'd be using the opportunity to see how Akko is handling the situation. She can only assume that the other is just as distraught as she is-- for in the moment of peering through the door, Diana could feel Akko's crazed heartbeat.

"D...did you see anything?" Stammers Akko. This is _way_ too much.

"..No." 

Akko sighs into Diana's neck once again, giving the blonde and even harder time.

"We're gonna die in here." She groans. 

Diana rolls her eyes, leaning forward again to take another look. "Don't be so dramatic." 

Finally, Diana is able to catch a glimpse of the surprise guest. She could recognize that firey red hair anywhere.

"It's Professor Ursula." She whispers. Akko almost loses it, but a firm grip on her shoulder from Diana is enough to remind her to stay quiet. "I wonder what she could be looking for?" 

"We don't really have to hide from her, do we?" 

Diana gives thought to this. It's true that Professor Ursula is much more lenient on student violations, more likely than not to lean in their favor. Perhaps she too is researching the ruins?

"I suppose not..." She concedes. Plus, if she has to stay trapped in this closet with Akko, she's likely to have an aneurysm. 

Diana pushes the door back open, which in turn, causes Akko to stumble backward. 

With quick reflexes, Diana is able to catch her before she falls, wrapping one arm around Akko's back.

Akko peers up at her friend, wide-eyed and dumbstruck. It's literally a picturesque, romantic dip. She freezes immediately, her brain misfiring repeatedly while it tries to catch up. They share an understandably tense moment. 

For a hot second, Diana can envision herself leaning down to capture a kiss. I would only make sense. Or wait, no it wouldn't. Because they're friends.

The blonde frees herself from her overzealous imagination, yanking Akko back up into a standing position. "Apologies."

A sharp gasp grabs both of their attention. They turn to see Ursula, looking startled. 

"Wh- what are you two doing down here?!" She asks, her voice quaking. Why is she so surprised? She had to have known someone was in here.

Akko is about to respond but is overcome by a chain of aggressive sneezing. Ursula watches the girl with marked concern.

Diana clears her throat, trying to conjure her usual placid demeanor. "We are here to look for documents related to Níðhöggr ruins." 

Ursula blinks several times, connecting the dots. "Oh, you knew about that?"

"I accompanied some of the Professors last night to go investigate the apparent influx of magical energy coming from it. I'm sure Lukic is there already, doing field research..." Diana explains. "I was hoping to find reports or logbooks kept on the ruins from the time when Luna Nova was first established."

"Oh! I see. Well, that's going to be quite the chore. This place lacks any kind of organization." She laughs nervously, which Diana immediately hones in on. Akko looks around on the floor, wondering where her handkerchief went to.

"May I ask what _you're_ doing here, Professor?" Diana counters. 

Ursula is clearly on edge, though it's not hard to read her. She's always so overly expressive, much like Akko. The professor presses her index fingers together pensively, her response wrestling with her throat.

"Well, I _am_ Akko's guidance counselor..." She explains. "When Akko didn't show up for tutoring this morning, I went to go find her. But I... happened to see you both sneaking around. So I followed. But when I saw you were coming into the storage rooms, I guess I just assumed it was important?" She finishes with a muddled laugh. "I was just going to go wait in the library but it's been almost three hours." 

Diana's expression becomes bleary. She turns to look at Akko, who stands off to the side, wearing a shameful smile. Diana wouldn't have bothered bringing Akko here if she knew the girl had prior engagements. Especially of an academic nature.

"...I totally forgot." Akko whines, quickly switching to a pitiable frown. "I'm sorry, professor...I just really wanted to help Diana..."

"Oh, it's alright. We're on break, after all!" Ursula laughs. "I suppose we can... try again tomorrow? WIll you be attending the festivities tonight?"

Akko sighs with relief. No harm done. "Ahh, well, I had plans with Amanda tonight..." She admits. "But maybe I can convince her to stay here instead of going to the movies!"

Diana can't help but be pleased with the suggestion. But she highly doubts that O'Neill would give up going into town just so she can stay on campus with a handful of teachers for a traditional ceremony. It's far too tame for someone of her... predilections.

Ursula smiles. "Well, it would certainly liven things up if you were there!"

 _No doubt..._ Diana thinks.

She looks between the two of them. Akko still has that slight spark in her eyes, knowing that she is in the presence of her childhood idol. It's precious...

And yet, Ursula carries a demeanor that speaks of someone who doesn't know how to handle it, despite her years of being in the spotlight. Perhaps over the years of hiding, she's become someone who can't endure being regarded highly or praised. She must know that Akko is still thrilled at the sight of her... but still, it must be difficult to handle. 

However heartwarming the encounter is, Diana yet feels a sense of urgency. She wants to continue with her task. 

"Are you staying on campus for break, too, Chari-- I mean Professor?" Asks Akko, subtly bouncing on her heels. 

"Yes. I will be." Ursula smiles. "Not only will I be here, but Croix will be stopping by for a few days!" 

This announcement is met with a... lukewarm response. 

Diana still harbors resentment for Croix, after everything she had done to Akko only months ago. Then again, Ursula isn't all that innocent, either. It's just easier to forgive Ursula because she owned up to her mistakes and did her best to make up for it by always being there for Akko and encouraging her. Croix, on the other hand, has never expressed any remorse for her actions aside from trying to attone for Ursula 's condition by going on some elaborate, dubious mission for a cure. Nor has she shown gratitude to the students who so bravely threw themselves in harm's way to clean up her mess. 

Not that Diana would want her gratitude to begin with.

"Oh?" Returns Akko. "What for?"

Ursula 's smile weakens. She probably shouldn't have brought it up, knowing that there might be some residual tension concerning her friend. "I guess she just wanted to celebrate Yule with everyone."

"Has she made any progress on finding a cure for the Wagandea Pollen?" Diana asks, unable to mask her apathy.

Ursula lowers her head. That alone sums up her answer. Akko hums gloomily. 

"But, there's no need to get so depressed!" Ursula buzzes, giving Akko a firm squeeze on the shoulder. "It's the holidays!" Akko can only manage an awkward smile to this.

"...Anyways! I won't keep you girls any longer. I think I'll go help prepare for the ceremony tonight." Nice diversion. 

Diana purses her lips, unsure of what she could possibly do to alleviate the hanging tension in the air. Offer a word of compassion? Something inspirational? She doesn't do so well with comforting others, not unless it's for a close friend. And to be honest, Diana still struggles with boundaries concerning Ursula, who like Akko, was once her childhood hero. 

"So we'll see you tonight?" Asks Akko, forcing a more cheerful tone.

Ursula nods with a smile that's just as forced. This whole encounter has been rather disparate. And uncomfortable.

"Alright, well good luck to you both. I'm sure you'll find something!" She spurs, looking between the two students. They all share a nice awkward moment before the Professor leaves the way she came. Once she's out of the room, things become notably less strained. Thank the nines...

She looks to Akko, who is obviously fighting another sneeze.

"Akko, if you'd like to leave, you may. I can handle the rest on my own." That's a lie, of course. It would probably take a day and a half to cover the whole room by herself. 

She ignites back into a determined temperament. "No way! I'm staying!"

"If you insist." Diana simpers, wishing she didn't already feel so exhausted. If the room could be just five degrees cooler it'd be more bearable. "I can't believe you forgot about your appointment with Professor Ursula ."

Akko laughs it off. "It... slipped my mind."

"A-Anyways!" Akko evades. "I'll go get us some water from the cafeteria!" She offers.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Diana says softly, noting the girl's nervous behavior. She retrieves the key from her pocket, holding it out to her friend, who eagerly snags it. 

Akko doesn't say anything else, making a beeline for the door. Is she going to try to catch up with Ursula for a talk? It would probably be easier for them to have a heart to heart without someone as outlying as Diana in their presence. And besides that...

Diana couldn't possibly deny that she needs a few minutes to herself to recuperate from whatever the hell just happened in the closet. So many lewd thoughts surfaced just from being in close quarters with Akko. It's shameful, really. She wishes she had better self-control. Despite all her experience in suppressing emotions, even the most tempestuous events, being around Akko negates all of it. Her tongue breaks, and fire rages beneath her skin. It's hard to even be herself. And yet... she actively seeks out the girl's company, as if the lack of control Diana experiences around Akko is something she secretly yearns for. 

When the door closes behind Akko, the lock magically clicks back into place, and Diana can finally exhale. 

_Control yourself._


	4. Modranicht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol oops

"Whatever it is you're planning, O'Neill, I highly suggest you reconsider." Diana warns, sporting her best glare.

"Tsch." The American huffs, wearing her smug little Cheshire grin as she fills a paper cup with fruit punch. 

"What's Amanda planning?" Akko asks, looking between the two of them. She must have spaced out for a bit.

"Akko, can you please tell your girlfriend that I'm _not_ planning to spike the punch?" 

"My WHAT?!" Akko shrieks. "W-we aren't! She's not my girl... friend!" She vehemently denies, glancing to Diana to see if she's at all disturbed. She looks as unamused as ever.

Diana places a reassuring hand over Akko's shoulder, not taking her eyes off of the redhead. "Then would you care to explain your oversized purse?"

Amanda scowls, clutching the bag in question. "It's not a purse! It's a _satchel_!" 

"Right. Then care you explain your _satchel_? You're the only one in attendance who thought to bring one." She points out, gesturing to everyone in the room. She's not wrong.

"Uh, well, first of all, it was totally last minute that you decided to derail me and Akko's plans to go to the movies!" Amanda argues. "This bag has snacks and stuff in it. I refuse to be a victim of theater price gouging!"

Diana pouts a little. It's a perfectly valid explanation. And she _did_ put a wrench in their plans... 

Little does she know, it's too late for warnings. Amanda already did the deed. It was easy, she did it while Diana was talking with the Professors near the hearth. 

Akko glances between everyone, still caught on the fact that Amanda called Diana her girlfriend. Out loud. Her attention diverts when she feels a small nudge in her side.

It's Constanze. She greets with a small, wave. 

Akko gasps, smiling from ear to ear and immediately picking the girl up for an excited hug while swinging her around. Diana and Amanda cease their feud to take a few steps back, knowing that Akko has a tendency to forget her surroundings in times of excitement.

"I didn't know you would be here for break, too, Constanze!" She shouts, oozing with enthusiasm. The small girl submits to it, being swung around violently like a ragdoll. 

Diana returns to her conversation with Amanda, who has shed her antagonistic grin to be replaced with a warmer, more sincere smile as she watches the others. Diana feels like she wasn't meant to see this expression, as she's never seen Amanda with such guileless before. She clears her throat, trying to get her attention in a less direct manner.

Amanda turns to her, as desired. 

"I apologize for wrongfully accusing you." Though her apology came off colder than she would have liked, Amanda shrugs, slipping back into a grin.

"It's whatever. I wouldn't put it past me to try something like that."

Diana isn't sure if she should be comforted by that response or become more suspicious. Meanwhile, Akko, having finished violating Constanze's personal space, sets her back down, now dizzy from all her spinning. Constanze pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to quell an oncoming headache.

"Okay I'm thirsty." Akko wheezes, propping herself up with her hands on her knees. She shouldn't have done that, given that she had spent all day climbing ladders, lifting boxes, heavy tomes and artifacts. Oh, and dealing with the unresolved romantic tension concerning her supposed friend. It took a lot out of her. She really is _thirsty_.

Akko makes a beeline for the punch bowl, for which Diana makes sure to watch Amanda's expression like a hawk. She seems calm, or rather, bored. The ceremony for Mother's Night doesn't start for while yet. Right now everyone is just socializing amongst themselves. 

The turnout this year is better than last years, that's for sure. It's likely to do with the world's renewed interest in magic due to the revival of Yggdrasil. The school, since then, has received an upsurge of applications for enrollment.

As an act of welcome, this year, the school is allowing the general public to attend this year's Yule festivities. They figured that showing off what they do during holidays would help inspire even more people to apply. The school really is entering a new era.

She looks around the room, seeing that several of the professors are now scattered, entertaining the parents who accompanied their children. Everyone seems to be having a good time, though, for a moment, Diana can feel a creeping sense of loneliness. She thinks of her mother, wishing she could be here...

Akko brings Constanze a paper cup of fruit punch, which the girl receives with the usual stern smile. Amanda begins to sweat, watching the two of them in anticipation. She didn't add that much liquor to the bowl, but it should be enough for a good time. All she has to do is make sure none of the professors want any from this particular bowl. Shouldn't be hard, there are at least 10 bowls scattered around the Great Hall, and their group is kind of out of the way from the crowds. It's risky, but someone’s gotta do something to liven the party.

Akko slams her drink down in a matter of seconds. She squints, smacking her lips together while looking at the empty cup. "Hmm... does this taste kinda weird to you, Constanze?"

The shorter girl immediately throws a look to her teammate, who looks way as if she hadn't been paying attention. Constanze returns to the drink in her own hand, which she'd only taken one sip so far. It doesn't taste right, that's for sure, but it's likely harmless. It's not the first time Amanda has done something like this. 

Constanze shrugs, and Akko helps herself to some more. 

Diana returns to the group, having finally snapped herself from her moment of sadness. She looks between the three of her friends, particularly focusing on Akko, who's staring intently at her beverage. 

"Anyways... is anything fun gonna happen?" Amanda sighs, taking a sip of her drink. 

Diana's lips form a perfectly flat line. 

"This ceremony is not meant to be senselessly entertaining." She explains. "It is a holiday of reflection."

Amanda bites her tongue, swallowing her next snarky comment. "Right, then what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Well..." Diana starts, looking at her watch. "The professors are trying to accommodate the newcomers, right now. But the actual ceremony should start in about 30 minutes."

"Yeah, that's what I'm asking." Amanda reiterates. "What's this ceremony?"

"...Do you pay attention in class..? At all?" Diana questions. 

Constanze shakes her head. Amanda doesn't even give her a response, waiting for Diana to continue.

"When the time comes, you'll find out. Patience is key. Besides, I don't want to ruin the experience with a sub-par explanation." Is all she offers, much to Amanda's disappointment. 

"Yeah right. You probably don't even know what it is." She smirks. Diana doesn't let it get to her. 

Akko, on the other hand, actually wanted to know what the ceremony was. Perhaps Diana noticed this curiosity in her friend, and decided to try explaining anyways.

"I will forego giving a lengthy history lesson..." She begins. "This night is meant to celebrate mothers. The women in our lives who have given us the greatest of gifts. Mothers give us home, hearth, life, warmth... and love. Frigg is the apotheosis mother. Her influence has spanned centuries. So tonight, we will honor Frigg and the twelve handmaidens."

Amanda blinks several times, unsure of how she's supposed to feel about the information. "Right, well... my mom and I don't really _get along_ , so you can count me out for that." 

Akko smiles uncomfortably, shifting around in place. Diana on the other hand, has to sheathe her jealous reprimand. She knows that not all mothers are nurturing, and can, in fact, be the opposite, but Diana would give anything to have her own mother here. To see someone so blatantly put down their mother rubs her the wrong way. On the other hand, she wonders what Amanda's mother has done to beg such resentment. 

"...I apologize that your relationship with your mother is so... contentious." She plies. "But, it doesn't have to be your mother who receives your gratitude. It can be any woman, be it friend or family... anyone who is special to you, qualifies." 

Amanda contemplates this for a moment, looking between the three of her friends. "Hmm, might as well do it for you guys." She says, though nonchalantly. The sentiment, however, is received well enough. "The lot of you have had way more of an impact on my life than my so-called mom..."

Diana notes this. It's as good of a positive comment one could hope for when coming from Amanda.

Just then, Akko quickly inhales her second _punch_ , slamming the empty cup onto a nearby table before immediately lunging at Amanda, entrapping her in a suffocating hug.

"Amanda! That's the sweetest thing you've ever said!" She half-yells, garnering the attention of several people passing by. Amanda trips over her words, losing her cool for a moment.

"Hey, you idiot! Get off! There are people h--!" She grunts, trying desperately to pry Akko away. Constanze takes a few steps back, wary of if Akko will try swinging Amanda around in the same way she did with her. Though maybe the fact that Amanda is holding a drink is enough to prevent it.

"No! You will accept it!" Akko struggles. "You can't just... nggh... say cheesy crap like that and..." She locks herself around Amanda even harder, clamping her fingers together like industrial-grade velcro. "Not expect your friends to be happy!"

Meanwhile, Diana, along the sidelines witnessing Akko hug someone else with such... vigor, brings about a wave of reserved jealousy. She turns away, knowing that she has no reason to be to be jealous of such a simple, friendly gesture. A hug pales in comparison to whatever... physical exchange she experienced in the broom closet earlier. And yet... why is she even bothering comparing the two? 

"Akko I swear to god if you don't--" Amanda starts to growl, but her attention is captured by the obvious change in Diana's demeanor. Amanda ceases her struggle, switching gears and deciding to return the hug with the utmost conceit. Her lips curve into an impish smile, making sure to keep her eyes fixed on Diana.

Constanze watches the commotion unfold, knowing that her unruly teammate is dedicated to getting a reaction, but it doesn't stop her from enjoying the possibility of drama. She takes a seat at a nearby table, making sure to seem like she's not all that attentive to what’s happening. From her pocket, she produces a small gadget that she pretends to fixate on.

The hug lasts much longer than what’s considered normal, and when Akko pulls free, Amanda pounces on the next opportunity.

"Aww, looks like Diana could use a hug, too, Akko." She leers, forcefully spinning Akko around to face the blonde in question. She follows up by giving her a less than subtle shove towards the girl.

Diana sends Amanda a look of contempt. So much for playing nice, tonight. And here she was, hoping for a peaceful holiday. 

"Huh? Diana? You want one too?" Akko presses, wearing an undeniably cute smile. She sticks her arms out, waiting.

From behind her, Amanda can be seen looking completely satisfied with herself. 

"I'm fine." She says coldly, again, more so than she intended. Why is she behaving this way? In reality, Amanda just did her a favor... perhaps it's her smug aura. Like she knows Diana's secret, somehow, and is exploiting it strictly for entertainment. Is Diana really so easy to read? 

Akko's smile does a 180°, and she lowers her arms. "But you look so..."

"Pissy." Amanda fills in. 

Before Diana can object, she's pulled into a hug, for which she has no time to enjoy. 

Because just as she starts to relax into it, they are interrupted by a group of complete strangers. They appear to be the same age. 

"Ohmygosh! Aren't you guys the ones who flew into space and stopped that big missile thing!?"

The four of them stop their antics immediately. Diana, reluctantly pushing Akko away.

"You got that right." Amanda chimes. The others offer the own small confirmations. They aren't new to the situation of being approached by admirers, but it has been some time since the last occurrence. 

"So cool!" One of them oozes. "Because of you guys, my sister and I applied for next semester!" 

"Is this really an all-girl school?" Asks the other one, presumably the girl's sister.

"Yes." Diana answers simply

"Ohhh, that makes sense then!" Comes the third. She's shushed immediately by the two sisters.

"Naomi, oh my god shut up!" They hiss in unison.

"Explains what?" Piques Akko. The girls all make a squealing sound in response.

"Nothing!" The third girl, now known as Naomi chirps, waving her hands in a panic.

"If you guys are wondering if gay activity happens here then it _absolutely_ does." Amanda explains, idly placing a hand on Akko's shoulder. This gesture, although innocent in nature, invokes a cacophony of noise from all three of the girls.

"O'Neill, please. Behave." Diana chimes in, stepping forward so that she eclipses her raucous friend.

"If you three are planning to attend this school, I can answer any questions you have concerning academics and school life. However, if your primary concerns lie within romantic aspirations, then there is nothing we can do for you." She says as politely as possible, which in fact doesn't sound polite at all.

Amanda, from behind Diana, is making... less than appropriate gestures with her hands, balling them into fists and slamming them together repeatedly. Akko notices this, and cups her own hands over Amanda's to stop her, mostly out of concern for the possibility of embarrassing Diana, who remains unaware of all the silent commotion.

The three newcomers look between Diana and her entourage, unsure of who to focus on. Not only that, but it’s hard to believe that these are the same witches who they all watched save the world on live broadcast... They're so... not what they expected.

"Ohhh, you're one of the two who actually destroyed the missile, oh my gosh! You're Donna, right?!" Naomi squeals.

"...It's Diana." She corrects. 

Akko inserts herself next to Diana, pointing to herself abashedly, waiting to be noticed. 

"Oh, aren't you her girlfriend?" One of the sisters asks. "You two are so cute!" She gushes, cheek in palm.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Akko whines, unable to fight off the redness consuming her face.

"Oh, so you two aren't... a thing?" Naomi asks, looking incredulous. 

Akko and Diana both deny the claim; Akko shaking her head viciously, fluttering about obnoxiously while Diana just flatly answers with an unamused 'No'. 

Amanda, hovering from behind, is just grinning ear to ear while nodding aggressively. 

The trio seems... disappointed..? 

"Oh wow..." Says the first sister. "Our school really went wild with the rumors, then." 

"R-rumors?! What rumors?" Akko presses, getting uncomfortably close to the other girls, practically sweating. 

Diana clears her throat rather loudly, dispelling the conversation. "Please remember where we are, ladies. Keep the volume to a minimum and mind your subject matter. We're not here to entertain wild and absurd topics."

"R-right!" Naomi blurts. "Well, I mean. We actually just came over to say hi, and uh... let you know that you all inspired us to study here!"

Amanda huffs. It was just starting to get fun, too. 

"That's very kind of you," Diana responds, forcing a small smile. "We were only doing what was right."

"Aahhh, what are your names, again?" Akko peals. She could have asked that sooner.

"Oh right, we didn't even bother introducing ourselves!" One of the sisters blushes. "I'm Lucille, and this is my half-sister, Clarence. And this is our friend, Naomi." 

Amanda, already bored with the conversation, wedges herself between Akko and Diana, draping each of her arms around the both of their shoulders and using them as a prop. "So what, you guys are gonna be first years, huh?"

"If we get accepted." Lucille frowns. "I heard that there might be a wait list because of all the applications." 

"I'm sure you stand a good chance if you submitted your application before September." Diana concludes. This appears to be good news, as the three of them smile in unison. 

"Right well, if you guys are looking for fun people to hang out with next year, stop by my room any time" Amanda winks, gaining a skeptical look from Diana.

The conversation is interrupted by a rather boisterous announcement, loud enough so that there's a considerable amount of reverberation throughout the room. The groups switch their attention to the front of the room, where professor Finnelan seems to be initiating the ceremony now, using her wand to project her voice. The other professors crowd behind her, most of them covering their ears from how loud she was. 

Diana wrests herself from Amanda's leaning, almost causing the girl to fall over. She quickly adjusts, putting her weight on Akko. 

"It would seem the ceremony is starting." The blonde informs, trying not to seem like someone who just had their eardrums blasted into oblivion. Akko sways a little under the increased weight of Amanda. Her head feels sort of fuzzy, and her limbs harbor the sensation of static. Perhaps she's just tired? Nothing a little more sugary fruit punch won't solve.

>>>>>

As everyone congregates and settles around the hearth, Headmistress Holbrooke drones through greetings and tidbits of information about the school and the Yule Holiday, trying to educate those who are new to it. Diana, Akko, Amanda, and Constanze find a table to themselves, and the three girls from earlier seem to leech onto their group, dragging some chairs over to join them.

While the Headmistress goes on and on, Diana sneaks glances over now and then at Akko, who this whole time has been staring at Diana _exclusively_. The attention isn't necessarily a bad thing... but it's a tad distressing. Diana then looks to Amanda, who's now preying on the Naomi girl, whispering to her and earning the occasional hushed giggle. 

When the opening speech is finished, the professors' gesture towards two separate, neatly arranged piles of branches and sticks on either side of the great hall, explaining that if anyone wishes to take a moment to honor their mother or maternal influences, they may take a branch of oak and cast it into the hearth. 

Then, as an addition, Holbrooke announces that if anyone is interested in receiving guidance from the 12 Handmaidens of Frigg, then they can, as she phrases it, "See our lovely student representative, Miss Cavendish, at the front of the Great Hall." Diana tries her best to maintain a cool image as everyone in the room is directing their gaze onto her. Whispers can be heard amongst the parents and new students as they recognize her from the worldwide broadcast from months before. 

Akko watches Diana closely, observing her slight changes in her disposition. She really is _flawless_. And through her inappropriately long staring, Akko can do nothing to fight off the smile skulking onto her face. The unexplainable warmth in her abdomen mixed with her lightheadedness forms an almost suffocating concoction, one that envelops Akko in a haze of utter content. There's nowhere she'd rather be right now.

"...I thought they weren't a thing?" Naomi whispers. 

Amanda looks over to Diana and Akko, immediately taking notice of Akko's lethargic behavior. She's transfixed on Diana, like a dog waiting to be pet. It must be the special additive to the punch that's making Akko so... well, like _that._

"They actually _totally_ are." Amanda admits. "Well... I mean not yet, but you can to--" She stops mid-sentence, the rest of her words colliding against each other and dying in her throat after being on the receiving end of Diana's glare. _How can she even hear me right now?_

Naomi leans back in her chair, not wanting to be on Diana's shitlist before she even starts attending school. _Something about that girl is truly intimidating..._

Diana wordlessly excuses herself from the table, making her way to her posting. Akko's eyes are sure to follow.

"Wow Akko, you're already out of punch!" Amanda smiles. "Here, let me just get you another one." 

"That's SO nice of you AMANDA." Akko gushes, grinning like an absolute idiot while she continues fixating on Diana. The other group of girls watch in silence, bewildered at the subtext of everyone's interactions. 

"Wait, so... you and Diana ARE a thing?" Lucille presses, leaning over the table. 

Akko looks to the girl, maintaining her blissful, airheaded stare. "No."

"...Why are you smiling?" Clarence adds.

"Because Diana is so... Diana." Akko sighs, returning her gaze to the witch in question. Clarence and Lucille share a look. 

Amanda, eager to fuel her only source of entertainment, slams a full cup of punch down in front of Akko, who graciously accepts it. 

While Akko further intoxicates herself, Amanda plops down in next to her guinea pig, smug as ever. 

"...What is she drinking?" Asks Naomi. It's hard to ignore Akko's... suspiciously drunk behavior. And Amanda's complacent behavior is equally dubious. 

"It's _fruit punch._ " She explains, watching Akko chug down another serving.

>>>>>

Diana takes her place at her designated table, her handmaiden cards neatly stacked in 12 piles surrounding a ceremonial plate. The plate is decorated with an intricate design of Frigg at the center, with her handmaidens around her. Around the plate, small trails of dried marigold lead to each separate stack of cards. Curious guests start forming lines, eager to receive whatever these small notecards have to offer in terms of guidance. She can't help but compare this activity to the cheap parlor tricks of fortune telling, however, at least this has some form of _real_ magic to it. 

How this performance works is utterly simple. Whoever wants a reading places their index finger at the center of the plate. The cards, enchanted with an intricate clairvoyance spell (similar to an astrological reading), will react based on whatever is most lacking in a person's Odic Force, and thus, whichever card is most relevant to their deficit, will present itself. To put it simply, whatever a person is most deprived of in their life, a handmaid card will magically be drawn to them.

Eir suggests health; to focus on self-healing.  
Sága suggests retrospect; to be thankful for those who have helped you.  
Fulla suggests wealth; to be thankful for what you have.  
Gná suggests communication; to make yourself clear and speak truthfully.  
Lofn suggests compassion; to show love to those who need it.  
Syn suggests mindfulness; to protect yourself from those who would harm you.  
Vár suggests oath; to be mindful of your obligations.  
Snotra suggests kindness; to remind you to always extend hospitality to those who need it.  
Gefjon suggests contentedness; reminding you to give and receive freely.  
Sjöfn suggests affection; reminding you not to fear giving and accepting love.  
Hlín suggests safety; to focus on making your home a place of refuge.  
And Vör, suggesting observance, so that you may enter the coming year making good decisions. 

Though she appreciates the intent with these cards, she wishes it were someone else who had to man the table. She'd much rather spend the evening being a voyeur than a custodian. 

As time crawls on, she finds that lots of the girls who venture to the table, unsurprisingly, are hoping for a reading on love, only to be given a much more mundane card that has nothing to do with romance. Occasionally, one will utter something under their breath, like 'what a rip-off'. 

Diana struggles to mask her resentment at this. She hopes that their applications get rejected-- she really doesn't want this explosion of renewed interest in magic to slowly invade and corrupt the core foundations of Luna Nova, or any academy for that matter. Magic used to be reserved for those brought up in magical families, and thus, reserved for people who are well-mannered and respectful to traditions. 

Akko may have been the first of non-magic person allowed into the school, but at least she still had an inkling of passion and respect for it. The girls Diana has seen at this table tonight indicate that they really just want to attend to school out of some sort of fad. Calling the 'Invocation of Frigg's Blessings' a 'rip-off' is absolutely heinous. This school may be 'old fashioned' compared to modern society, but there's a charm to being old-fashioned that will never grow tired.

Time crawls on for nearly 45 minutes. Diana doesn't bother keeping track of which card is received the most-- she's far too preoccupied observing Akko, Amanda, Constanze and the new students from across the room. They carry on, laughing and smiling amongst each other as if they had always been friends. Akko is, as always, the one who stands out the most, with all her animated gestures and friendly charms... even if it's a bit more unrestrained than usual. 

For Diana, it's somewhat... disheartening to watch. Is it easier for everyone to relax when Diana isn't around? It would hardly be surprising... she wouldn't deny that compared to others, she's far more strict and reserved. But still...

As she switches her attention between them and the task before her, she eventually catches sight of Akko, pointing in Diana's direction and saying something to Amanda. 

For some reason, this makes Diana nervous.

She looks back to the stranger before her, waiting for instruction. The person appears to be a middle-aged woman. Her daughter waits by her side, excited to see the display. She must be planning on attending next year, given her age.

Diana clears her throat, gesturing to the plate. "Please rest the index finger of your dominant hand in the middle of the plate, over Frigg's right hand." She instructs. The stranger does so without question. 

"Then raise your other hand forward, slightly to the ceiling, with your palm facing up." The woman follows accordingly, though the look on her face indicates slight embarrassment.

"Good. Now all you need do is to close your eyes, and chant the phrase _'Hail to Frigg’s handmaidens, ladies of great power, may you grant me your favor in the coming year.'_

After the woman successfully repeats after Diana, a few of the stacks resonate, moving slightly as if they are at odds with which to send forward. The daughter is enchanted, even by something so minute. A card finally rises, floating gracefully into the waiting palm. She looks 'shook', as Amanda would put it. Gazing wide-eyed and turning the card over in her hand as if looking for strings of some kind. 

Was it really not enough for her to have watched a bunch of witches launch themselves into space on a broom to do battle with a sentient, angry missile, to believe in magic?

"Eir..?" The woman asks. She reads the inscription, her confusion morphing into a small, gentle smile. The daughter shifts onto the tip of her toes to get a peak. Hopefully, the reading was spot on. Not that Diana has any doubts about her own casting. 

"Self-healing, huh?" She says quietly. "My husband did just passed away a few months ago... Perhaps I have been neglecting myself in my grief..."

Diana offers a sympathetic smile. "Yes, I'm sure that Eir has felt your pain. She will surely bless you with the strength to overcome your sorrow."

The woman opens her mouth to respond, but a loud smack rattles the table, startling them both. Diana darts her eyes to whatever rude individual has the nerve to-- it's Amanda.

"Howdy." Amanda greets, lowering herself to the table and resting her elbows on it. 

Diana resists scowling, regretful that the woman's reading was ruined so abruptly. Not to mention she's a grieving widow.

"Have you no decency left in you?" Diana hisses, straightening out the piles of cards that were jostled in the commotion.

"Never thought I'd see the esteemed Diana Cavendish performing some cheap parlor tricks for normies." She teases, ignoring the weird looks from people behind her in line.

Diana has no energy for another spat with Amanda, so she cuts to the point. "...Are you interested in what the 12 Handmaiden's of Frigg have to offer, _O'Neill._

Amanda prickles with an ingenuine smile. "Sure!" 

Instead of giving Amanda equal treatment like everyone else, she skips the plate instruction and simply slides the Vör card over to her. She looks down at it incredulously.

"...The hell am I supposed to do with this?" 

The blonde bites her tongue. "Vör is the Handmaiden of awareness and skepticism. She suggests you be careful and be sure to make good decisions in the coming year." She explains, putting emphasis on 'good decisions.' "Next." 

Amanda's lips flatten into an unamused simper. "Fat chance of that happening." She steps aside, roughly shoving Akko towards the table. "Hey, how come I don't get a neat 'lil ceremony like the rest of them?"

"I don't need to perform a reading for you." Diana rends tiredly. "It's _very_ obvious that you need to be more thoughtful."

Amanda pouts, looking down at the cards and reading over its brief description. Meanwhile, Akko stands, or rather, tries to remain upright, looking directly at Diana with a tired but unwavering smile.

There's no other way to describe her body language. The poor balance, that glazed over look in her eyes, the redness in her cheeks. She looks like a typical drunk. Which triggers a vicious glare to the Amanda. So she _did_ spike the punch. 

"I was a fool to believe you, earlier." She sighs. "Just look at the state she's in!" Diana censures, doing her best to remain quiet so others don't catch on. She pretends to occupy herself with the cards in front of her to make it look like she's actually going to do a reading. 

Amanda plays dumb. "No idea what you're talking about. She seems just as stupid as usual."

Akko grunts, looking between the two of them. "Hey! I'm... I'm righ'ere you know! I am not d--"

Amanda slams a palm over the brunette's mouth. "She's totally fine. Get over yourself, Cavendish!"

Still mindful of her surroundings, Diana sheathes her admonishments, for now. "Akko. Place the index finger of your dominant hand in the center of the plate, over Frigg's right hand."

Amanda releases her hold over the other girl's mouth, and Akko sways for a bit, returning to her previous state of bliss. Her inebriated smile would be charming if it weren't so... inconvenient.

Akko, without hesitation, slithers her index finger into Diana's palm. It's... sweaty.

The brunette groans. "Oh Dianaaaa, your hands are so soft. But sticky..." 

Diana looks to the hand now occupying her own. "Wrong hand..." She says. And with regret, she corrects Akko by taking her hand and resting her finger on the plate of Frigg. 

"Oh, oops." Akko spills, now transfixed by the drawing on the plate. Diana stifles her blush, continuing with her instruction. 

"Now raise your other hand towards the ceiling, palm flat facing up." 

The brunette blinks slowly, working her way through the instruction. It takes a while, but she gets it.

"...Good enough." Diana muses. "Now, say the phrase _'Hail to Frigg’s handmaidens, ladies of great power, may you grant me your favor in the coming year.'_.

"That's a tall order." Amanda comments. Akko shoots her a glare. 

"I can do it!" She garbles. "Um... Hail to Frigg and her handmaidens..." She starts softly. 

"...ladies of great power, may you grant me favor in the coming year." Diana mouths quietly.

"Yeah, that." Akko replies.

"...You have to say it yourself." Diana adds.

"Oh, right! Ok. Um..."

"Oh my god..." Amanda breathes, already losing patience.

"Hail to Frigg's Handmaidens, ladies of great power, may you grant me your favor in the coming year." Akko finally chants. 

Diana sighs with relief. At least she's coherent enough to get it right.

One stack of cards react immediately, shooting violently into Akko's waiting palm. 

"Ow!" The brunette yelps, almost dropping the card, but she manages to catch it with the other hand. 

Diana is markedly curious, wondering which one she received.

Akko brings the card closer, squinting at the inscription. It's definitely Diana's handwriting, but fancier and harder to read. Especially with English being a second language for her. Amanda leans over her shoulder to get a peek.

It's only three letters but for some reason, her mind keeps misfiring and drawing blanks. 

"Take your time, stupid." Amanda offers, patting her on the back. 

Diana extends her hand. "Allow me." And Akko forfeits the card to her friend.

"This is Gná, the Messenger of Frigg. She alone delivers the word of her mistress over the nine worlds. She suggests being clear and truthful with your words. Not only to others, but to yourself as well, in the coming year." She explains briefly. She notices the slightest mark of red at the tip of the card, believing it to be blood. Upon this observation, she looks to Akko's hand, and sure enough there lies the smallest paper cut. The card must have been too aggressive when it was summoned-- possibly due to Akko not being able to recite the phrase in one go.

"And you're bleeding." Diana adds.

Akko blinks a few times, having been transfixed on Diana for some time. "I am?" She looks down at her hand to confirm. "Oh."

"Way to go." Amanda praises.

Diana hands back Akko's card. "Akko..." She whispers. "You should go back to your room."

The brunette blinks sluggishly, losing herself in the details of Diana's visage. 

"But I wanna stay here with you." She smiles, relaxing onto the table. She pockets her card of Gná, and elects to join hands with Diana, completely ignoring her papercut.

"...We can spend time together tomorrow." Diana offers, only slightly unnerved by the gesture. " But right now, you are not fit to be in public."

I'm...not leaving. I.. h-have somethi..ng... I wanna tell you."

Amanda coos with intrigue at the statement.

Diana raises a brow, curious as to what her inebriated friend could possibly have to say. But right now, the lingering crowds prevent her from pursuing that answer.

"I'm sure that whatever you have to say can wait until tomorrow." Diana concedes. "You should go get some sleep."

"Mmm... will you come with meeeeee?" She moans, tightening her grip on Diana's hand. The blonde responds with unparalleled nervousness. 

"I... I don't think that will be possible... I have to remain here..." she answers sheepishly. 

"Just tell them you're not feeling good." Akko explains.

"I refuse to lie to the professors for such a trivial matter." 

Akko's smile turns sharp and challenging. "But it wouldn't be a lie would it?" She boasts. "You don't look so good. Your face is all red... like you're running a fever..."

Amanda, off to the side, snickers with delight. "Yeah Diana, you're looking pretty ill to me." 

This kind of behavior, Diana would expect from Amanda, but not Akko. It all but proves her suspicions that the punch was tampered with. It's utterly disappointing. 

Diana was hoping she could have a nice, tame evening and share it with her close friends. But, now that Akko is under the influence, that hope is quickly dashed. She can only blame herself. She should have known something like this would happen with such a loose cannon like O'Neill hanging around. Amanda isn't a bad person, and Diana knows this-- but her penchant for breaking rules and stirring the pot, so-to-speak, should have been considered in Diana's decision to invite her. And since their groups have gotten closer, it was only natural that Akko would end up a casualty of Amanda's antics.

Despite this rationale in Diana, she simply can't hold back her seething chagrin.

"Look, I legitimately do not have the time nor the patience for your continuous, blatant disregard for common decency, O'Neill, and I certainly don't want to waste another moment scolding you or taking disciplinary action. _I_ will escort Atsuko to her room, and you will, as discretely as you can manage, dispose of that concoction before it afflicts anyone else." Diana hisses. 

Akko tries denying any abnormality in her behavior, but is quickly shut down with a look from Diana. And if looks could kill, Akko would be passed that point and already cremated.

Amanda gulps, knowing that it would be a death sentence to keep horsing around. The lines behind them grow impatient, some of them giving up and going elsewhere in the hall to find entertainment. 

"A-alright alright, keep your pants on." Amanda huffs. "I'll take care of it." 

"Good." Diana bristles, doing her best to calm down. She looks to her right, where some professors are gathered. Diana doesn't want to exude the appearance of one in need, but given that the situation is what it is, she has no choice. 

Fortunately, Finnelan notices this, and promptly glides over to the star pupil. 

"Is something wrong, Miss Cavendish?" 

>>>>>

"I'm completely _hic_ fine!" Akko whines. Diana's grip on her hand is tighter than she'd like, but it's still satisfying... even if she's being practically dragged. 

Diana doesn't offer a response of any kind, only leading Akko through the grounds back to the dorms. The chatter from the Great Hall gradually dissipates, being replaced by the sounds of a light frost cracking beneath their feet. Akko wrestles with her guilt. Diana seems... off. Is she disappointed that Akko consumed Amanda's _concoction_? Or is she just overwhelmed with all her responsibilities? Maybe it's something else, like her family. Is Daryl up to something? Did the professors give her another project? Gosh, the possibilities are endless and Akko is pretty much hurting herself trying to think of them. 

She can't keep up this pace, her legs feel like jello, wobbly and formless. And the world around her feels so...unstable. But with the blessing of Gná in her pocket, her resolve is unwavered. 

_"She suggests being clear and truthful with your words. Not only to others, but to yourself as well."_

Diana's... or Gná's words echo in her mind. _Be truthful._ Does that mean now is the time to let Diana know? To let her know that she has feelings for her? Or did it mean something more obscure than that?

 _No._ Akko tells herself. _I have to do it now. Who knows when the next time is that I'll have the confidence to do it again?!_ She has enough common sense left in her to know that it's mostly to do with Amanda's interference, but it doesn't matter! 

She looks to the back of Diana's head, her golden and tea green hair bobbing with her movements. Akko's eyes trail down to their connected hands. Those hands that helped her many times before. The same hands that joined hers in defeating the missile. And the hands she simply loves holding. She loves Diana. It's real. This is real...

_If I can fight a damn missile, then surely I can just tell Diana the truth! Right?!_

"H-hey. Diana?" Akko mutters. 

"Yes?" She replies, though crudely.

Akko swallows hard, trying to summon the right words. "C-can we slow down. I'm getting dizzy..." That's not at all what she wanted to say, but it at least gets Diana to slacken her pace a little. Excellent. Now she has more time to figure out her confession. 

_Okay... all I have to do is say 'I like you!' Just make it short and simple, Kagari, don't get wordy!_

She musters up whatever motor skills she has left, maneuvering her fingers to intertwine with Diana's, and she quickens her pace to get closer to the blonde. 

Scratch the idea that she would have more time to think this through, they're already rounding the corner to the Red Team's room! _Dammit!_

"W-wait a minute!" Akko blurts. 

Diana stops immediately, causing Akko to collide into her back. 

"Nnngghh... ow." Akko groans, rubbing her nose.

Diana turns around, giving Akko a look that rattles her bones. She looks as cold as the day they met. The same look that she received when Diana saw her as nothing more than a nuisance. This isn't a good start. 

"What is it?" Diana simmers, trying her best to hide her frustration. She really wishes she could enjoy the act of holding hands like this, but her stubborn frustration won't allow it.

Ignoring the pain in her face, Akko presses on. "Uh, I wanted to talk to you ahhh...about something."

Diana exhales slowly, attempting to quell her emotions. Usually, it's so easy to mask her feelings, but being around Akko as she is right now, the capacity for patience seems to crumble. Is it some kind of weakness? A demon meant to torture her? 

Finally, the brunette gathers herself. "A-are you okay, Diana?"

What a loaded question, that is. Diana's discipline tells her to lie and say everything is okay, but her core screams forth to be honest. Her response ends up being a swill of both. 

"Akko..." She exhales. "What am I going to do with you..."

Akko tilts her head, not really understanding the question, but also too glazed to discern. She shakes her head, getting back on track. "I have to tell you something!" She claims again and with more conviction. 

"And this can't wait until tomorrow?" Diana queues; her skepticism refuses to relinquish control. She knows that whatever confession is building in Akko is only due to Amanda's liquid tampering, and the way its being set up is strongly indicitave of romance. Is this cruel punishment? Some kind of karmic payback? This couldn't possibly be of a romantic admission. After all, Diana has done her best to carry the demeanor of one beyond reach. She's too uptight. Too emotionally barren. _Too boring_. Akko can't conceivably have a romantic fiber in her body directed towards someone like Diana. No way. Impossible.

"No, it can't!" She argues. Akko grabs Diana's other hand, now having both in captivity. "This is ... _hic_ important!' 

Another sigh escapes Diana's lips. This girl is incorrigible.

"...What is it, then?" She asks, trying to bare a disinterested tone. Her cerulean eyes rest upon Akko. She seems serious, Diana admits. However, the fact that she is all juiced up takes away from it. 

"Well I..." Akko falters. "You know... you’re like... really important. To me..." 

Diana fights back her own desires. _Don't fall for it._ She tells herself. _She doesn't mean any of this. If she needed liquid luck to do this, then it isn't real._

The blonde avoids eye contact, finding herself compromised and embarrassed at this preface.

Akko, although intimidated by the silence, presses on. "I... I know that we don't have a lot in common... aside from y'know... liking Chariot and stopping that scary missile..." 

Diana has many responses to this. To Diana, Akko is much more than just a comrade. Their relationship was solidified the moment Akko showed up to the Cavendish estate, stopping at nothing to not only bring her back to school, but to reinvigorate her resolve in completing the ceremony-- even if the odds were against Diana. She truly is selfless...

"But I..." Akko starts, only to be cut off.

"Akko." Diana halts. Every inch of her being is telling her to let Akko finish, but another part of her is... afraid. She simply can't handle this. She has her suspicions of what will come from Akko's mouth, and the prospect of it is frightening, to say the least. She can't do this. She can't allow it. 

"Whatever you are about to say..." She starts. "It's not true."

Akko is taken aback by this. Was she too obvious in her approach? "Wh.. what?"

Diana inhales, straining to remain neutral to the contrary. "Whatever you have to say now..." She begins. "It's not real. This is simply... a trick. A trick brought on by O'Neill's meddling. You're not in your right mind, currently."

"Bu.. but that's not true! Diana I--" 

_"Atsuko."_ Diana rebukes. "...Don't."

They both remain quiet for a moment; each trying to come up with a resolve, an answer, something... 

A cold breeze blows through the corridor. Akko's determination vanishes in an instant. In her inebriated mind, this is a declaration. A rejection. Before her mind or mouth can respond, her legs move. It doesn't matter where; she just runs. Away from Diana. Away from her stupid notions. Away from what she was about to confess. Away. Her footsteps echo as she gets further out, dissolving into weak echoes until there's only silence. 

Diana isn't sure about whether or not she should pursue. After all, what good would it do? What good would it be to admit that she, Diana Cavendish, a descendant of a prestigious witch lineage, likes Atsuko Kagari, a witch of little reputation aside from being the one to unleash the Grand Triskelion, in return.

 _Absolutely nothing._ The world may be in a better place now, with gay marriage being legal and all, but in a traditional household like Diana's, a homosexual tryst would be asking for trouble. And without a prestigious marriage to an equally prestigious suitor, the Cavendish household would crumble before her very eyes. 

Is she truly placing her family name in a higher priority than Akko? Or is she just afraid to let herself do what she wants. Her whole life up until now has been spent doing what is in the best interest of the Cavendish name. Not entirely out of pressures from everyone else, but out of a true sense of pride for her lineage. 

Unfortunately, the bubble of aristocratic society hasn't quite caught up with modern ideals. Forget marriage-- even the slightest indication of a same-sex relationship would spread like wildfire throughout social networking. 

And to be honest... Diana isn't sure she's ready to... as they say... 'come out.

She is torn. As it stands now, to entertain the notion that she likes Akko would be pointless. It couldn't go anywhere beyond a simple school infatuation. After she graduates, Diana has obligations. And those obligations do not, no... cannot include a romance with another woman. 

_It's better this way._ Diana tells herself.

"It's better this way..."


	5. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank Sailor Portia for giving me the motivation to uncancel this fic. Enjoy the gay.  
> P.S. Fuck Salnar lol

"Missing?" Diana echoes. "You mean...?"

Professor Finnelan nods slowly. "We received word from their families that they both failed to return home." She explains. "I thought I might venture to see if you could account for them... but to hear that you, too, are unaware of their whereabouts... well... it's concerning." 

Diana swallows hard, looking to the research materials in front of her for a moment. Both Hannah and Barbara left campus, but didn't make it home. Where could they have gone?

"It is unlike them... no... they would not pull a stunt like this." Diana explains, trying to keep calm.

"Did either of them seem like they were... off, somehow? Behaving strangely?"

"Not at all." Diana concedes. "They seemed normal."

"Hmm." Finnelan frowns, crossing her arms. "Well... their parents both wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter. Since you don't know where they are, they've informed us of their intent to file a missing persons report with the authorities." 

"I see..." Diana relents. Her mind replaying the events of Friday. Absolutely nothing indicated there was something wrong. They said their goodbyes and said they'd be back for the final night of Yule. So odd... 

Finnelan is at a loss for what to say-- she doesn't do well with consoling students, but of course, this is Diana, the studious prodigy, and star of Luna Nova. The professor can't help but have a soft spot for the girl. However she may feel, she has to remain at a distance. "I'm sure they will turn up eventually. There must be some logical explanation for it. This year's winter has been rather tumultuous after all." She offers, but Diana seems unmoved, only giving a small nod in acknowledgment. 

"We will keep you informed of any developments." Finnelan closes. She lingers for a moment before taking her leave.

 _This is troubling..._ Diana sighs, her mind now racked with the possibilities for where her friends could have disappeared to. Perhaps its just a delay somewhere. Maybe a snowstorm impeded their journey somehow. 

_Speculation on the matter will do nothing..._

She has half a mind to go search for them herself. However, given the weather conditions at the moment, it would only do more harm than good. She herself could be caught up in something, and that would only create more work for others. This isn't like that night she went looking for Akko. Besides, who knows how far they made it between here and their homes. The search area is too great for a search party. 

No... for now, Diana has to do what she does worst. Be patient and wait.

But at least she has a distraction. Her research. 

The doors to the library close with a loud, echoing click. The room is dark, save for her lantern light. No moonlight tonight. Only thick clouds and a steady cascade of snow.

Putting away her worries, she returns to the work before her. 

>>>>>

Diana pours through sheet after sheet of the paper, sitting in the empty campus library surrounded by piles of materials that she and Akko collected from the archives. She is focused; driven with not only the desire for answers regarding Nidhoggr Ruins; but a desire to avoid facing the storm of emotions raging inside her. Instead of repeating the night's events with Akko over and over, she channels all of her energy into the texts before her. 

Nothing more. 

Nothing less. 

She had, just the other night, rejected Akko. Or rather, rejected the subtext of a confession, even though Diana, in fact, returned those feelings. 

Despite Diana's so-called resolve to distract herself, her mind was perverse with thoughts of Akko. The look of sadness and defeat that washed over the girl's normally cheerful visage. The defeat that Diana herself delivered to someone who meant so much to her.

Diana was overwhelmingly sick with herself. She felt guilt poisoning her, coursing through her veins like a disease. She had been carrying around a nervous weight in the pit of her stomach all day. She couldn't find peace, not at any moment. 

The words on the paper before her become blurred and unfocused as tears begin welling up in the corners of her eyes. Remembering how poorly she handled the situation is upsetting. So unlike her to get carried away...

 _This is all O'Neill's fault..._ She tells herself. If it weren't for that liquid sabotage, then Akko wouldn't have gotten such grand ideas. She wouldn't have gotten so... carried away. Then maybe, Diana could have at least continued ignoring her own feelings towards Akko and maintained a good friendship. But now that Akko herself as expressed a mutual feeling... well... Diana's psyche was at war, to put it simply. If she likes Akko, and Akko likes her, then shouldn't this be... simple? 

How will she ever face her again? Or will she ever have that opportunity? Will they just... avoid each other at all costs from here in out?

She lets out a sigh, cradling her face in her hands. Fortunately, no one will see her like this; tonight is the wild hunt, and most of the staff and students went to go watch the finale. This is the perfect opportunity to find some reprieve and do some intense research. But as things are now, her mind is too unsettled to be efficient... 

She came prepared, today. Bringing a small tea set, scones, translation books, placeholder tags and blank binders to organize her findings so that she may present it to the professors in a nice package.

If only the tools alone were enough to get the job done...

But still, at least she's managed _some_ progress. So far, from the information she's gleaned, Nidhoggr ruins have been on these lands for millennia, further back than any historical record can trace. The first reports of its existence refer to it as a place of worship, dedicated to the ancient dragon of the same name; Nidhoggr. Diana had vague knowledge on the subject, but still made an effort to take a break from the records and go find some books on the dragon in question. This information, however scattered and misaligned they may seem, still must hold some sort of significance.

 _Nidhoggr resides within the realm of Helheim, commonly shortened to Hel. This realm is located in the deepest reaches of the roots of The Great Tree, Yggdrasil,_ which Diana finds most intriguing. It was only just months ago that Yggdrasil was rejuvenated. Could the new surge of magical energy be responsible for the ruins awakening?

_The dragon, Nidhoggr, has always been confined by the roots of Yggdrasil, or rather, the entire realm of Helheim is heavily entrapped within the roots. No entity may leave once it has been deemed to remain there by the Laws of Exigence. His main purpose, according to these texts, was to punish the souls of those guilty of what mainstream religion would call 'sins'. Murder, theft, desecrating one's property, betrayal._

Once Diana had brushed up on information concerning the dragon, she had returned to the stacks on the library table, bringing the book with her. She resumed her reading of the files Akko had found, being mindful enough to highlight the important parts and transcribe them onto a makeshift logbook. But in the course of her research, her guilt had resurfaced. So here she is, now dispelled and lacking the will to continue. She doesn't think she'll truly be able to focus until she has resolved the tension with Akko. 

Who knows if Akko is even on campus right now? She might have just gone with Amanda and Constanze to watch the hunt. There's just _no_ way to know. It's not like Diana can just waltz over to Akko's room and interrogate her. Not only would it be rude, but she herself doesn't know if she could find the correct words... 

Such a bother... these feelings. Almost more trouble than they are worth. But only almost. She knows in her heart, that eventually the issue can be resolved. Akko is more important than some misunderstanding. But right now, when she yet feels so vulnerable... well, it's best not to act on emotion alone. Once she figures out the deal with the ruins, she can focus on fixing her other problems.

She wipes away the dampness in her eyes with her sleeve, steeling herself against the emotions that threaten to dismantle her composure. _I have got to focus._

She warms her tea with the slightest bit of magic, taking a sip before returning to her work. 

Right. So on the connection between the ruins and Nidhoggr... 

_The ruins eventually became a hot spot for those who practiced black magic. They wholeheartedly believed that Nidhoggr was the first black magician, laying the groundwork for future black magic, and so with all these factors intertwined, over time, the witches began devoting their lives to freeing Nidhoggr from it's prison within the roots. They believed that Nidhoggr's knowledge would better serve humanity if he were to reign supreme over the nine worlds of the cosmos._

The entries for which this information is gathered ends abruptly, and Diana has to rummage through the next box to find the consequent section. These entries seemed to have been written by a professor, or perhaps a historian who had close relations to Luna Nova in its youth. They are all handwritten, and seem to come from the point of view of someone who also was attempting to understand them. She wishes this person were accessible, but the unfortunate truth is that they are likely long-gone by now. Still, what a lucky find. Akko really struck gold with these boxes.

The consequent entry, found at the bottom of the next box, offers further speculations.

 _These 'cultists'_ as the author calls them, _managed to prolong their lives several-fold, through the use of extremely sadistic and grotesque forms of dark magic. It is said that the original leader of this cult managed to cheat death for so long, that their exploits have been recorded for several hundred years._

Diana just barely manages to finish her own notes before being interrupted by the faintest sound of something hitting the floor, a book, most likely. She looks up from her notes, searching for the cause of the noise. There's something undeniably creepy about empty libraries, especially at night.

She remains still, waiting for a follow-up disturbance. It's silent. Perhaps it was just a book on a shelf somewhere, succumbing to the gravity of empty space around it due to it's neighbor being checked out. 

Diana exhales slowly, returning to her task. She carefully writes down her observations, making a task list to find out 1.) The name of the original cult leader. 2.) Locate some information on Black Magic (she'll have to go off campus for this venture, since the school has a stigma concerning the dark arts.) Perhaps she can understand the meaning behind the five pillars and why two of them are illuminated. 3. More information on Yggdrasil and the nine worlds that it connects. (Specifically Helheim.) 4. Find out which of the nines executed the cult leader. 5.) Look into how exactly the cult planned to free Nidhoggr.

She can almost laugh at herself. Diana thought she knew everything there is to know about most things dealing with magic, and yet there's always some small factor... something so minute, but yet requires so much expertise and study. She knew of Yggdrasil and the other worlds-- it's critical knowledge, especially when summoning creatures not of the world in which she resides. 

It was, after all, astral summoning magic that she used during the Samhain festival to summon a unicorn. Unicorns typically reside in Alfheim, and to summon one, however brief the exchange, requires extensive knowledge of that world in particular, and of the creature itself. 

She thought she knew what was necessary concerning other worlds in the astral plane, and yet here she is, stumped and hitting wall after wall trying to connect the dots for the sake of some stupid ruins. It might seem like a waste of time-- like diving down rabbit holes, but if she isn't thorough, she might miss something. Anything and everything regarding the ancient dragon NEEDS to be looked into. No matter how frivolous it may seem. 

Of the five tasks she lays out before her, the only one that seems plausible tonight is researching the nine worlds. The library may be massive, but she knows for certain that a lot of this subject matter is beyond the walls of this academy. 

It's disappointing, to say the least, but she has to hold faith. 

Once again she leaves her station, this time to head to the upper floor of the library to the cosmology sections. 

However, before she can even make it halfway, her peripherals are alerted to movement behind a pillar. However slight it may have been, she's certain that it wasn't a trick of the light. 

.....

Stealth is NOT one of Akko's strong suits. She stares wide-eyed at the book on the floor, the one that she carelessly managed to drop while perusing the shelves. If Diana is curious enough to investigate, it'll make for one hell of an awkward encounter. After all, Akko has done her best to stay in her room all day, avoiding everyone at all costs due to her embarrassment and humiliation concerning last night. 

She clamps both her hands over her mouth, trying to remain quiet as she remains hidden behind a stone pillar. 

What brought her here in the first place, of course, was just to find _something, anything_ to read while she remains cooped up in her room. Anything fiction to keep her occupied-- if she has to so much as look at a textbook during her break she'll lose it. The school has a pitiable amount of comic books to offer, but its better than nothing. Or so she thought. 

Akko had no idea that Diana would be here. And it surely crossed her mind to just turn around and go back to her room when she first arrived, but she was just... so bored. And how could she pass up the opportunity to slip in undetected while Finnelan did all the door work for her? She assumed that Diana would have gone with everyone else to watch the hunt-- but then was reminded at the sight of Diana curled over a book, that she didn't have time for such indulgences. How could Akko forget that the blonde had some very important, and very intense research to do on some weird ruins behind the school?

As for how she'll manage to escape is beyond her; she'll just have to wait until Diana seemed engrossed enough in her work to not notice anything. 

Last night was a... hazy mess, to say the least. Akko knows that whatever Amanda put in the punch was making her act a bit goofy... and perhaps a tad flirtatious. Though most of the Mother's Night ceremony was a blur, she can clearly remember having some strong ambition to confess to Diana. And it all backfired so horrendously... she could practically feel the same gut-wrenching sadness as she did then when recalling it all. 

As for how to fix this mistake, Akko is at a loss. It's not like she can take back her actions. Not unless she can perform a memory erasing charm, and with her skill level, it'd be a miracle if Diana even survived it. 

Maybe there's a shop in town that sells a potion of some kind that can help? Or maybe Sucy can make something up? 

Akko shakes her head. _No, no, no! We're not erasing Diana's memories!_ She reprimands herself, scowling at the book on the floor. She picks it up, quietly moving to put it back onto the shelf.

"May I ask what it is you're doing?" Comes a familiar voice. 

Akko makes a startled yelp, dropping the book yet again and hesitantly turning around to find Diana, the very person she was trying to avoid, standing behind her. She has her arms crossed, sporting a cold, probing stare. 

"Shit." Akko mutters.

The brunette makes a noncommital whining sound, suddenly unable to form words. She merely prods her fingers together, as if she were a child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Diana can be really sweet, but adversely, she can also be... really intimidating.

Diana, being as stressed as she is, can't help her tone. And just seeing Akko right now makes her feel some kind of way. A way in which she can't reasonably cope. So naturally, her go-to course of action is to be curt.

"...I would have thought you'd be out with the others, watching the hunt." She finally piques. Akko crumbles at the assumption. 

"Well uh... I guess I just didn't feel like it."

Diana considers the response. Akko is obviously in some kind of distress over last night, given her meek mannerisms. At least they have that in common. 

"I see. And you decided to take a book from the library when the librarians aren't present?" 

_"Hurk..."_ Akko fumbles around, her eyes glued to the floor. "I uh... I was bored sitting in my room all day so I thought it would be okay to just take some books. I was gonna return them, I swear!"

Diana raises a brow. It's still against the rules to take books without checking them through a librarian.

"Well then." She sighs. "Since you are 'bored', and looking for something to read, then you can assist me in my research."

"Eh? Research?" Akko questions, surprised at the claim. 

"Yes." The blonde affirms. "You can call it your punishment. For consuming banned substances on campus grounds, as well as attempting to take a book without going through proper procedure." 

"Gyeh!" Akko grunts, knowing she's got no choice now. Normally she would be thrilled to be spending time with Diana, but this isn't a normal situation. She doesn't even know if she's ready to talk about... well... whatever happened last night. There's no doubt in her mind that Diana knows how Akko feels, even if she didn't get to properly admit it. 

Diana moves closer reaching down and collecting the comic book that Akko dropped, placing it back on the shelf. Akko swallows hard, she can feel her nerves threatening to unravel.

For a moment it's quiet, both of them simply looking into each other's eyes. Diana looks... tired. 

It crosses Akko's mind to ask if she's doing okay, but the opportunity is swept away when Diana moves to speak.

"You can start by going upstairs to the Cosmology section. I need any textbook you can find related to the Nine Worlds of Yggdrasil." 

"Okay..." She folds without argument. The sooner she can get this punishment over, the sooner she can go back to her room and sulk. 

Diana remains in place, watching the girl for several moments as she meanders to the stairs. Even with all the negative emotions swimming around inside her, Diana still feels very much delighted to be near Akko...she can feel her heart tapping against her ribcage, accompanied by a feeling similar to relief. At least she doesn't have to do this alone.

Perhaps later this evening she will find the courage to apologize...

_Am I truly keeping Akko here out of a sense for my civic duty as the student representative? Or am I looking for an opportunity to make things right? Perhaps... I'm just being selfish._

Diana dismisses her inner turmoil once again, coming back to the library table. 

>>>>>

A stack of tomes are noisily deposited onto the table, disrupting Diana from her note-taking. She immediately scans the book titles, confirming that they are of the correct subject matter. 

"Thank you." She says plainly. "Please, sit." Akko, again, does as she's told, taking a seat next to Diana.

Akko looks over the organized mess around Diana, recognizing most of the papers to be from what they collected yesterday. It looks like Diana has been here for hours, transcribing and cataloging. Maybe she didn't even bother sleeping last night. 

"Here." Comes Diana. She slides her own notes in front of Akko. They are meticulous and well-written. "Read over these for me."

Akko pouts a little, not because she has to work, but because she's a little distressed at the thought of Diana working herself ragged. Why can't the professors do this? 

While Akko starts reading over the material, Diana selects a book from the pile Akko brought, silently thumbing the pages for information on Helheim. 

Diana seems unphased, going about her business as if Akko being there holds no meaning. Akko can hardly make progress on her reading as she keeps stealing glances at the other girl from the corner of her eye. This doesn't feel right. It shouldn't be so tense. Maybe now is as good a time as ever to just... apologize.

"Is there a particular reason you keep staring at me?" Diana rends tiredly, holding her index finger against the book so as not to lose her place. Akko makes another choking sound, coming back under the watch of Diana's signature blue eyes. Akko can feel herself sinking in her chair. 

She fidgets a little, caught between the urge to talk about their situation or just shut up and read. 

"...Well?" The blonde tries again, softly, trying to sound less frigid. 

"Y-you look tired." Akko spouts at random, instead of saying what she actually wanted to. It's becoming a trend at this point. 

The blonde scowls at the statement. She is, in fact, tired. She hasn't had any sleep in well over 24 hours now. "I'm fine."

"Liar." Akko mutters under her breath, moving back to her notes.

"What was that?" Diana splits, now turning in her seat to give Akko the full of her attention. 

The Japanese girl, instead of crumpling up again, straightens her posture and mirrors Diana's temper. "I said you're a liar." Now that she can see her in better lighting, Diana clearly has the signature dark circles and swelling that accompany sleep deprivation. "You look like a zombie." She pouts

Diana, now fully insulted and lacking patience, makes a last ditch effort to avoid an argument. "That's irrelevant to what you're supposed to be doing. Just read the notes."

"What's wrong? Too tired to read, now?"

"That clearly isn't the case. I'm reading this book, Akko. I gave you my notes so you could confirm whether or not they make sense."

"Did you even sleep lastnight?" Akko presses. 

"Why are you so preoccupied with my sleep schedule?" Diana seethes.

Akko huffs at the question, not honoring it with a verbal response. 

"If you are unable to perform this task, then perhaps you would have a more favorable response were I to get the professors involved." 

"Are you THREATENING me?!" Akko fumes, leaning closer to Diana, who clearly isn't at all phased by the encroachment of her personal space. 

"I assure you, it isn't a threat of any kind." Diana persists. "I am merely saying that if you can't appreciate the leniency I am giving towards your infractions, then the only course of action is to take it up with the pr--" 

"That's EXACTLY what a threat is!" Akko contends. 

"Akko." Diana scolds. "Desist. Just read the--"

"This is about last night isn't it?" 

Diana is halted by the claim. Is Akko really so ready to breach that subject?

"I assure you..." She starts offhandedly. "...the stunt you pulled last night is the least of my concerns." An obvious lie. 

Akko groans, long and hard. "I don't believe you."

This altercation is a mess. Diana doesn't want to engage-- she's not emotionally ready. She hasn't had the time to process. Diana wishes she could just get Akko to be quiet and read, but that feat would be the equivalent of trying to change the course of a river. But then again, it's Akko's persistence and unwillingness to relent that everyone admires. Though to be perfectly honest, right now it's only a nuissance.

"Fortunately, whether or not you believe me holds no importance. I'm not keeping you here for the sake of resolving personal issues. You are here to assist me, nothing more."

Akko turns her nose up at the claim. She knows Diana well enough to tell the difference between studiousness and evasive behavior. 

Maybe she shouldn't keep pressing. And maybe Diana will come forward on her own when she's ready.

Or maybe Akko is too impatient to wait for that to happen. 

"You wouldn't even let me finish." Akko says quietly.

Diana contemplates this. Akko is referring to last night of course. And she isn't wrong. Diana wouldn't allow a single word edgewise. And it was entirely out of fear. Diana simply can't fathom the concept of having someone like her that way. Especially Akko. And the fact that alcohol played a role completely turns her off to the scenario. 

"Of course I didn't. You weren't in your right mind." She explains tiredly. "I simply cant take anyone seriously if they are under an influence of any kind."

"Tch! I wasn't under the influence!" Akko argues. "I was completely serious!" 

Diana purses her lips, still skeptical. 

"Really, now?" She starts, unsure of what she's trying to achieve in challenging Akko. "Then could you say now, in confidence, what you were going to say then?"

Akko's confidence is derailed in that moment. She is unable to look away from Diana, mentally firing on all cylinders to produce a response. Her vocal chords are at a loss, merely producing a cacophony of noises and word vomit. 

Diana observes this, unsurprised at Akko's inability to produce a comeback. 

"Well then. That's that." She says with finality. 

Akko, caught between of her inability to accept defeat and her penchant to be spontaneous, can hardly stop herself from blurting the first thing that comes to mind. 

"I really like you, Diana!"

The blonde witch immediately loses focus. Akko did the exact thing that Diana was hoping she wouldn't do. She confessed genuine feelings, devoid of alcoholic intervention.

...then again....

Diana has no way of knowing for certain if Akko is sober.

This could be another false alarm. 

But what if it isn't? What if Akko is actually confessing her genuine feelings?

Diana isn't one to express her distress through vulgar language, but the word "shit" escapes her mouth before she can stop it. 

Akko is surprised beyond belief; both at the fact that Diana _cussed_ and that, well... her response to the confession was 'shit'. 

"Wh... what?" Akko questions. 

Diana, ever dismissive, responds the only way she knows how. 

"I... I would hope so. You're a very good friend, Akko."

The brunette slants at this reply. "OH COME ON! Don't play dumb!" 

"N...now is not the time to make such bold statements!" She counters. Diana clearly has no idea how to respond. Not in the slightest was she expecting this when she insisted Akko help her with research. "Honestly!"

" _Honestly!_ " Akko mimics dramatically. 

"Don't patronize me." Diana growls. "You can't just say something intimate like that so bluntly."

Akko, as if she weren't already invading Diana's personal space, moves in closer, almost touching noses with her 'friend'. 

"Ngh! How else am I supposed to say it! You weren't giving me a chance to do it properly!"

" Akko!" She yells. "I..." 

Whatever words Diana had prepared, withers away in her lungs. For the first time this evening, she's actually looking into Akko's eyes; those determined crimson irises that contain such unrestrained conviction. It is then that Diana realizes that this isn't just a petty argument; Akko is being serious. 

Serious about confessing her feelings. 

The brunette waits, expecting something more from the heiress; yet she remains silent.

It is then that Akko becomes aware of herself-- she's been so rude and aggressive without taking into consideration the fact that Diana might be uncomfortable with a declaration this sudden... and with such force.

Its difficult to recognize when she's taking it too far, and equally difficult to back down when she's all riled up. But something in the look on Diana's face makes it all too clear that she's unsettled. 

Akko pulls away, sitting back in her chair. Whatever fighting spirit she had in her is decimated by her own embarrassment. In the heat of the moment, Akko completely skipped over the possibility that Diana might not feel the same way. 

Arrogant. That's the word that comes to mind as Akko turns back to the notes on the table. 

Akko wouldn't even be making another attempt at confessing here tonight, were it not fueled by her desire to make it clear that her first attempt at a confession wasn't merely conceived in a drunken stupor. She actually meant it. So she just couldn't bear the thought of Diana thinking it was a joke or a prank. 

As the silence grows, Akko can feel her anxiety working it's way up from her abdomen and into her chest. What can she do now? What can she say? 

She could apologize, first of all. 

After all, this supposed to be a punishment; she should be helping Diana with research instead of pushing her own agenda...

She crumples the fabric of her uniform between her fingers, feeling the weight of regret pressing down on her. Here she is yet again, getting ahead of herself without considering other people's feelings. 

"I'm sorry." Akko murmurs, just as Diana finally says, "I... feel the same about you." 

Akko's train of thought screeches to a halt. She doesn't know if she quite heard Diana right, since they both kind of spoke over each other. And for a few moments, they both become dead quiet.

Diana is now beyond embarrassed. Akko probably didn't hear correctly. And now she's faced with the terrifying task of having to repeat herself. It took every ounce of courage within her to produce to those six words, only for them to be canceled out.

She wants to get up and leave the library. Leave the campus. Leave England. 

"WAIT, what did you say?" Asks Akko, trying and failing to be calm about it. Her voice cracks, and her cheeks become overtaken by a signature redness. 

Diana doesn't reply.

"DIANA?!" Akko pleas. "D-did you just?!" 

"F-forget it." The blonde stammers, pretending to get back to her reading. Akko is having none of it, snatching the book away from her and holding it out of reach. 

"Say it again!" 

"No! I didn't say anything!"

"You did! I heard you say something!" 

"If you heard me then I don't have to repeat myself!" Diana argues, becoming more flustered. She rises from her chair, reaching for the book that was stolen right from under her. "Please give me the b--"

Akko swallows hard, making a hairbrained decision to toss the book in a random direction. A loud thud can be heard as it bounces off of a bookshelf and onto the floor. 

Diana wrinkles her brows, now confused and further embarrassed. " What are you doing?!" 

"No reading until you tell me what you said!" 

A frustrated growl vibrates in her throat. "I said...!"

And she pauses for a few seconds trying to bring herself back to a calm demeanor. She would rather not confess something like this in a moment of anger. Diana let's out a sigh, allowing herself to be placated. 

Seeing as Diana is gathering herself, Akko tries doing the same. Only with less success. She's too scattered and nervous to be calm right now. 

Diana looks directly to Akko, making a point to establish eye contact. 

"I... feel the same... about you."

Although Akko was half-expecting this, it's still shocking. Still unbelievable. Of course, with all the badgering and teasing from everyone in their friend group about how the two of them have gotten closer, it wasn't like Akko hadn't begun to form some kind of suspicion... 

BUT STILL! It's hard for Akko to believe! Because this is _Diana_. The prodigal heiress to an esteemed witch family spanning centuries. And she's admitting that she has feelings for... well... Akko? Unreal. 

"Wow." Is all Akko can manage. She slumps back into her chair, slowly drawing her gaze away from the blonde and directing it towards her own lap.

"...Are you satisfied?" Comes Diana, now slowly regaining herself. She closes her eyes, flicking a strand of her blonde locks aside as if she had only just finished a rather bothersome task. 

Akko is speechless, maintaining eye contact with the table's surface. 

And now it's time for paranoia. Akko frowns a little, her mind firing on all cylinders. 

"...Do you mean it?"

"...I don't think that is something I would so readily lie about." Diana affirms, feeling that familiar heat creeping through her body.

"But... when? How?" Akko pursues. There's a significant feeling of doubt now present within her. She really hopes Diana isn't just saying this so as not to hurt her feelings. 

"I'm... not sure." Diana explains quietly. "It just became... increasingly more noticeable as time went on. And more difficult to ignore. It likely began shortly after you came after me... to bring me back to Luna Nova. I... tried not to dwell on it too much, to be honest."

Akko recalls these memories fondly. Begging Professor Ursula for Diana's home address. Hitchhiking to get there, only to be picked up by Andrew and his rude father. Sitting through a very awkward dinner with her aunt and cousins. Trying to help Diana complete the ceremony, and at the same time, reviving one of the words of Arcturus. It was undoubtedly a special experience. One she would never forget. Was that really all it took for Diana to see Akko in a different light? 

"Wh..? Why's that?" Akko follows, rightfully confused.

Diana considers this for a moment. She knows that when it comes to letting herself feel anything emotionally intense, she has a tendency to compartmentalize, and minimize them instead, just so she can maintain a certain level of sanity... 

"Now would not be the best time for me to be... committing to...or to be involved with something like... romance." She hesitates, carefully selecting her words. Diana doesn't want this to come off as a blatant rejection, because it really isn't. "There's too much going on... right now. The holidays are always particularly difficult for me, even without the responsibilities of being on holiday planning committee. The ruins are of great concern. And now, with Hannah and Barbara missing... I'm increasingly stressed. I'm not at all equipped to handle much more beyond--

"Wait wait wait! Pause!" She interrupts, grabbing at one of Diana's shoulders. "They're missing?! What do you mean missing?

Diana berates herself, she again, has failed to keep Akko in the loop. Perhaps Diana really does need sleep. Everything has just been a massive blur...

"It was brought to my attention not long before you came here. Professor Finnelan informed me. Apparently... their families sent word that they both failed to make it home."

"Why aren't we out there looking them!" She questions, clearly disturbed by the news, and of how calmly Diana delivers it. "They could be in trouble!"

Diana isn't surprised by this response from Akko. She is always one to jump to action, without thinking and without reason. It's both endearing and troublesome. 

"I dont think that's a good idea. We have no idea where they went missing, and the distance between the leyline terminal and their homes is too great to cover with search parties."

Akko doesn't seem convinced of this. Likely because she doesn't have a visual display to go by. Distance means nothing if she can't see it with her own eyes. Diana can tell by the look on her face that Diana will have to try harder.

"But... that's only if they did in fact leave the campus in the first place."

"Eh? You think they're hiding out here at school?" Akko returns.

"...I'm not entirely sure. I have a sinking suspicion as to what happened to them... but it is entirely speculation. I need to do some more research to affirm my theory."

"...I don't follow."

"I just... find it odd that two students are missing, who would never intentionally do so, at about the same time that two of the pillars in Nidhoggr Ruins started giving off a magical discharge." 

"But what would the stone things have to do with Hannah and Barbara...?" 

"...Well... when I went with the professors the other night to investigate, I got to see first hand what the ruins look like. And when I saw them, they looked vaguely familiar. Like I've seen them in a book somewhere... they are arranged eerily similar to ritual sites used in archaic forms of black magic." She explains, sounding not too convinced with herself. It truly does sound bizarre.

" And now that I have confirmed from the records we found that the ruins were regularly inhabited and used to practice black magic, I am both curious and worried about what exactly those ruins could be harboring. I need to find out why it's suddenly active. And I need to prove or disprove if Hannah and Barbara are at all connected."

"...Wow." Akko breathes, amused. She has that starstruck look in her eyes.

"What is it..?"

"It's just... you made all those connectiona and did all that research by yourself. You're... really amazing, Diana. I don't think I could have done that on my own."

Despite being praised on a regular basis by professors and peers alike, whenever Akko compliments her, Diana can't help but absorb it and hold it in a much higher regard. And thus, a slight blush starts to form. 

She clears her throat.

"N...not at all. I was only able to form these theories based on the records you found. You were a great help, Atsuko. Don't sell yourself short."

Akko let's out a small yelp, looking away. 

"Hm?" Diana sounds. Did she say something wrong?

"...You said my full name... instead of just 'Akko'..." she mumbles, casting a side glance. She looks... unsettled. 

"Is that a problem?" Returns Diana. It obviously is, given Akko's flustered appearance. But... something inside Diana is making her press anyways.

"Uh.. no? I don't know. It makes me feel weird, I guess?" 

Diana hums, somehow interested by this. Perhaps it's her lack of sleep that's making her feel... odd. 

"Atsuko." She says softly.

Akko responds with further unrest, the tips of her ears becoming tinged with red. "Wh-what?!"

A small smile develops in Diana's lips. 

"Nothing." She answers plainly.

"Then why did you say my name again?!" 

"I dont know. I suppose I just wanted to." 

Akko huffs. "W-whatever! We have some serious research to do!" She contends, reaching for Diana's notes. 

"I suppose you're right...Atsuko."

The brunette emits a low growl, squinting sideways at her so-called friend. This whole evening has been a certified mess. Confessing, discovering that Diana feels the same, finding out that some of their friends are missing, and then hearing from Diana that the spooky ruins may have something to do with it. And now Diana is... sleep deprived and making Akko all flustered. She has no idea how to feel right now. It's all a blunder. More so that usual.

But even with all that, Akko is still absolutely excited. Diana feels the same way! 

... The same way. 

Diana has a crush on her.

No need to freak out.

...

"HHHUWAAAHHH?!"

Diana is certifiably shaken, nearly jumping out of her chair before looking to Akko. 

"What is it now?!" She questions, slightly disappointed in seeing no present danger around them. Was such a guttural scream even necessary? 

"You have a crush on me!" Akko practically yells, her tone muddled with shock and disbelief.

The blonde's expression sours for a moment, but eventually softens back into a tired calmness with just the slightest hint of irritation. 

"...Please focus, _Atsuko._ "

>>>>>

Nearing the end of their exhaustive studying, Diana can feel her neck cramping from all the hunching over she had to do, especially when examining the log books detailing the enchantments used to suppress the dark magic in the ruins. Whichever professor wrote these records has the smallest handwriting ever, truly. 

Perhaps Diana needs glasses...

She begins stretching, attempting to alleviate the strain, when suddenly Akko lets out another noise-- this time more of a gasp than a scream. The blonde doesn't necessarily honor this with a response. Akko makes noises all the time, and she's become quite used to it by now.

"Diana! Look!" She prods, yanking on Diana's sleeve and pointing to the sheet in front of her. The text is of course, in runes, but Diana knows what it says. She can recognize her family name, 'Cavendish' displayed before her. Without hesitation, Diana pulls the sheet towards her, examining it with fervor. Anything detailing her family's history is always something she's willing to look into.

The paper is dated 25 December, 402 AD. 

_On this day, one of our students, Brunhild Adani, was discovered to be consorting in the execution of Black Magic. This occurrence was not fortuitous, as this student has been known to repeat these offenses. Despite counseling and reasoning, she has obscurely continued indulging the fascination with Black Witchcraft. In the middle of the night, the Sentinels for Nidhoggr Ruins informed the Headmistress of a disturbance within the ruins. Upon investigation, it was found that Brunhild, accompanied by one of the Sentinels who had also been designated as her counselor, was performing an invocation. Several students were found unconscious, as well. Despite the staff's efforts to halt the ritual and reason with them, Adani and Sentry Ogham were fully intent on completion of the ritual. It is then, by the grace of Beatrix Cavendish, that the ritual was terminated. Their families have been informed, and the Headmistress is now moving to increase security and suppression of the ruins._

After that, it says nothing more. Diana impulsively reaches over Akko, rummaging around to see if there were anything else on the matter. The entry she had just read was just so... ambiguous. Nothing described in enough detail to give Diana an inkling. The phrase 'by the grace of Beatrix Cavendish, the ritual was terminated' resounds in her mind. What did Beatrix, her ancestor, do to stop the invocation? What was the invocation? Who is Brunhild Adani? And what of the Sentry who was assisting her? She needs class records. She needs rosters. Anything. A yearbook? 

"...Diana?" Akko chirps, somewhat intimidated by the degree of determination on the girl's face. 

"Was that all you found? I mean regarding Beatrix and that student?" She returns, not looking away from the documents.

"Uh, yeah. That was it. I mean I haven't gotten to the next pages. But everything I read before that one was pretty boring." She sighs, knowing that it isn't what Diana was hoping to hear. Once again, it was Akko who ended up finding something useful. All Diana found in her readings were mundane utterances about the ruins in the day-to-day patrol logs. Nothing interesting. And certainly nothing about the student now known as Brunhild. 

Well... she did find ONE thing that was useful. She found out the names of the spells that were used to suppress and nullify dark energy. And it certainly might come in handy, but what are the odds that Beatrix would come to play any role in this? It's astounding. She's somewhat excited at the prospect of finding out more. And better yet, she knows exactly where to look for more.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not a whole lot." Akko mutters, absently bouncing her leg. "It feels like we're not making a whole lot of progress..." 

Diana, now writing down the finding in her own notes, discredits Akko's claim. "Not at all. This is actually quite useful. We now know the spells that the Sentries used back then, and we can probably learn them and use them on the ruins now, to buy us some time..." 

"Buy us time?" Akko echoes. "What for?"

For a moment, Diana speculates on whether she should further embarrass herself by divulging her reaching theories. If in fact, she's wrong, she would be quite humiliated. But since this is Akko, and she has a feeling they are now in this together, she feels relatively comfortable sharing her ideas, however vague they might be.

"This entry you found." She starts, trying not to let her excitement get the best of her. "It tells us several things, actually." 

Diana sets the paper between them, using her finger to point to information as she explains. 

"One, there was a student, Brunhild, in Luna Nova's infancy that exhibited an interest in Dark Magic. And we already know that these ruins are heavily regarded by users of Black Witchcraft. 

Two, one of the Sentries, trusted by Luna Nova to guard these ruins, was consorting, doublecrossing, or something to that effect, with this student and allowing them to have access to the ruins. How else would Brunhild have access? 

Three, the two of them were obviously attempting a ritual of some kind. And here in the entry, they use the term 'invocation'. That alone is troubling. An invocation is a type of summoning. And whatever they were attempting to accomplish with this, was obviously not favorable to the Headmistress, or to my ancestor, Beatrix. 

Four, it was due to these actions that the security in the ruins were increased. So, whatever this student was trying to accomplish, was no small event. It was something that even the professors feared... something that Beatrix found threatening enough to garner her intervention."

Akko loses focus in and out of Diana's explanation, getting caught up in watching Diana get so excited about the findings. She's so captivating. Despite the slight darkness around her eyes, she seems enlivened and passionate. The tiredness in her voice is gone, and Diana is just... cute. There's no other way to describe it. Nevermind that Akko is missing out on vital explanations. Right now, all she can focus on is Diana. 

The brunette props her head up in open palms, smiling like an idiot while Diana goes on.

"And five..." She adds, somewhat softly. "I believe I may be able to access Beatrix's diaries... So... perhaps we might be able to uncover more about what went on that day. There must be a reason why this entry is so... vague."

Diana finishes, looking to Akko for any kind of response. 

She's greeted with an absolutely vacant expression. It's likely that everything she just said to Akko went through one ear and out the other.

"...Do you follow?" 

The brunette says nothing, at first, maintaining an airheaded smile. But after a few seconds of Diana waiting with the slightest look of disappointment, Akko snaps from her stupor, shaking her head vigorously. 

"Yeah!" She lies. "Got it! ...So... what now?" She asks sheepishly. 

Diana frowns, thinking she was being clear about her intent. "Unfortunately, I'll have to relinquish my duties on the Holiday Planning Committee, for now. I'll need to make a departure for home tomorrow." 

"Home?" Akko repeats. 

"Yes." Diana sighs. Akko really wasn't paying attention, was she? "If I'm lucky enough, perhaps Aunt Daryl hasn't sold off the diaries. Perhaps she doesn't even know where they are."

"But you do?" Asks Akko, starting to clean up their mess of documents and putting them back in boxes.

"Tsk." She frowns. "I only know what my mother told me in brief mentions about them. But they have to be somewhere in the estate. I'm sure there are many things that were kept secret from me, since I was so young. It'd certainly be... easier if she were still here." She trails off, seemingly disheartened.

Seeing Diana come down from her moment of pride to sink into the brink of depression was something Akko simply couldn't allow. So naturally, she chimes in with the first thing that comes to mind.

"I'll come, too!" She bleats. 

Diana, as if expecting her to do this, lets out a hum and crosses her arms. "You don't have to do that..."

Akko mirrors Diana, crossing her arms and assuming a reserved attitude, only with a small pout to go with it. "Like I'm gonna let you go there all by yourself and leave you to deal with your mean Aunt and cousins." 

"I'm sure they'll behave this time." Diana counters. But, she'd be lying if she said she didn't want Akko to go anyways. It would probably make things more lighthearted. "But I suppose I can't stop you, if you really insist on going." She finishes with a small smile.

Akko, now delighted to have a reason to leave campus and spend more _quality_ time with her crush, lets out a quiet 'yay'. Sure, Diana said she's not ready for 'commitment' or whatever, but that doesn't mean they can't have some fun. She fights off the mischevious inclination to grin.

 _It's basically a date_ , Akko tells herself.

"I'll have to go let the professors know that I'll need to leave the holiday events to them. Can I trust you to go to your room, or shall I have to escort you again?"

Akko twists her lips into an annoyed frown, knowing that Diana is implying that Akko will get herself into trouble if let alone. She rents with a small grunt. "I'll behave!"

"Good. Then I suppose your infractions for yesterday will be forgiven... since you were so helpful. All I need from you now is to take these boxes back to my room."

Akko laughs nervously, looking away from Diana. As if she could ever forget _that_ mess. She swears to herself that she will never again accept a drink from Amanda. But at least one good thing came out of it. Now they both know how the other feels. "Right... hey wait! Physical labor wasn't part of the deal!" She argues, puffing her cheeks and shooting up out of her chair. The display only humors Diana. 

"Consider it a favor to me, then." She smiles, wondering if maybe she's taking it too far.

Although Akko is ready to protest this, she swallows her argument, deciding that moving some boxes isn't really that big of a deal. Especially if its for Diana.

"Yeah Yeah! Fine I'll do it, _Miss Cavendish_." She leers.

"Excellent. I appreciate your hard work, _Atsuko._ " Diana returns, mimicking Akko's snark. 

Akko grumbles, still not sure how to feel about Diana using her full name.

"Well then." Diana starts, flicking her wand to finish tidying up all her equipment. "Is 9:00 still agreeable with you?"

After brief consideration, Akko responds with a nod. "And this time I won't sleep in!" 

"I hope not. Or I'll leave without you." She teases, gathering her items.

Akko frowns, gathering a box up in her arms. "Wait, would you really?"


	6. 20/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk lol

Diana lies in bed, glaring at the curtains of her bedroom. They produce a faint glow as it's sheer fabric fails to ward off the rays of a morning sun. It feels like she had only just fallen asleep, and yet it's already 8:00am. She allowed herself the luxury of sleeping in, but it's hardly enough. Having neglected proper sleep these past few days is starting to wear on her.

Despite her agony, she finds some reprieve in the fact that she is at least free from her responsibilities on the holiday committee. As much as she loves the school and it's traditions, she has found herself more and more exhausted with social events lately, likely due to the waves of attention she has received since the missile debacle. Hopefully, with intense focus and perseverance, she can put the mystery of the ruins to rest in a timely fashion, and enjoy what's left of her vacation in peace. 

_Doubtful..._

She has little to nothing concrete on the matter, only vague pieces of a puzzle. Crumb trails. She may just be wasting her time, chasing after buzzwords. Normally whenever she pursues answers, there's always a solid clue, something tangible. The only thing close to that is the entry found last night. It still irritates her-- how ambiguous that it was. But it was enough to get her hopes up.

She stretches out in bed, comforted by the self-assurance that she only really needs about ten minutes to be dressed and ready. She can get away with lying in bed for just a little bit longer...

>>>>>

Having to get up earlier than what shes used to? That's okay! Waiting in the cold at 9:00am sharp at the school gates? No biggie. Nothing could possibly ruin Akko's good mood. She's looking forward to spending some one on one time with her crush, who surprisingly ended up returning those feelings-- which she is still struggling to come to terms with. 

It's bizarre to think about. Diana Cavendish, having a thing for the reputed school troublemaker. But then again, maybe it's not so shocking, having been through a great deal together.

But now it's 9:22am, and she is characteristically impatient, as well as confused. It's cold as hell outside. She pouts, crossing her arms and shivering slightly as she peers through the lite snowfall towards the academy. 

This must be a misunderstanding, surely. Diana would never be late. She's not capable of it. Maybe Akko's watch is wrong?

Akko glances, for the millionth time down at the tiny clockface, squinting to make sure she's not mixing up the minute and hour hands (as she does). Her fingers and toes are starting to feel numb. She breathes into her gloved hands for a moment of warmth, which manifests in the air in a delicate fog.

_I'm really gonna have to go find Diana, huh?_

Just then, her attention is called by the sounds of crackling frost. Akko corrects her gaze, finding Diana walking towards her with her usual elegance. What a relief!

"Good morning." The blonde says flatly. "Apologies for the wait... I... got caught up in something." 

It's not entirely a lie-- she DID get caught up in her tangled bedsheets when she realized she had overslept, but it's not like admitting it would accomplish anything. Other than being on the receiving end of Akko's relentless teasing. 

Akko accepts the excuse with an indifferent hum, figuring that her friend was busy with yet another one of her innocuous responsibilities.

"I'm surprised to see you made it." Diana observes. She gives Akko a once over. Clad in her school-issued winter cloak, but obviously wearing casual clothes beneath it; jeans, a red hoodie and boots. Next to Akko's feet lies a small duffel, garnering Diana's attention. 

"What's in the bag..?" 

Akko blinks, looking to her duffel, and then noticing that Diana doesn't have one. 

"You mean, we aren't staying at your place tonight?"

Diana raises a brow, considering the question. "I didn't think it would take too long to find what we're looking for. I figured we would be back to the campus by evening. "

For some reason, Akko seems disappointed by this, marked with her exaggerated pouting lips. 

_Did she really want to... sleep over?_ Diana herself didn't pack anything, but she has clothes at home anyways. 

Without a second thought, Diana adjusts her response out of an innate desire to keep Akko happy.

"However... I suppose it couldn't hurt to be prepared. Who knows, something might come up and we may not be able to leave on time."

This cures the brunettes moment of suspense, switching back to an energetic smile. She silently prays for a snowstorm to hit Wedinburg tonight.

"Well then, if you're ready, let's go. This weather is much too cold for my tastes." Diana says with finality. She holds out her broom, motioning for Akko to loop her bag onto it before they mount. 

"Don't worry, Diana~" Akko lulls, getting into position behind, and looping her arms around Diana's waist. "I'll keep you warm."

_Is she flirting with me or just being cheeky?_

"I suppose I'll accept that as payment for letting you ride with me." She returns playfully, knowing full and well Akko isn't ready to fly one her own anyways. Diana can feel Akko tighten her hold around her waist in response. 

" _Tia Freyre_."

>>>

>>>>>

>>>

"Here, Miss, allow me to take your cloak." 

Akko snaps her attention back to Diana in a disoriented haze, and then to the butler, Carter, who is waiting with an outstretched hand. Having been lost in exploring the interior of the foyer, she hurriedly removes her cloak, handing it over. This estate is so massive, more so than she remembers from the last time. It's hard to fathom that such a small number of people occupy it. Talk about wasteful.

Diana also surrenders her cloak to him. "Please see that her luggage is placed in the cardinal guest room, the one across from mine." Carter smiles and nods, gathering up Akko's baggage before excusing himself. Akko, ever attentive, catches that last bit about having the room close to Diana's. An impish grin unfolds on her face, which quickly dissolves when the maid takes notice.

"Welcome back, M'lady." Anna greets, smiling cordially. She makes another glance towards Akko, as if she were but an installment of furniture.

"I hope your journey wasn't too treacherous. I see that we have heavy snowfall coming in from the north."

Akko flattens her lips into a thin line, trying not to take offense to the lack of greeting. She brushes it off, replacing it with reserved optimism at the weather forecast. She then turns her attention elsewhere, observing the many tapestries adorning the foyer. Much of them appear to be family portraits from previous heads of the Cavendishes. 

"Fortunately we saw no trouble, though it is still very cold." Diana remarks, shivering slightly. "I could do with some hot tea in the library."

Anna nods graciously, turning to one of the footmen standing at attention. 

"Thomas would you be a dear and make ready to have tea sent to the library?"

He nods wordlessly before taking his leave. Akko watches curiously; transfixed by how well everyone is dressed. It makes her feel kind of slobby by comparison.

"I hope you'll join us, Anna." Diana adds. She is relieved to be home and to see everyone again. They may be just staff, but to Diana, they're practically family. 

"I would love to, milady."

Akko watches the two of them leave; mostly transfixed on the back of Diana, but then realizes that she's supposed to go with, and quickly sprints to catch up to them.

Wary of the fact that Daryl and her scheming daughters might be lurking, Akko stays close behind them, only half listening to Diana's conversation. The corridor leading to the library is long, decorated with plaques, paintings, and ornate candelabras. She can only wonder at how many of her dorm rooms she could fit in this hallway alone.

"I must admit I was surprised to see you come home so abruptly. I thought you were staying on campus this year." 

Diana exhales, joining her hands together behind her back. 

" Well, that was the plan. But I got caught up in helping the professors with something. I've been researching the matter at school, but now I find myself in need of something rather specific. Something only a Cavendish would have access to." She explains, sounding vaguely irritated. 

"And what might that be?" Anna piques, holding the door to the library open. 

Diana enters, with Akko trailing behind. 

"The diaries of Beatrix. I was wondering if you might know where exactly they are located. I know my mother placed a great amount of trust in you regarding our family's secrets."

Anna gives a side eye to Akko, who is looking around the library, mouth agape at how many books there are. _Is it really okay to talk about family secrets with that imp hanging around? And why did Diana even bring her in the first place?_

Diana takes a seat on one of the sofas nearest the fireplace, delighted at the warmth it gives. She can do nothing to fight off a relieved smile as she relaxes into the cushions. 

Anna takes a seat opposite from Diana on the other sofa.

"Miss, please refrain from tampering with that, it's an antique!" Anna spouts, watching Akko lift a sword from the hands of a suit of armor.

The brunette yelps at the scolding, peeking over her shoulder at Diana, who watches with reserved amusement while Anna looks just as bothered as usual. 

"Hehe... sorry." Akko mutters, moving to put it back. Its... actually really heavy, but she manages.

Just as Akko takes a seat next to Diana, the doors to the library creak open, and Thomas moves in to deliver the tea.

"The diaries of Beatrix?" Anna echoes, taken aback. "Whatever would you need those for?"

"Well, it's a rather lengthy explanation..." Diana starts, observing as Anna pours out three cups of tea. "But... to put it simply, I have reason to believe that whatever bizarre magical phenomenon is taking place at the school, may be better explained through Beatrixes scribes. During our research, we found some disturbing logbooks kept by the original staff of Luna Nova. But they appear to be purposefully lacking key information."

"Ah, that is unsettling," Anna responds. "What do you mean by magical phenomenon? Is everything alright at the academy?"

Akko, as she did in Diana's room a few days before, slides off of the sofa and onto the floor, then pulls a cup of tea closer. Anna withholds whatever commentary she had about being improper, and returns to Diana. 

"It would appear that... Luna Nova has a sordid history with Black Magic. Or rather, has had to contest with it for centuries. The school was built near some ruins that used to attract those partaking in such craft. And now... all of the sudden, the ruins are reacting to something, or rather acting of its own accord. Whatever it is, the professors would rather have it taken care of as soon as possible."

"Goodness, who would have thought..." She says, her voice wavering. Anna then reaches forward, adding the slightest bit of sugar to her tea. 

Diana hums in agreement, sipping from hers-- which Akko notes, is straight black. The very sight of it causes Akko to shudder.

"Whatever it is that Beatrix did in order to put a stop to it, seems to have been in vain. It only fixed the problem temporarily..." Diana looks to the fireplace, transfixed by it as it consumes a generous pile of oak logs. "I realize it seems desperate. But I must exhaust all options." 

"I see." Anna says pensively. She glances between the two girls before her, wondering if maybe they are delving into matters beyond their capabilities. But if Diana puts her mind to something, there's nothing anyone can say to divert her. "Well, as much as I want to help, I'm afraid that the knowledge of Beatrixes Diaries are beyond me... I don't believe your late mother ever divulged such information.

Akko frowns dramatically, looking to Diana for a reaction, but it would appear she's still occupied with watching the fire.

"Perhaps Lady Daryl... might know something?" Anna tries. This receives almost no response, aside from Diana closing her eyes. 

Then, as if summoned by the mere mention of her name, the doors to the library open once more. Everyone turns their heads, greeted by the sight of Daryl. She looks just as bitchy and inconvenienced as ever.

She is halted in her tracks, startled by the sight of her niece. Acting on traditional family customs, Anna stands from her seat, turning to give Daryl her full attention with a hesitant bow. 

Diana remains seated, wearing her best poker face, while Akko grimaces uncomfortably.

She then looks around the massive library, expecting Maril and Merril to be lurking in the background somewhere, but finds nothing.

"Well, this certainly is a surprise," Daryl says, crossing her arms. "I don't recall receiving word that you'd be joining us for the holidays." She moves forward, closing the distance between herself and the trio.

Diana clears her throat, setting her tea down in the saucer. "That's because I didn't send word. I'm here on some rather pressing matters. I may only be here a day or two."

"Hmm." Daryl clicks her tongue, wondering if it's worth pressing the heir apparent for details. "And I see you brought that girl with you, again. How odd." She adds, looking down at Akko, who nearly chokes on her tea. "I had the impression that you despised each other."

"Ah, Lady Daryl, would you like some tea? It's still hot." Anna chimes in, attempting to dispell any lingering tension.

"...I suppose." She sighs, taking a seat on the sofa directly opposite Diana. This behavior is somehow surprising. Anna begins preparing a cup immediately.

Akko glances between the two of them, brimming with a tense anxiety. Daryl and Diana both wear the same bored expression; as if the events of the Venusian Eclipse were but a triviality and _weren't at all traumatizing_. Maybe they've already reconciled? 

"So then. What pressing matter brings you home?" There it is. The question Diana was dreading. She could make something up, but seeing as how Anna proved to be of no help, Diana has no other option.

"I'm seeking the diaries of Beatrix, Aunt Daryl." Diana says. If she were being honest, she really doesn't feel like telling the story all over again of why she needs them. Not again. She would rather get straight to the point. The answer does nothing to sway Daryl; she continues displaying a marked disinterest, which her voice matches. You would almost think she was depressed.

"Oh?" She asks. "What an interesting thing to be after. Though I suppose it's only natural. Wanting to know the life secrets of our Matriarch." Daryl accepts tea from Anna, immediately taking a sip.

"I'm surprised you didn't seek them out sooner."

"Well... although I am interested to read them at some point, I'm only looking for a specific entry on a certain date." Diana replies dryly. 

Akko is already getting bored, and she finished her tea. The caffeine is making her feel restless; that or its just general unease from being near Diana's aunt. As quiet as she can, she dismisses herself from the group, deciding to peruse the library. This makes Anna wary, as she views the girl to be a walking hazard.

"Mmm. Well, I suppose I won't bother asking what you need them for. Though, I wasn't aware you knew how to access them." She drawls, crossing her legs.

"I'm afraid I don't, actually."

The shelves in front of Akko hold nothing of interest. She knows its foolish to think she'll find anything that can help them with their current mission, but she can still try. To be honest, Akko is sick of looking at books and even more sick of doing research. She'd rather find answers through action. But if the Shiny Rod taught her anything, it was to have patience. Yes, it certainly taught her, but that doesn't mean she practices it. She meanders to the furthest end of the room, everyone's voices now distant murmurs. In the corner stands a piano, apparently rarely used as its covered with a sheet. The piano itself isn't what interests Akko, it's the item laying beneath it.

It's a dog's chew toy, and its well-worn. She's excited at the idea of a dog being here. It would give her something to do while Diana is prodded by her Aunt. 

Akko picks up the toy, squeaking it a few times in hopes it would summon a dog. 

No such luck. 

So, looking back at the three of them to make sure she's not being watched, Akko darts out of the room through the closest door available. It, unsurprisingly, leads to another long corridor. This place is way too massive!

Given the light coming in from the windows, it's probably not even noon yet. Akko can only think of how good she's gonna sleep tonight-- this makes it twice in the last three days that she's gotten up earlier than normal. 

Then again... that probably pales in comparison to the sleepless nights Diana's been enduring. It still upsets Akko to think that her friend has been neglecting self-care for the sake of researching some musty old rocks. Can't they just blow up the ruins with some dynamite or something? Wouldn't that solve it?

She already knows the answer is no. The professors would have done it by now if it were that easy. 

Akko pushes her way through another door, this one leading to a room with a pool table in it, though like the piano, it's covered with a sheet. She wonders for a moment if Diana plays? No... perhaps someone in her family does.

"Hmm..." Akko moves towards it, the door closing behind her with a soft click. She tosses the dog toy onto a plush chair nearby; it squeaks as it lands. 

With Diana not around, her impulse control is absolutely unrestrained. She yanks the sheet off of the pool table in one dramatic motion, greeted by its green velvet surface. This thing must be older than she is, given the fade and wear. But it's still in pretty good condition. She runs her fingers over it, enjoying the texture. It reminds her of her uncle.

She herself doesn't play pool, much. But she can recall her weird uncle from America is absolutely obsessed with the sport... if it can even be called a sport. Whenever he would come to visit from overseas, he would take her out to bars to play, (which Akko's mom never approved of), but she was always too short to see the table proper, so she would have to stand on chairs. She was still a toddler.

Akko kneels down, pulling the rack and numbered balls from undercarriage to place them on the table. 

After she gets the balls framed neatly into a triangle, she procures a cue stick from the nearby display case. The one she grabs has a unique handle; with small etchings of deer and what looks like oranges. 

Whoever played this game clearly took it seriously, to have a customized cue like this must have been quite the expense. She shrugs it off, only interested in keeping herself occupied. 

It's rather dark in the room, so she takes the initiative to throw open the curtains, which in turn disturbs the latent dust in the room, scattering particles into the air. Of course, this makes her sneeze several times over, but it's nowhere near as bad as the school's basement archives. 

So. Proper lighting now available, she has free reign over the pool table. It might not be as fun as playing with someone else, but at least it'll pass the time.

>>>>>

"I only hope she hasn't destroyed anything..." Anna frowns, cleaning up the tea set. Daryl hums in either agreement or acknowledgment. Their visit, however brief, was fruitful in terms of information. It wasn't as painful talking to Aunt Daryl as it's been in the past-- in fact, she seems to have significantly dialed down her penchant for string up trouble. Diana would almost call it a pleasant encounter. 

It's been about 30 minutes since Akko vanished, and despite her wanting to give the girl the benefit of the doubt, she's still worried that she might get into something she shouldn't. 

"I'm sure she's just wandering around... she has a tendency to get bored easily..." Diana explains, pressing her hands over the wrinkles in her sweater. 

"Why did you bring her with you in the first place? She hardly seems the type to be helpful in... situations involving bookwork..." She observes, trying to resist being completely rude.

"I'll let you know when I have an answer to that." Diana answers, smiling conservatively. "I suppose I should go look for her. Wouldn't want her getting _too_ bored."

"Shall I assume you'll be staying for dinner?" Daryl asks."If so, I'll ask Carter to make a trip out to the town."

Though the thought of having dinner with aunt Daryl is... something Diana can't help but be wary of, she finds herself agreeing. Perhaps this time, without the segway of auctioning off family heirlooms, it will be fine. 

"Will Maril and Merrill be joining us?" 

"I suppose not. They said they're going to the Paul's Christmas event tonight, and it'll run rather late."

_What a relief._ Diana muses. 

"Given the incoming snowstorm, I suppose I will be staying." 

The Aunt smiles, in a way that Diana can't decipher. It almost looks like she's pleased. "Very well. I'll see you later, then."

As her aunt and Anna start to leave, Diana feels an urge; an urge that she fails to keep in check. "Wait, Aunt Daryl." 

"Hm?" The woman responds, turning only half way towards her niece.

"I... appreciate your help. Thank you." She manages. The woman smirks, surprised at the gesture.

"Don't mention it."

.....

It doesn't take much to find Akko. The faint clacking sounds coming from her father's old office alerts her to her friend's location. 

Diana herself has never found a particular draw to this room; having hardly gotten to know her father before his passing. Though she does recall, on occasion, finding her mom in here when she was still alive. She would come here to think, or reminisce. Diana never could quite pinpoint the emotion these memories evoked.

She pushes the door open, finding Akko, bent over the pool table and lining up a shot. She looks completely focused, but as she becomes aware of Diana, she snaps upright in an embarrassed shuffle.

"Making yourself at home?" Diana smiles, moving closer. She can see only a few balls left on the table. 

Akko looks to the floor, appearing sheepish for only a moment. Perhaps she realized she was being a bit presumptuous by inviting herself to wander and mess around with things.

"Haha... sorry."

"No need for apologies." Diana says plainly. "I'm aware of your disdain for being sedentary."

"Aaaahh... I guess I just got uncomfortable around your aunt and your maid. I feel super out of place around you guys with all your weird formalities and..."

"Familial tension?" Diana adds.

"Oh. Yeah that, too. Was she at least nice to you?" Akko fidgets, tapping her foot and playing with the billiard stick in her hands.

"She was actually rather helpful, pleasant, even. I was expecting it to be a challenge to get information from her. Perhaps she's contrite with her previous misdeeds."

"So you know where the diaries are?"

Diana gives a small nod. "I was just going to start making my way to retrieve them, if you wanted to come along."

Akko hums in response, exhibiting a kind of apprehension. 

" You don't have to. If you'd prefer staying here and entertaining y--"

"How about... instead, we play first?" Akko interrupts, challenging with a small grin. 

"...Pardon?"

The brunette blinks, then gestures to the pool table with a some exaggeration. "Play me."

Diana chuckles from behind her hand. Despite how desperately she may want to go read Beatrixes diaries, the proposition from her friend sounds like a delightful diversion. Besides, she has until tomorrow morning to finish her errands. That and... something about Akko's vibrant red eyes does something to her. She just can't say no. 

Akko scrunches up at the laugh. "Something funny?"

"Not at all." She replies tactfully. "I suppose we have time for one game." 

Akko narrows her eyelids, watching her friend take up a cue stick and some chalk. 

"I assume you play Eight-ball?" Diana asks.

"...Yes?" Akko replies, though the inflection at the end makes it sound like a question.

"Solids or stripes?"

"Uh... stripes!" 

"Are you sure?"

"Akko squints. "What do you mean am I sure? Is something wrong with stripes?"

"Oh... no it's nothing." Diana returns, still smiling while she works the chalk over the tip of her cue. 

"...Then why are you smiling like that?"

" I'm just messing with you. There's no difference between stripes and solids." 

"But! The look on your face!"

"Is because of _your_ face. You make so many... interesting expressions." She comments. 

Akko wrinkles her eyebrows and huffs.

"So then. You will be stripes. And rather than keep track of all the tedious regulations, we will simply play until all of one kind is pocketed; save for the 8." Diana decides. Akko goes along with it, the tips of her ears tinged with red; and she starts retreiving the pocketed balls and putting them into the triangular rack.

_Diana said my face was interesting. Is that a good thing?_

Once everything is in place, Diana produces a coin from her pocket; it looks old, it's edges worn and the embossed designs losing their shape. "We'll flip to see who takes the first turn. Your call?"

"Uhhh... heads?"

Before Akko can change her mind, Diana flicks the coin into the air, allowing it to fall onto the pool table's velvet. They both lean in to see the result.

"Dammit..." Akko gruffs. Of course, it landed on tails.

"Don't worry. This will be over shortly." Diana teases, flashing a coy smile. She carefully removes the rack, putting it back under the table, and pockets her coin as well. 

"What?!" Akko pouts, slamming the butt of her cue stick against the floor. Diana's display of confidence was, unfortunately, quite a turn on. But also, insulting. Does she think Akko won't put up much of a fight?

"Apologies. I suppose I should give you the benefit of the doubt. You're full of surprises." 

"Yeah well... since you're being so competitive about it. What does the winner get, hm?" 

"Come again?"

"Get. You know. Like a prize? I'll play better if I have something to work for." 

Diana lets out a small sigh. "Honestly, _Atsuko_... Not everything in life has incentives and rewards. Can't you just play for the sport of it?"

"Nope."

"Of course..." she laments. "Though I doubt I have anything you could want."

Akko's demeanor changes notably, marked by an unsettling grin as she looks Diana in the eyes. 

"...What?" Diana questions.

"You definitely have something that I want." She trills, and her tone evokes a certain anxiety in the young Cavendish. 

"Oh? And what's that? You already have my Shiny Chariot card. I've nothing else that would be of interest to you."

"Weeeeelllll..." she drawls with a tight smile. "How about if I win, I get a kiss?" 

Diana freezes on the spot, her mind continually drawing blanks for a witty return. Instead, a soft 'what' escapes her lips. 

Akko, bolstered by her own sudden burst of confidence, further antagonizes her 'friend'. "I mean, if you're _that_ confident that I won't put up much of a fight, then you should have nothing to worry about, right?" She leans against the table, searching Diana for a hint of a reaction.

Diana quickly regains herself, serving Akko an unamused scoff, but smiling nonetheless. "Right." She replies, moving to the opposite side of the table. "Then what do I get when I win?"

"When?!" Akko grunts.

"If." Diana corrects. "If I win."

The brunette pouts, again. "Well, what would you want?"

Diana pretends to think about it. In reality, she doesn't much care about getting a prize. Just having Akko here with her is enough of a reward, but she can't just come out and say that. In fact, Diana considers for a moment if she should lose on purpose, and let Akko get what she wants. The idea of kissing her is something she finds hard to dismiss... The very thought is enough to get her flustered.

"Make me an offer."

Akko sighs, knowing there isn't anything she has that could possibly pique Diana's interest. She pretty much has everything she could ever want. 

"...Nevermind, I'll decide later. For now, let's just play." Diana explains, seeing the moment of distress in the brunette. 

"Fine." Akko huffs, crossing her arms. She observes Diana, watching her lean forward and take aim; pale fingers wrapped delicately around the cue stick.

Moments later, balls scatter across the table, bouncing off the guards in a chaotic mess of color and sound. To Akko's displeasure, one of the solids magically finds its way into a corner pocket, already sealing a point for Diana. She finds it hard to believe that the point was just chance, but given that it's Diana Cavendish-- it very well could have been a meticulously planned move. 

"Are you kidding me?!" 

Diana smiles at this, knowing that because she secured a point, she can go again. This smile arouses a mixture of frustration and mirth within Akko, making for quite the sensation.

The blonde wordlessly moves around the table, looking for a good angle to sink another ball. Akko watches diligently; not because she's curious about Diana's technique, but because it's only now that she notices Diana is wearing jeans. And... pulling it off really well. She finds herself biting her lip, and quickly shakes herself out of the trance. 

Diana settles near Akko, having found a good location to make her play. For whatever reason, she makes sure to brush shoulders with Akko before leaning forward and lining up to take the shot. She second guesses herself, wondering why she's being so bold so suddenly. Wasn't it just yesterday that she basically told Akko that nothing can happen between them? Maybe it's not flirting. Perhaps it's just platonic playfulness. She wouldn't know, hang never felt this way before. She silently admonishes herself, knowing that she really should practice better restraint. 

Her lack of focus manifests, as she takes the shot and misses the ball entirely, giving Akko a chance to catch up.

"Oho!~" Akko leers, her confidence returning. "What was _that_?"

Diana scoffs, smiling nonetheless. "I thought I would go easy on you. You seemed so _shook_ , over my pocketing on break."

"Tch! Yeah right. You just got lucky, that's all." Akko retorts. "Let me show you how it's really done." 

Diana rolls her eyes from behind Akko, watching her move in on the table.

"Wait a minute. Did you... just say... shook?" She turns around, squinting.

Diana halts, raising a single brow. "Is there a problem...?"

"Eeeehhhh..." Akko cringes. "I don't know... it just sounds so... weird when you say it." 

"Amanda says it all the time." 

"Yeah but... she's Amanda." She explains.

The blonde huffs, looking away. "Take your shot, already."

Akko smirks, turning back to the table and lining up the cue stick. Diana makes sure to sneak looks when she can, while pretending to focus on the play.

When a ball is actually pocketed, Diana is genuinely surprised, and doesn't do well to hide it.

"Ha! You're mine, now, _Diana_." Akko teases, bouncing in place. She's so excited over such a small victory-- which Diana finds adorable.

"We'll see about that. You'll have to keep it up."

Akko reaches into her pocket, producing a small cylinder and holding out to Diana. Confused, she takes the object.

"Chapstick..?" Diana asks, looking to the brunette.

"I figured you could use it. Since I'm gonna win."

Putting two and two together, Diana discredits the implication with a huff. "Honestly... you have literally only scored _one_ point." 

"Hmmm." Akko drawls, brandishing a coy smile. "Just watch."

And Diana does. She watches intently, now realizing the gravity of the situation if Akko _does_ in fact, win. Her fingers start wracking themselves over the chapstick; anxiety manifested.

And it doesn't help that Akko lands another point; to which she is sure to rub it in. "Make that two."

Diana, in a sense, removes herself from the situation for a moment. She wonders if she could actually deliver such intimacy over something as trivial as a game of pool. Idly, she brings the chapstick up to her chin, thinking hard on what it would require to kiss someone. To kiss Akko. It's just a kiss. A brief... touch of the lips. It's not like she would have to go all in. A quick peck. She can do that, right?

But wouldn't a kiss lead to more? Wouldn't Akko _want_ more? Or is she really just going to cash in on the spur of the moment and never bring it up again?

The familiar sound of a clack and a thud brings Diana back to her senses. She looks up, seeing her friend looking _overly_ pleased with herself. She just got a third point, making Diana even _more_ nervous. Akko only has to sink four more.

"Don't let it get to your head." Diana manages, tapping her cue stick into the floor. She _has_ to win. She just has to. 

"What's wrong, Diana? Am I making you nervous?"

"Far from it. I'm enjoying this, _thoroughly._ "

"Huh? But you're losing." Akko says, confused.

"Oh. But it'll be much more gratifying to defeat you when you're so full of yourself. I'll wipe that grin off your face." She says haughtily. 

Akko chokes, finding herself intimidated, though slightly turned on by the taunt. She can't find a good comeback, so she just gives Diana her best glare.

"Are you going to stand there and pout, or are you going to make your next move?" 

"Yeah yeah, I know! I'm going." 

_Good._ Diana thinks. _If I can get her flustered enough, then she won't perform well._ Is that cheating?

Another clacking sound as the cue ball makes contact with Akko's target, the 13-ball, and for a second it seems like it will be pocketed, but slows to a halt just before the hole.

_Yes, good._ Diana is sure to keep her relief in-check, maintaining a good poker face. "How unfortunate for you."

By just observing the table at the current angle, Diana can see at least two easy moves, and by the look on Akko's face, she can see them, too.

With little effort, Diana sinks two balls; the 7 and 1-ball respectively. Now they are even, and Diana has the chance to tip the scale in her favor. If she wins, then that's that. No kiss. No weird tension. It's probably not a good idea, anyways. She would much rather share a kiss with Akko outside the stipulations of a silly game.

Not that she would ever find the gall to make that kind of move.

It's much easier to play now; her emotions put back in place. Diana effortlessly puts the 5-ball in its place, securing her lead.

"What?! Come on! You're cheating!"

"I assure you, I'm not. How can I cheat?"

"Hrrrmmm." Akko murmurs, knowing that she's acting like a sore loser before the game is even over.

"If you're afraid of losing so much, then we can call it quits?"

"No way!"

Diana moves in closer, as if suddenly charged with a need to intimidate. "Would you like me to go easy on you?"

Akko, not shy about personal space, does the same, only she has to shift a bit onto her toes to lessen the height difference. "Tch. Funny you should say that. I've been going easy on you!"

"Oh. My mistake. Need I remind you it's still my turn? I only need three more points. You may not even get another turn."

"Gosh, Diana, it seems to me like you really don't want to kiss me."

The blonde steels herself. It's a callout that she wasn't prepared to argue. "D-don't be absurd..." 

"Oh~?" Akko presses.

"Your attempts to unnerve me with bold accusations won't work, _Atsuko._ " Diana warns, half smiling. She backs down and returns to the table. "It's not that I find the idea... repulsive."

Akko is unsure if those words should make her feel better, or worse. But rather than overthink it, she shakes herself; knowing it was wrong to bait Diana like that anyways.

"How about you channel the energy you're using for teasing and use it to beat me fair and square, instead?" She challenges, leaning over the table and taking her shot. 

It just barely grazes the 2-ball, but it was enough force to knock and deposit it into the corner pocket. 

Now it's 5 to 3. 

"Goodness. Looks like you'll be needing this back." The blonde needles, slowly moving back towards Akko. She makes sure to stand _unreasonably_ close to her, sliding the chapstick back into her friend's front pocket. And since she's feeling so bold, she allows her fingers to graze over Akko's thigh before withdrawing. 

Akko is frozen in place. The gesture should have been insulting, but seeing Diana acting so brazen is undeniably hot. She struggles to decipher what just happened. Maybe she read too much into it.

Diana, unsurprisingly, pockets the 3-ball, but misses on the next shot. 6 to 3. All her focus, for now, will have to be on getting rid of the last ball of her set; the 6-ball. Perhaps she's been overlooking it this whole time on accident, given that it's green and easily blends into the velvet. Once she clears that, then the 8-ball will be all hers.

Rather than waste her time badgering Diana with more inflammatory rhetoric, Akko moves around the table, looking for an opportunity. Four stripes remain, and she can see two easy points from where she stands. This is promising, and she can't help but display her enthusiasm with a cheeky grin.

Diana isn't worried so much anymore. The initial anxiety has passed, likely because she's almost guaranteed to win. But perhaps... she should throw the game anyways. This will be her last chance to decide. It's all a manner of how her victory will affect Akko's mood, really. After all, she would rather see Akko win and be all smiles for the rest of the day than lose and be miserable. Perhaps she's becoming too soft for the girl, or maybe it's her sleep deprivation making her more complacent. 

The brunette miraculously secures two points, depositing the 10, and subsequently, the 14, but misses when she makes a move for the 11. And to Diana's delight, the cue ball bounces off the guard and knocks the 6-ball into a much more viable position. In fact, she couldn't ask for a better set up. The 6-ball stops just a few centimeters away from a corner pocket. 

At this point, it's a manner of course. If she throws the game now it'll be way too obvious; she would have to be supremely bad to miss the next shot. From the look on Akko's face, she knows the game is over.

Diana leans forward to line up her cue, making sure to give Akko an antagonizing smile before taking the point that was so generously laid out for her. The 6-ball is pocketed with a satisfying thud.

"Any last words, Atsuko?" Diana teases, rounding the table for a good angle on the 8-ball.

"I hope you miss, _Diana_." She says flatly. 

"How unfortunate." She returns. And in one swift motion, the 8-ball is stashed neatly into a side pocket. 

"Rematch." Akko demands in a huff.

"Maybe later." She sighs. It wasn't much of a satisfying victory since Akko's ego was deflated so easily. Or perhaps Diana was really hoping she'd be beaten. Either way, its over.

She plants herself in front of Akko once again, not feeling the slightest bit of remorse... well, maybe a little. It was just a game, after all, but she knows that her friend had high-hopes in satisfying ulterior motives-- a prized kiss.

"Don't sulk." 

"I'm not sulking!" Akko denies. 

"You are, it's all over your face."

Akko hums dismally, moving to put her cue stick back where she got it. Perhaps she feels humiliated? Either way, Diana has to come up with something to make her feel better. It won't be as fulfilling when they get the diaries if Akko is in low spirits. 

"You know, Akko..." Diana starts, placing her cue stick on the rack and turning to face her friend. "You don't need to resort to scheming and gambling to get the things you want."

Akko seems lost on those words, displaying a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Diana sighs, finding herself nervous all of the sudden, manifested in a mute blush. "You can just ask, next time..."

It takes a moment, but Akko eventually reaches the desired conclusion, marked by a discomfited smile. "Oh. Uh... right. Okay." 

Diana is relieved that she doesn't have to keep elaborating. And rather than let the moment linger, she starts heading to the door.

"Well... let's go get those diaries."


End file.
